Welcome To My Life
by Cullens.The.Pack.And.Me.Love
Summary: My friends, sure they were werewolves but we were normal ish. Then my dad died so I moved in with my sister and her fiancee. Who was also a..werewolf and his friends..werewolves. What is the world coming to? And why does one angry wolf stare at me? PaulOC
1. Welcome To My Life

**Hey Guys, **

**So this is going to be my first serious twilight story, a paul/oc, and it's all inspired by my music and a great set of friends. COUGH Aj, Matt, James, Joe. COUGH. So yeah I'm doing this because of them. They actually are how they appear in this but they look different, well a little like, they're not as big as they're meant to be in this. Lol. Same for me. So I hope you enjoy this. **

**REVIEW!**

**Arianna Tala Cole**

**AKA the author.  
**

* * *

_To be on the edge of breaking down,_

_And no-one's there to save you,_

_No you don't know what it's like,_

_Welcome to my life._

_- Simple Plan_

_-Welcome To My Life_

I turned the radio up as loud as it would go. Locked my door and screamed.

"!"

I felt like crying. I never cried. But right now I think cold tears sliding down my pale cheeks would be a welcome sensation. Anything. I wanted to feel something. Welcome to my life.

Everything was hurting. Everything was numb. Was that even possible? Tala for god's sake stop being an idiot. Emily will be here soon. What a fucking munchkin twat of a teacher. I hate him. How dare he tell me like that? In front of everyone. Almost as if he was making a crack about it. I'm so proud James and Joe didn't loose their cool. No doubt Matt and Aj would of. I can't hear anything. If someone come's in I'll have no idea. I screamed again.

"!"

It felt like everything had been taken out of me. There was nothing else I could do. I put my arms around myself as if that would stop me falling apart.

"Dad…" I whispered.

There was a sliding noise. Probably really moderately loud but I could hardly hear it over the banging music coming from my radio. Four humongous boys tumbled in through the window. The normal entry place….for them.

Matt put his arms around me. Aj sat next to me rubbing my hand. Joe flopped on the end of my bed letting out a huge sigh and their was a loud cracking sound as my bed buckled under all of the weight. James sat crossed legged on the floor next to the now flat remains of a mattress, pillows, teddies and splintered bits of wood we were all laid on.

"He's a prick." Spoke up Joe. I grinned at him in spite of my mood.

My friends were the weirdest bunch going. They looked like they were the albino mafia or something. All except Joe. They were all brothers. Joe was the youngest they were triplets, the older three, and Joe had been a twin.

Aj was the oldest, he was the older brother type. He had big, thick, tree-trunk resembling limbs but he was one of the sweetest guys I knew. His smile was infectious and he could always think of a logical way to deal with everything. He had large, glittering brown, orb-like eyes and his blond locks were short so they never swept across his forehead. Hair in his face annoyed him. As he rubbed his thumb along my hand the heat radiated off him and he pushed his lips together into a long, thin line before letting the air gush out of his nostrils in a kind of, 'well what can you do?' gesture.

Matt was the middle kid, of the triplets anyway. He was the kind of, lets-go-beat-the-shit-out-of-this-guy-and-get-it-over-with type. He was a kind guy, didn't have a bad bone in his body, but he had a small temper. If you messed with his brothers or me then you had a problem. He was more wiry than Aj but still massive. He had a broad chest and his blond hair came down just enough to tickle his eye lashes. You could often find him shaking his head to get them out of his way, like a dog shakes off water, it's quite funny. He had the same large brown eyes as Aj. Actually this was a trait all the brothers shared. Matt was a cocky guy. He was the loud mouth. You'd think it was Joe but it's not. Matt was the, all girls should flock to me because I'm just that awesome, kind of guy. He was funny though. We used to call him Dan-Dan the man with the plan because every girl he meets he always plans how to get her to go out with him if the occasion arrives. It's so cute. He gets this little calculating look and his face scrunches a bit. When the lines on his forehead disappear you know he's got it. Weirdly enough I've never seen a plan of his fail yet. He just kept his arms around me suffocating me with the heat, in a kind and caring way….if that's possible.

James was the quiet, chilled one of the group. You wouldn't think he was dangerous at all. He just faded into the background if that's possible with their size. I mean he didn't fade. You'd notice his massive body but you'd pay less attention to him than the rest. Although he's lovely he's another all-for-action guy so that was the main mistake people made. They underestimated him. He was the most dangerous of the lot. If he wanted to do something he'd do it. No warning. No signs. Nothing. You had to know him really well to catch it coming. I think the only way that was possible was if you were me, Joe, Aj or Matt. Strangely he was the intellectual of the group though. Where Aj was the jock, James was the one you'd ask if you needed to know something for homework no normal teen would know and that would take you hours to find on the internet. I called him my walking dictionary. He seemed to know the meaning and spelling of every word and all the variations you could use instead….maybe I should add thesaurus onto that…Anyway…. He sat and twiddled his thumbs looking at me.

I had calmed down somewhat now and my dark chocolate-coloured hair was flowing over Matt's shoulder where my head was lolling. James's mouth suddenly puckered in a weird shape and he blew upwards. A stringy lock of his blond hair blew out of his face. The rest of it was pulled back into a ponytail tied with the bright forest green ribbon I got him for Christmas. I smiled at him as he continued blowing on his hair so it seemed to be hovering in mid-air. Eventually he gave up, stopped twiddling his thumbs, pulled his hand round and tucked the strand behind his ear before going back to twiddling his thumbs.

Joe was the youngest of all the brothers. He was in my year at school. He also looked most like their dad. Or what I assumed their dad must look like….although maybe it was their mum, we had never met either. We knew they were part Quileuet because their aunt that they lived with told us so. Their aunt was lovely and she looked, apparently, just like their mother who now lived on the Quileuet reservation with Joe's twin. We have no idea why she left Joe. But we know she didn't think she could support the others. Anyway their aunt Louise had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, so we assumed their dad has brown eyes. Joe looked most like the Quileuet side though definitely. Okay so he was skinnier and stringier, although he was quite large still. That skinny-ness was his Mekah side showing thorough but apart from that he had a short shock of dark black hair and darker toned skin than his brothers and I who, all of us being Mekah were like a coffee with a large amount of milk in. He looked like someone had just dashed in a little. He was tall but still the shortest of the group and had the same brown eyes as his brothers but the glistened and glinted with mischief. There was no doubt about anything, as sure as we need oxygen to breathe, Joe was a prankster. He's one of the three, possibly the one you would assume to love to fight, second only to Matt, but he hated it. Sure if it was needed he could deliver a good ass whooping but he didn't really like too. He preferred to embarrass the hell out of whoever it was that had annoyed or hurt one of us so that they never forgot it. He had his plotting look on his face right now, we all grinned inside. So the boys couldn't beat the living hell out of a teacher but Joe would find a way to teach him a lesson and not get caught.

Aj, Matt and James were all seventeen where Joe and I were sixteen. Not only was I the only girl in the group but I was the youngest, so you can imagine the pretty pissed off protective beast of boys that took over my loving friends when someone hurt me.

You see my dad had cancer. And today he died. He'd been in hospital a while. My mum had died giving birth to me and so now my only living relatives were my older sisters, Hannah and Emily and their respective families. Hannah had a husband and a kid. Claire was the sweetest little niece in the world, no doubt. She was only two but I loved her immensely. Hurt her and I would cause you no end of pain. I couldn't stand her dad though. Steve was the type of guy that thought he was better than everyone. So obviously we didn't get on. This being said I loved Hannah. No doubt we were massively close. Emily and Hannah practically raised me before they left. Hannah was sweet if a bit dippy. She was the spitting image of my mother, down to a tee. Long blond hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin….almost looked albino. Emily had long black hair and our fathers brown eyes but shared my mother and sisters skin tone and stature, they were all quite tall about 5 foot 7" each. I on the other hand was Mekah to extremes. I had the milky-coffee looking skin tone, the big brown doe-like eyes, long black silky locks and the hereditary shortness. Okay so the shortness was just my dad but still. I was 5 foot 2" maybe 3" I hadn't measured in a while.

Getting back to why we were sitting in my room with loud music playing. My teacher loathes me. He teaches maths which I am a constant fail at but I pass the tests. Cough JAMES cough. So he thinks I'm a cheating layabout waste of space. Anywho…he hates me. So he comes in this afternoon while Joe, James and I are sitting in the library surrounded by people revising last minute for our history exam and says:

"Young, your dad's dead." Turns and walks away.

I was shocked. Joe and James were actually livid, leering at him as if they wanted to kill him. The only thing that managed to stop them was the small whisper of 'don't' from me, before I got up and ran home through the pouring rain and that's where we are now.

You might be wondering why all my friends are so big and hot, temperature wise I mean not that they're not attractive but well eww….they're like brothers to me, anyways….they're werewolves. I know that sounds stupid but seriously they fly off the handle and turn into big balls of fluff. They don't know where they got the talent. They assume it was from their dad because at the time he was cheating on his wife with their mother and as far as we know it sure as hell ain't Mekah although it fits with the Quileuet legends. So that's what we know. Any bloodsuckers come near here they kill 'em. Although sometimes they go towards the Quileuet reservation and don't come back, but we can't go down and say to randomers 'hey do you have werewolves that live here?' 'cause that'd get us locked up. No one knows about the guys 'sept me and them.

The point is, getting back to my sisters, I'm going to have to live with one of them. Which super sucks for us. The guys can run and visit me, they'd arrive in like I dunno half an hour rather that the four it takes to drive if they changed, so that's not the problem. Problem is I'm like the den mother. These are my brothers here. I can't leave them. How the hell am I meant to make normal friends? But Emily is coming to take me to her house tonight because the funeral has already been set up for the afternoon. My dad was organized like that. I noticed the radio had flicked off a while ago.

"There are people in your house." James said breaking the silence with his smooth, light voice.

I hadn't heard but I knew not to question their superior hearing.

"How many?" I asked. Emily would bring all her friends I knew that.

A load of boys Sam hung around with. Sam was her fiancee. I could so see my boys having problems. They were very territorial.

"About ten 'ud be my guest." Joe threw in.

"You guys promise?"

"You're no fun!" Matt pouted.

"Guys…."

"If they don't we won't." Aj reasoned. A deeper tenor than that which was present usually ran through his voice. He was the alpha so I knew that was as best as I would get and the others would have to comply.

I sighed. "Okay."

Matt unwrapped his arms from around my frame. I was still in my school clothes, black skinny jeans and a blue checkered shirt. My five bracelets that I never took off dangling from my right wrist along with my hair band. My thin starry sweatband on my left. I'd kicked off my converse and mismatched socks earlier on.

James pulled me up from out of Matt's lap. I unlocked the door and the click seemed to resound through the heavy atmosphere for a second before I pulled open the door, which as always scraped against the frame from where the boys knocked it partly out of place once. We all seemed to share the same thought as we excited the room 'this is it'.

The boys, heavy as they were, could move silently through the house. I on the other hand, made little padding noises as I descended the wooden stairs on my bare feet. I knew Emily would head into our well stocked kitchen-cum-dinning room when she finished her long drive so that's where I turned. Through the large archway I could feel the boys heckles rise already as they obviously smelt something on their territory. This was a little strange as normally, as annoyed as they'd be, they didn't get this uptight about other people being there. This obviously meant there was something strange about this lot.

I took a deep breath and Joe patted me on the back as I stepped round the corner flanked by my four humongous friends. I mean how intimidating can this new lot be?

Holy shite! Pretty damn intimidating from where I'm standing. Was my first thought. There, in my kitchen, was Emily pottering about as usual, clearing up, helped out by my cousin Leah. Behind her was Seth, Leah's younger brother who had sure as hell grown. Wow, he was like, Joe sized. Then behind him sat at the table were honestly five of the biggest guys I have ever seen in my life and one girl sitting on a guys lap. They were all Aj and Matt sized, two, being Sam and another guy, were bigger. My eyes must have gone a little wide like they do when I'm intimidated. Which, being as I hang around with Aj, Matt, James and Joe is not often, but anyway they must have because Matt pulled me back into him. No effort on his part of course to put out a hand and pull me back by my shoulder. It was amazing that it didn't hurt even though I would assume it looked like it did.

All the guys at the table and Seth stared and my guys. Oh boy. Then I noticed one guy. Sitting next to the one with a pretty girl on his lap staring at me. He just stared. It was a little creepy. I realized Matt had noticed when he cocked his head to the side. I knew he wanted to say 'Dude what the hell are you staring at?' but couldn't, Aj's order. No aggression, until they show some. I snuggled a little further into Matt. The guy staring started to shake.

Am I the only one a little weirded out now? Sam flicked his eyes to him and mumbled something. The guy calmed down, looking pissed though. I saw Aj twist his head a little the way he does when he's telling the guys the order he made is now redundant.

Matt moved me more securely out of the way. Emily looked between the two groups uncertainly before nodding at me.

"Tala, you know Seth, Leah and Sam." She said motioning to them for the guy's benefit I assumed, "Well this is Jacob," Scarily bigger than Aj guy that isn't Sam, "Jared, Kim," Guy and girl sitting together, "Paul," Scary angry, shaky guy, "Quil, and Embry." Big guy and the skinniest guy of the group.

I nodded, my mouth had gone dry. I cleared my throat but still spoke in a small voice.

"This is Aj, Matt, James and Joe." I said.

Both groups of boys made no movement. Awkward. And how the hell was I going to survive around this lot?

I flicked my eyes to the clock.

"It's uh, half one." I muttered, the funeral starts at two I added mentally.

"Right," Aj said not taking his eyes off the other boys. "Get your stuff, we'll get changed at our place and go straight there." He must have noticed the timing too.

I nodded just happy for a reason to leave the tense atmosphere and slipped out between, what seemed to be an iron wall of my friends.

In my room I picked up my little black dress and shoved it in my backpack along with some flat doll shoes and some white beads also a white bow with a picture of London on to clip into my hair. Then I threw in some of my make-up shoved on my shoes and padded back downstairs. Matt was leaning against the kitchen door still staring at the others. He was obviously the one left behind to wait for me, I knew we weren't going in their jeep because we hadn't go here like that. My car was in the shop so we were going wolf style. I tugged on his hand, hardly bending round him but I still managed to glimpse the guy staring at me. Emily waved and said she'd see me at the funeral and Matt linked his fingers with mine as he pulled me out the door gently.

We made our way into the wooded area at the back of my house. He slipped behind a tree and changed. I went behind the tree, around the massive brown wolf with purple tints and picked up his clothes which I shoved in my backpack. Then I walked back to him and climbed on. This would obviously be very weird for anyone else and I think if it wasn't Matt, James, Aj or Joe and I met another werewolf there'd be no way I could do this but I'd had a lot of time to get used to this, so for me it was just a fast way to travel.

It took us about ten minutes to get to the forest outside his house. I jumped off when we reached familiar trees, took his clothes out of my rucksack and placed them on the ground. Then I walked behind a close tree to wait for him.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and we made our way into his large house. Their Aunt Louise was just popping earrings into her ears by the large stairway. I loved their house, it was like a fucking mansion.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry dear, or that it'll be alright because it won't help and it won't ever be alright that your dad just died but I do hope you'll feel better."

I grinned at her. Even when talking about my dad's death she could make me smile. I nodded and pulled Matt upstairs we had about ten minutes to get ready and arrive at the funeral.

Six minutes later five very rushed teenagers fell out of the house and into a large black jeep.

"Even your Aunt's gone!"

"WE KNOW!"

"We're going to be late!"

"WE KNOW!"

"I can't be late to my own dad's funeral!"

"WE KNOW!"

The jeep screeched and span into a stopped park position in the car park outside the ceremony. There was that white smoke that comes up, wafting around the car as we all ran across to the little service where people were beginning to sit down. It was quite a wet day but dad always wanted an outside funeral. We ran up to the front comically and I fell into the seat in between Hannah and Emily. The boys took seats behind with all the others; Sam's gang, Steve and Claire.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"Dad's name."

"That all?"

Emily and Hannah nodded.

"Oh good."

The funeral wasn't very long and when the coffin was buried us three daughters found ourselves walking towards the wake way behind the other guests.

"Nice entrance by the way." Hannah said. "I think dad would have liked it. Dramatic."

We all giggled.

"Well," Emily said, "You," She poked Hannah in the chest, "Are officially the oldest in the family."

"Don't!" Hannah whined, stomping her foot and pouting her lips.

We made our way into the wake. I made a beeline to the boys. Hannah and Emily shook their heads. Steve, who really didn't get on with any of them was sitting on the edge of Sam's group so that Hannah and Emily could sit together, but Matt, Aj, Joe and James were sitting opposite fixing the others with stony looks. So I was not reserved the same special treatment. I would sit separate from my sisters I didn't really care, this was my last night with the boys after all.

"Dude." I said plonking into James's lap.

He smiled at me and twisted round so we were forming our own little group. I could still feel that guy, Paul I think, staring at me but I decided to ignore it. As if we needed more tension, even if my boys were werewolves, I did not like the numbers.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Asked Joe, dragging me off James and throwing his arm around me instead.

"As can be expected."

"Well," Aj lifted me next to him, "You're dad would be happy because you haven't gone all misery guts on us."

I giggled as he poked my stomach. Matt shook his head and smiled at us all teeth glistening.

"You lot are so immature."

"Oh because you're Mr. Mature." Joe shot back.

"I'm more mature than you'll ever be."

"You are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"YOU'RE BOTH AS BAD AS EACH OTHER!!!" Aj, James and I shouted.

People looked over at us but we didn't notice because we were so cracked up at the looks on their faces. I fell off the chair I was sitting on and ended up about in the middle of the floor as it was such a small hall.

"Oh my god." I wheezed.

"Your freaking faces!" Aj finished off.

I couldn't get myself up, I was trying to push myself up but I was so out of breath I couldn't. This obviously set the guys off into more fits of laughter because they'd fallen into older brother mode.

"This…..is…..not…..funny…." I giggled, contradicting myself and still trying to get up.

They laughed even harder, doubled over hands clenched to their rib cages. Tears threatening to pour down their cheeks.

I suddenly saw a russet coloured hand appear in front of me. I looked up and it was the staring guy, Paul. I took his hand and he pulled me up, effortlessly. So maybe normal guys could be this strong because the only other people I knew that could pull me up like that would be my boys.

"Thank you." I said smiling. And turning to smack the guys, who had become more sober now one of 'them' had touched me, around the head, I said, "You're mother would be ashamed."

James stuck his tongue out at me.

"James Timothy Call! I am very disappointed, and I thought you were meant to be the intelligent, mature one." I said crossing my arms and looking at the other group, who weirdly all seemed to be looking at, um Embry was it?

I yelped as James pulled me onto his lap, resting his hands on my hips. He twisted his head into the crook of my neck and kissed it. In a sultry voice he said,

"I am the mature one baby."

I couldn't help it and I bust up laughing again. I turned and pushed his head out the way.

"Gerr out of it." I said smiling. "Twat!"

That Paul guy was shaking, like Matt, Aj, James and Joe when they were angry, I was a little confused but I don't think the others noticed because his friend, erm, Jared?, pulled him out of the hall. Weird.

We ended up at my house later on and I tumbled out of the Jeep. Hannah, Steve and Claire had gone home but Emily decided we should stay here for the night, have a nice sleep, let me double check my packing and then leave in the morning.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Joe asked. Actually serious for once.

"I'm sure."

"Definitely?" James clarified.

"Definitely."

"Super-ducally sure?" Aj said in a baby voice.

I giggled a little. "Super- ducally sure."

"Because there's a lot of guys in there…" Matt said.

"MATT!!!" I whined.

"And you don't know them…" Aj joined in…

"AJ!!!!"

"And we're not saying they'd try anything….." Joe added….

"JOE!!!"

"But then if you'd be more comfortable knowing they couldn't anyway because we're here…." James said…

"JAMES!!"

"Then we'd be happy to stay." They all finished.

"Guy's I'm sixteen not six!" I huffed.

"Well, will you call at us the first sign of trouble?" Aj asked his brow furrowed.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Pinky swear?" Joe sweetly mocked me in a funny voice, pushing his pinky out.

I linked mine with his. "Pinky swear."

"Okay. Fine. We'll be back to see you off tomorrow chick." Said Aj ruffling my hair.

Matt slammed the large Jeep door shut and James sat up from his position, he'd been lolling across the wheel awkwardly trying not to press the horn. I waved at them before taking a deep breath and turning into my house for the last time. Shit, I'm actually leaving. I ran up the stairs and made sure I had absolutely everything in boxes. I did. Except the teddies and my Ipod. I put the teddies in a box and my Ipod in my backpack. Then I sighed to myself and curled up on my broken mattress between the splintered fragments of wood that used to be my bed. I couldn't help but think how similar it was to my life. I felt like all the support had gone and I was being thrown off the deep end. But I knew that was stupid. Of course I had support, as soon as I needed them, I could call my boys, because no matter what, they'd always be there. Although weirdly, when I thought of people always being there an image of that Paul floated into my head. I shook it off as I fell asleep. I mean, why the hell would Paul always be there? What could he possibly have to do with me?

* * *

**So what did you think? I reckon this'll be about sixteen chapters or so. Sorry if I get a few things wrong but I'm from England. I realized you don't know my friends and I so I found some pictures on the internet that you can imagine the characters as. Basically this is what i'd imagine if I didn't know the real people they're based on :). **

**So go to my profile for that.**

**REVIEW **

**....  
**


	2. Basket Case

**Hey guys, **

**This was a rather quick update for me and I can't promise they'll all be this quick, but I can promise I'll make them all this long :). Anywho...in this chapter Paul and Tala argue a lot more :). Read the authors note at the bottom to find out where the ideas come from. **

**I wanted to apologize for some stupid typos such as 'excited' instead of 'exited' and 'go' instead of 'got'. I always notice these things when it's too late :(. Also some people might find the spellings vary like the spelling of pyjamas because I'm in England and my word tells me to spell it different to this when I upload it. So sorry :(. Same with colour. So if they change it's my stupid computers fault.**

**CHARACTER PICTURES, WELL WHAT THEY WOULD LOOK LIKE IF I HAD TO IMAGINE THEM ON MY PROFILE AT THE BOTTOM ALONG WITH CERTAIN OUTFIT PICTURES LIKE TALA'S FUNERAL OUTFIT AND PYJAMAS!  
**

**Basically I want to say: If I owned twilight I wouldn't be writing this :).**

**The Awesome List: Marshmellow007, MissSpiderFish. **

**No one else reviewed :(. Although two others favorite-ed :).**

**THANK YOU TO AJ, MATT, JAMES AND JOE FOR BEING AWESOME! - They made me do it :).**

**Lots of love, **

**Enjoy,**

**Arianna Tala Cole**

**AKA The author.  
**

* * *

Sometimes I give myself the creeps,

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me,

It all keeps adding up,

I think I'm cracking up,

Am I just paranoid?

Am I just stoned?

- Green Day

- Basket Case

There was a small slither of light coming into my room from the crack in the door. Obviously made by the boys. It woke me up every morning and I am not a morning person so, being me, I turned over and shoved my face into a pillow. Aaah peace.

"Tala, time to get up." Emily's cheery voice stung my ears.

"Go away…" I moaned.

"Taaaalllllaaaaa!"

"Emily, I'm warning you piss off!"

She started to tickle my feet. I kicked her. I could almost feel her shaking her head.

"Tala, up!"

"Noooooo!"

"Tala we have to leave."

"Nooooo!"

"Tala I'll get the boys in here."

"Go on then."

I heard her leave. I mean seriously, I'm asleep in one of Matt's old shirts, feeling all warm and toasty and, wearing a pair of one of the guys boxers because I packed all of my pyjamas already and she wakes me up. I know the clothing issue must not mean anything to anyone else but these boys have COMFORTABLE clothes. It's almost unreal how comfy they are. But seriously Emily thinks she can get her friends, however large they may be, to wake me up. Please. I fight four werewolves on this everyday.

I heard a lot of people come into my room. Oh bollocks. I forgot how many of them there are.

"Getting up?" Asked one of them. I don't know which.

I snorted. I'm not a morning person, sue me. I felt someone pull away the covers. Okay, annoying but that is not going to get me up. No matter how half naked I must look lying here. No way. Not budging.

Someone else pulled out my comfy pillow. My head banged down on to the mattress.

"Mother fucker." I mumbled.

I hate not having my pillow. No one messes with my pillow. When I'm up I'll deal with that but right now, who can be bothered. I could almost picture them all standing there looking down at me, heads tilted to the side, not sure how to proceed. Trying to get me up. Pah.

"We will get you up." A deeper voice than the last said. As if I had challenged them.

"Better men than you lot have failed." I replied. It was muffled in my mattress but I think they heard.

Quite suddenly for me, I felt a pair of scorching hot hands touch me. But then of course they weren't scorching, I'm an idiot. I spend WAY too much time with the boys. These guys are NORMAL temperature. Stupid mind playing tricks on me. I was pulled out of this though, rather rudely I might add, when I was thrown over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Lucky I don't weigh that much, I thought. I could feel the person carrying me padding down the stairs.

I felt weightless for a split second before I fell and roughly landed on my couch. Someone actually threw me on my couch. I voiced my thoughts.

"Dude what the hell?"

I looked up rubbing my eyes. I realized everyone who hadn't come to get me up was in this room along with those who had now. Looking up I saw it was the angry dude Paul who had dropped me, rather unceremoniously, in a heap on my couch.

"You're up."

"Dude you just dropped me on my couch at," I flicked my eyes to the clock sitting on the mantelpiece, "Nine freaking AM."

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked in a slightly pissed tone.

"You were annoying me." He said flopping into an arm chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize minding my own fucking business could annoy someone." I spat a little venomously.

He glared at me. Every one looked between the two of us a little uncertain.

"HONEY WE'RE HOME!" Came a loud yell from upstairs.

"OH MY GOD WHERE IS SHE?!"

"SHE'S BEEN BED-NAPPED!"

"BUT NOBODY'S ALOUD TO DO THAT EXCEPT US!"

I couldn't help it I had to laugh. I could just imagine Aj, Matt, James and Joe all falling though my window with their 'ingenious', and I use that word lightly, new way to wake me up. All smiling and jolly because this time it might actually work. Then finding I'm not there. The pure and utter outrage because I had been gotten up by someone else would be hilarious. Bless them.

They tumbled, and I mean that in the literal sense , rolling an all, down my stairs. Little 'oww' sounds were made as the came scraping down the stairs, partly head first or maybe rolling in a ball depending on who it was. Eventually they ended sprawled out on my dark wooden floor in the hallway. Untangling themselves their eyes scanned for me, when Joe found me sitting on the couch looking amused and moody at the same time if that's possible.

They ran on their knee's, you know the movement people make when they are trying to move fast on their knees?, towards me and lunged grabbing my hand and pulling me with their weight so I toppled of the couch and on top of them with a little 'woah' sound.

I ended up laying across Matt and Joe's chests. Aj and James were propped up next to us preserving more dignity.

"We went into your room…" Matt said.

"And you weren't there…" Joe added.

"Which meant you were bed-napped…" Matt joined again.

"Or already awake…" Joe's voice went high and he looked comically scared.

"OH THE HORROR!" They both finished off dramatically.

I shook my head and looked at James.

"What was the plan this morning?" I asked.

"It was rather unoriginal actually, very disappointing, they were going to ask you to get up because this would be the last time they could try to get you up for a while and wouldn't you like to leave them with a win?"

I turned to Aj.

"That was really the major plan these two goons have been working on for weeks?"

"Yep."

"I'm disappointed boys. I thought better of you. Especially you Joe."

He looked up at me mischievously.

"Well we had a back-up plan."

"And that was?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"This." Said Matt slipping a large spider, that he had somehow encased in his hand onto my stomach.

I screamed and jumped up and brushed it off, and screamed some more and ended up in Paul's lap.

"Eww, eww, eww, eww, EWW!" I repeated shouting at the four immature brothers who were giggling on the floor.

I shivered, "NOT FUNNY GUYS!"

"But it would of worked. Would have been a win."

"But it's not because it didn't get me up so meh!" I said sticking my tongue out at them.

"We should of waited." Joe said looking upset.

"Well that's your fault." I replied.

I noticed again that this Paul guy was really hot, temperature wise, I mean actually he was smoking hott appearance wise, with his bad boy attitude, ruffled hair, woodsy sent and beautiful brown eyes but that's not the heat I'm talking about. My stupid head. Making me think he's as hot as Aj, Matt, James and Joe. He can't be. Humans would be dead at their temperature. I realized his arm had slipped round my waist so when I leant forward to stick my tongue out at the guys I didn't fall off. It felt kind of nice. Almost as if it SHOULD be there. But then again…what did I know? You don't get much physical contact with other boys when your four best friends are humongous, I'll rip you head off if you touch her, big brother types. 'Seriously Tala', I thought, 'Next thing we know you'll be lusting over Sam.' My eyes flicked to said Sam, 'Eww.'

I shook my head at the thought and looked up at Emily who had obviously just finished speaking to me although I had no idea about what.

"Yeah. Okay." I said.

Just agree I thought, that should work. Paul leaned forward and whispered in my ear in a very husky I-really-want-to-fuck-you-your-voice-is-so-hott type voice, "You just agreed to get dressed and bring your stuff down to put in the cars."

I realized this was the first time he had spoken to me. His warm breath on my neck made my skin tingle.

"Thanks." I whispered back, un-tucking my legs that had somehow got underneath me so I was curled on his lap, and got up.

I padded upstairs flanked by the usual four boys that were basically never alone. Really I have no idea how they'll survive when they're married.

"Why were you talking to and sitting on Mr. Shaky McAngry himself?" Matt asked.

"Well I was sitting on him because you put a spider on me," I said grabbing my yellow checkered shirt and old blue jeans, "And I was talking to him because I had no idea what Emily said, as you no doubt heard with you superior hearing." They nodded to the affirmative.

"So can you say stupid question?" I asked.

"Stupid question." They all replied at once.

I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to get changed. Not that they haven't seen me in underwear before and that. I mean I used to date Matt and we…well y'know. So through their mental mind link thingy they've all seen everything. But it just seems more polite when I think my sister and her friends are down stairs. I must stop calling them her friends. Have to start calling them my friends…or something.

I left the bathroom and my doc martins were shoved in my face along with an odd pair of socks, I never had matching pairs.

"Thanks." I mumbled pulling them on and zipping up my high topped doc martins, black with rose pattern down the side.

We all descended the stairs as if we were walking to the guillotine. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stomp my foot like a two year old and cry and scream until I got my way but that would just not be cool. And hey, wouldn't that scream spoilt brat to you?

I shrugged my rucksack off my shoulder and dropped it at the bottom of the stairs, motioning for one of the boys to give me a box.

"They'll crush your ickle body." Joe said shaking his head and walking past carrying four.

"He's right." James added, going past again with four.

"And we couldn't have that." Matt with six. Show off.

"Now could we." Aj with five.

How these boys never got caught out as being werewolves really surprises me. But then again I suppose when you look at them you can kind of go, yeah…they can carry those. They never take it too over the top, but they sure do push it. It's like they want to be caught sometimes.

Sure enough as the day turns into night when I walked outside the boxes were being put in the car. It was like a little conveyor belt but at the end Matt and Joe kept imitating the chuckle brothers and going 'to me' 'to you'. So every box took longer than it should. I giggled at them. It was quite a sunny day by our standards and they were all in the sun glimmering, smiling, happy. It made me feel like bawling my eyes out and I never cry, it made me feel like I was going to be sick, it made my heart constrict to the point of me actually thinking I was going to have a heart attack. It made me butterflies release and batter my insides. How could I leave these boys? Who was I kidding? THIS was my family. And I had been so wrapped up in the bubble wrap of they're protective, lighthearted presence I had no idea how I was going to survive without them.

I stood, probably looking down right strange just staring at them as the reality of what I was about to do came crashing down upon me. I felt like my legs should buckle. I couldn't do this. Aj I'd miss him least I think. He's the oldest. Comforting and loving, he's the one who play's the older brother most, so as usual a teenage girl wouldn't mind leaving him. Joe I'd miss the second most. He's my partner in crime sure but the way I look at it this means we can cause more trouble on a wider spread scale. I'd just miss his jolly attitude everyday. I mean he's in ALL my classes. I have to see him. Then I'd miss James, he's the one that is unpredictable. He didn't act like a five year old he was mature but sometimes the things he comes out with just crack me up. He used to help me with my homework and there's just so many different sides to him you never thought you'd see them all. Just as you think he's run out, then pops another side. It's amazing. And then there was Matt. My heart physically ached at the thought of not seeing Matt. I mean sure we weren't a couple anymore, too overprotective and what not. Plus he likes to play the field. Being friends was just so much easier. But I lost my fucking virginity to that boy, down by the lake back of his truck, it was really sweet and gentle actually. So un-Matt like. But he made it perfect, even if it doesn't sound so. And that gives you a small intimate connection you can't just lose with someone. We were so close. I thought back to the day we first met. Joe flicked a peanut at me when I was eight, across the poshest restaurant in town and all of us engaged in a peanut war. It got us thrown out but our families decided to finish their meals so we hung around outside by the end of the night the five of us were inseparable. I've seen these boys everyday for the last eight and a half years of my life. It had been my eighth birthday we were eating out for.

"Oh Jesus." I whispered as I realized I wouldn't see them for a long time.

"No it's actually me, James, although I have been told we bare a striking resemblance." James said, striking a pose like superman, quite comical.

I worked out that I must have zoned out completely. I shook my head at him.

"Idiot."

"No I think you'll find that's Joe."

"Yeah…" Joe nodded.

We all waited for him to catch on.

"HEY!"

I threw back my head and laughed at his stupidity. When we calmed down I stared at them.

"Guys.."

They tackled me to the floor and I landed with a hard 'oof' sound.

"Bloody hell!" I wheezed as they crushed me in their huge arms.

"We're going to miss you. They'll be this big empty space…"

"Well I need you guys. People will stare at me if I'm new. If I'm with you it doesn't bother me so much…" I whined.

"Pah, you're friendly. You'll be fine." They reassured me.

"We on the other hand will have to start interviewing replacements…" Matt said.

"HEY!" I said smacking him lightly, because trust me any harder it IS possible to break a finger, I know from experience.

"We're joking, no one could replace you Tally." James soothed. I smiled. Sam honked the horn.

"So this is it huh guys?" I asked.

"End of an era.." Joe sniffed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and Aj ruffled my hair.

"Naww….we'll see you soonish kiddo, you just wait." He said winking.

I hugged them one last time and got in Sam's car. I looked to the side of me and on the other seat was Mr. Misery-guts himself. Well this was going to be a fun journey. I tucked my leg underneath me and looked out at the guys who, as we pulled off, were pulling faces, waving and blowing dramatic kisses, cough JOE cough. I so didn't want to do this. Sighing I turned on my ipod ready for the long car ride to….well….home.

As it turned out the drive wasn't that long because I can sleep in cars. I didn't realize we were home until Paul got out and slammed the door so hard the whole car shook and made me bang my head on the window, hard.

"Jerk!" I muttered. Stepping out of the car and going to get a box.

"No, no we'll do it." Sam said stopping me.

"It's okay really…" I began but he wasn't having any of it.

"We'll do it. Go." I shook my head but turned to enter the little house anyway.

"Why can't she take in her own shit?" Paul grumbled coming behind me with a box. "Spoilt brat."

"Listen Jackass," I spat anger coursing through my veins as I span round, "I don't need this shit right now, if you don't want to help fine I'll do it my fucking self but don't you ever assume you know anything about me!"

I grabbed the box and walked into the house. I knew he was waiting for me to break because this box is fucking heavy but no way. 'Trust him to get the one with part of the drum set in.' I thought as I heard a cymbal clash as I lugged the box up the stairs, 'Why couldn't he get the fucking teddies?'

I made it to my room and put the box down triumphantly. Before flopping onto an already set up bed.

"Why do I have to be musical?" I muttered.

"Harder than it looks?" Paul was leaning against the door frame smirking.

"Pfft. No!" I said getting up and pushing past him. "Actually I'm going to get the rest now!"

About two hours later found me in a sea of empty boxes, everything set up, guitar, acoustic and electric, drums, keyboard, pictures, teddies, clothes, laptop, ipod, all good. I flopped onto the bed, completely out of breath. Fucking hell that took longer than I expected, who knew I had so much stuff.

"FOOD!" Emily yelled from the kitchen.

It sounded like there was a small stampede downstairs and I raised my eyebrows. I didn't really want food yet I wasn't hungry. So I got in the shower, taking advantage of the food distraction, changed into some pyjama's. They were a white tank top with the design saying "If life hands you lemons…" And then a cartoon little girl holding a lemon saying "Squirt them in people's eyes." And the bottoms were just yellow with pink, white and yellow lemons on them. I loved these pj's the boys brought them for me last year and they were still comfy as ever. I put my hair into a wet ponytail because, lets face it…if you're going nowhere that evening do you ever bother to dry your hair?

I wandered downstairs and into the dining room. I could of fainted, there was so many plates there you'd think Emily had been feeding an army but everything was gone. Well…except what people were still wolfing down. I sat down next to Paul, the only empty seat, oh joy.

"Weren't you hungry?" Asked Emily.

"Not really," I yawned, "I don't eat much."

Paul shifted his gaze to me. "You have to eat something."

I raised my eyebrows at him and motioned to the empty table.

"Well then…" He said flicking his eyes over it, "Sucks to be you."

I glared at him. How bloody rude! He insisted I ate and then insulted me when there was nothing there. Right. I looked at his last sausage. The last thing on his plate and he seemed to be looking forward to it. I smirked to myself.

Picking up a fork I stabbed his sausage and got up to walk away.

"Hey that's my fucking sausage!"

"Get another one." I said moving so I was just out of his reach.

"There aren't anymore." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh well then…sucks to be you." I deadpanned biting into the sausage. "Mmmm…Emily that was good." I said after chewing and swallowing it.

Paul looked livid. He was gripping onto the table and shaking so much there could have been a bloody earthquake.

"Paul…" Everyone looked at him. It really annoyed me that they didn't wind him up more. Why the fuck should he get his way because he throws a temper tantrum?

"Dude get over it. God it's just a sausage." I said rolling my eyes.

"It. Was. MY. Sausage!"

"Was being the operative word here."

He snarled. Something about it struck a chord in me. I don't know what it was but it didn't sound human. I was quite sure no matter how much I tried I would not be able to get anybody to recreate that sound. Except maybe Aj, Matt, James and Joe. There was something off about this…

I put my hand on Paul's arm, which (stupid brain) still felt really hot to me, and looked into his eyes which were bubbling with rage.

"Calm down. If it's that big a deal I'll buy you a fucking sausage."

His shaking, gradually subsided. He took a deep breath and then stood up shaking off my hand, "Right lets go."

"Go where?"

"To get my sausage."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But I'm not even dressed."

He looked me up and down. "Well then, sucks to be you."

I glared at him for a second crossing my arms. He glared back more intensely crossing his arms. Something told me I was not going to win this one. I rolled my eyes and bent down towards my rucksack which I'd dropped at the bottom of the stairs, felt around for my purse and withdrew it.

"Right then, lets get the fucking sausage." I said getting up and storming towards his car.

The drive took place in a stony silence, we reached the store.

"Go get my sausage, I'll turn the car round."

It looked freezing outside but he was not going to get to me. I opened the door and suppressed a shiver as the icy air buffeted me and whipped round my face making the hair in my ponytail lash at the back of my neck. My feet touched the cold concrete and I suppressed another shiver. Fuck it's cold. Stomping defiantly towards the store I went in. The group of teenagers still hanging around gave me a strange look and some of the boys jokingly wolf whistled, but I ignored them. It took me about five minutes to find the fucking sausages as it was and then I had to buy ten. Fucking wasting my money on sausages. I left the store and saw no car anywhere. Fucking dick left me. No wonder he kept smirking. He's going to make me fucking walk back. I gritted my teeth, I would so not let this get to me. I started to walk. It took me about ten minutes and I walk fast. I slammed the door shut.

I heard a laugh come from the living room. "Enjoy your walk?"

I composed myself putting a smile on my face. I knew the nicer I took this the more it would annoy him.

"It was very pleasant actually." I said smiling at him as I came level with the living room where he was slumped down in a chair watching football with the other men, "I'll just cook these shall I?" I waved the sausage packet at him before I turned into the kitchen.

"Ass." I mumbled. Kim and Emily were sitting chatting.

"We're sorry we didn't realize he'd do that or we'd never of let you go. Anything we can do to make it up to you?" Kim asked.

"Actually yes." They looked surprised but willing to listen.

"Show me, one, how to work this oven, and two, where you keep the rat poison." They laughed and Emily came over to help me work the oven.

It took a while longer than I thought it would for sausages to cook but what can I say, I don't really eat them often.

"Your sausage." I said. Giving Paul a sausage on a plate. "There's nine more here if anybody wants them."

I had a set of large boys dive at me. It's a miracle I didn't fall over. I just kind of scrunched up my eyes and my shoulders like you do when lots of people come running from the opposite direction to where you're going. When I opened my eyes the plate I was holding with the nine spare sausages on was empty. Well they didn't last long.

"**SO LOCK AND LOAD, MERCENARIES!"**

I pushed up my phone. "Yo." I greeted in a messing about voice.

"WE MISS YOU!" Came a chorus of voices.

"How was your first day?" James voice slid out of the phone.

"Oh thank god the sensible person's holding the phone. It…" I was going to say 'was okay' but looking at Paul who was still munching his sausage grinning like it was a trophy, "Was one of THE STRANGEST experiences of my life." I said putting emphasis on 'the strangest' .

I could almost feel them frowning down the phone.

"So uh…when is to early to come and visit?" Joe asked.

"I'll tell you what, when my car's out of the shop drive down and I'll tell you of the mission of the sausage."

"Mission of the sausage?" They all repeated.

I flicked my eyes to Paul again who was licking his fingertips.

"Oh trust me boys, you won't be disappointed."

* * *

**Ideas: Well the bed napped incident actually happened. Ditto the sausage mission because James is very overprotective of his food. And I can tell you weird looks is not the half of it. Especially since when I went it was a big chain store. And as for the mention of Tala loosing her virginity to Matt, I lost a bet, so he made me put it in :). Although I would like to point out in real life I HAVE NOT slept with Matt :).**

**CHARACTER PICTURES, WELL WHAT THEY WOULD LOOK LIKE IF I HAD TO IMAGINE THEM ON MY PROFILE AT THE BOTTOM ALONG WITH CERTAIN OUTFIT PICTURES LIKE TALA'S FUNERAL OUTFIT AND PYJAMAS!**

**So what did you think? If you're following this please review! I know it's nice just to follow but I like input. Then I know the kind of things people want to happen. And they can help me if things aren't going to well.**

**Much Love,**

**....  
**


	3. Wonderwall

**Hey guys,**

**There's a lot less words in this one but it's because I wanted to give you this quick as I'm busy for the next to days so I don't think an update is likely.**

**The Awesome List: Nicola-Tee-**

**Hardly anyone reviewed but I think it's because of the quick update :). **

**Disclaimer - If I owned twilight I'd be rich.**

**THANKS TO AJ, MATT, JAMES AND JOE FOR BEING AWESOME!**

***Clears throat* Anyway I apologize for typos because this has been done quick. Paul and Tala get on in this but then they argue so sorry :(. I'll post the ideas at the bottom :). And remember go to the bottom of my profile for pictures. **

**Enjoy, **

**Arianna Tala Cole **

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

There are many, things that I,

Would like to say to you, but I don't know how,

Because maybe,

You're gonna be the one that saves me,

And after all,

You're my wonderwall.

- Oasis

- Wonderwall

The next morning found me rolling out of bed, tired as anything at 5:30 am. I couldn't sleep. And trust me it wasn't for lack of trying. It wasn't home sickness. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable. And it wasn't that I was worried about school because it was a Saturday. It wasn't anything like that. I just couldn't sleep. I didn't know why. And THAT annoyed me most of all. It was like something was missing. Like without that something I was incomplete and there was no way until I had it I could sleep. If only I knew what that 'it' was.

I puzzled over this as I padded softly down the stairs careful not to wake Emily and Sam. I went into the kitchen to see if there was any food left in the house after last night. There was…amazingly. I found a bowl and a box of rice crispies. Yum. Milk…milk….milk….AH HA milk. I poured some of the rice crispies into a bowl with some milk and they started crackling and popping…and I suppose snapping. Snap, Crackle and Pop and all that shizz. I grinned as I sprinkled some sugar on the top. Not the healthiest of options but it sure did taste good. I washed my bowl after using it and went into the living room to see if anything was 'on the box'.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I got there. On the sofa, head lolling over the side, hand loosely gripping the remote, and looking thoroughly bored, was Paul.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Watching t.v. I thought you weren't a morning person?" He replied not taking his eyes off the telly.

"I'm not, don't change the subject, how did you get in?"

"Spare key. Then what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Why did you come here?"

"…" He didn't answer.

"Paul?"

"What is this the fucking Spanish inquisition?" He snapped suddenly aggressive. Turning his head to look at me. I got a full view of the anger in his eyes.

I must admit I was a little taken aback. Even being used to James being all bi-polar I wasn't ready for that. I was way off my A game with the lack of sleep.

"No…I…I just…wondered." I finished lamely.

"Well keep fucking wondering then." He said, looking back at the t.v.

I was frozen in place a little. I didn't really know what to do from there I just kind of stood there. I mean was I going to just turn and leave or what?

"Well are you going to sit down or keep standing there like a lemon?" He asked calmer now.

I looked around. There was the sofa he was laying across, still half naked I might add. What is it with these boys and not wearing clothing? Maybe I didn't really mention noticing it yesterday but I certainly noticed it now. Along with how well defined his chest and abs were. 'I should probably stop staring now', I thought as I saw him turn to frown at me, and then smirk as he noticed me looking at him.

"Like what you see?" He asked smugly.

I blushed, and being quite pale, it was noticeable.

"No…what makes you think that…I was just…deciding on…..where to sit." 'Yeah that's it.' I added in my head. 'I was not just staring at Paul.'

He raised his eyebrows and I realized I was still looking at him. Shit. 'Just prove your point and look away.' I flushed redder still, and turned to sit in the armchair closest me. I shivered on impact. It was leather, which, first thing in the morning AND on my bare arms, was really cold.

Paul rolled his eyes at me.

"Come and sit here. I won't bite you know."

I didn't want to. I didn't want to prove his point that I had been staring at him. Which I had but that was not the point. He did not get to know that…yet...ever.

"No this is fine…it's…squishy."

He rolled his eyes again and sighed at me. Leaning over he grabbed my arm in his very warm hand. Which is obviously still my mind playing tricks on me because there is no way he's that hot and I noticed every other boy has the same temperature I just have to get used to not being around werewolves anymore. But for the moment I was going to make use of my minds trick as he pulled my back close to his chest so we were spooning on the sofa and draped an arm over me so I didn't fall off. I snuggled a little further back, hoping he wouldn't notice although I could almost feel the smirk radiating off of him.

I couldn't believe we were actually getting on. I mean yesterday we argued non-stop and yet first thing in the morning he's all sweet and nice…well ish. Maybe he's only a jerk when people are around. I could feel myself getting sleepy as I laid there nice and warm all snuggled up to him. I realize how small I was and how perfectly I fit here as if he was keeping me all sheltered and safe. I couldn't help but smile slightly, I was so comfortable. I'd lay here forever if I could. Forever and ever.

'He's not that bad really.' Was my last thought as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

During the time I was sleeping I was sure I heard a chorus of 'oooooh's', felt a little movement and heard a thump as someone got knocked over along with a 'shush she's sleeping.' but I couldn't be certain.

When my eyelids did finally flutter open I was still wrapped in Paul's arms on the sofa, I stretched a little, "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty." He mumbled into my ear, his warm breath floating over the top of my neck felt nice, I wanted to shiver, it sent tingles down my spine, but hey the neck was just one of those places for me.

I could tell from where I was laying, looking at the television, 'well duh Talla how else would you know', he was watching the show American Chopper. SCORE! I love this show. I realized that we could not be the only two people in the house. When I looked at the window it was chucking it down, the rain looked torrential and it must be freezing. I noticed I still found Paul extremely warm because I'm sure it was cold in here too but I felt all snugly. I decided I was not going to let the temperature issue bother me anymore. If that's how my brain wanted to make boys feel. Fine. But anyway I noticed we couldn't be the only ones in the house. The question remained then when would the other boys come in and ruin the moment. Because if I could stop them I would. I'm quite happy and comfortable here so I don't need Paul going all moody and me having to move and be cold. That would not be fun.

Jacob bounded into the room not even a second later with Embry and Quil.

'You always have to tempt fate Talla don't you?' I thought. 'Or maybe god just hates you.'

They all flopped down on the armchairs grinning from ear to ear. And I mean that quite literally. I don't think you could of stretched their grins further.

"You know…" Jacob began.

Oh no. I glared at him. I know these moments too well, these are the moments when they group to conspire against you. It happened so much when Matt and I were dating Joe was thrown through a window at least six times.

"Spooning…" Embry joined in.

"Leads to…" Quil added.

I closed my eyes. I knew where this was going.

"Forking!" They all finished, bursting out in laughter.

Paul was gritting his teeth and shaking. I was actually quite scared the amount he was shaking. I knew it was stupid because he's not Aj, Matt, James or Joe so he won't turn into a werewolf and rip me to shreds if I'm too close, but when he starts to loose his temper he's so similar…

"So how long have you all been forking each other, because I sure as hell don't see you spooning anyone else." I said to them aggressively.

Laughter flowed from Paul's mouth and the mouths of Jared, Kim and Seth who were entering the room as I said it. All three of the offended boys glared at me.

"We'll so get you for that."

"Honey you have no idea who your messing with."

"We are so much more than anything you've dealt with before.

"Oh yeah?" I glared right back into all of their eyes, which is not easy, "Try me."

They got up and stomped out of the room.

"Have fun forking!" I yelled after them in a cheery voice.

"WE ARE NOT FORKING!" Came back three very unamused screams.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I mumbled looking back at the television.

Kim was now seated in Jared's lap and Seth was lounging across an armchair of his own.

"Wow, you were defensive there." Seth said.

Kim and I both glared at him. How do men not get this. Don't fucking comment or Paul will get uptight and I'll have to move.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Well I'm fucking comfy okay. So sue me if I didn't want to get up so Paul could get all angry and beat them up." I said snuggling backwards all pissed off.

I could feel Paul smirking. I didn't need to see it. I could feel it. And I knew he'd never let this go. We'd go back to our stupid arguments later and it'd be all 'don't come near me' or 'don't touch me' and all I'd get in reply would be 'well you weren't complaining this morning, in fact you said you were COMFORTABLE'. Bloody hell.

We must've laid there all day watching shitty television programs. Well obviously there were a few cool ones but, anyway. We must of just laid there watching this shitty stuff all day until everyone decided to go out.

"We've got a bonfire to go to." Emily said.

"Don't let me stop you." I replied.

I mean it'd give me time to catch up with the boys. The way I looked at it I'd just call them, they could wolf out and run down. Then when I needed to leave to be home on time, they could run back. Perfect.

"Hey Em." I said just as they were leaving.

"Yeah?"

"How long are you going to be?"

"About three hours. Maybe four."

I looked at the clock it was seven, which meant I had until ten or eleven. That'd work.

"Okay." I said nodding at her.

Everyone gave me a bit of a strange look. I mean I suppose it would be expected. I was smiling and nodding at the thought of being 'alone' for three or four hours. Yeah I seem normal. But seriously I can't tell them the guys are coming because that's how long it takes in a car, four hours.

I called the guys as soon as the cars had driven round the corner and we decided I'd walk to the other side of town to meet them at the forest by the school which would take me about the time it took them to run here. Thirty minutes. So I got cracking. First I got dressed in my blue fitted t-shirt that said in pink lettering 'idiot seeking village'. Guess who that was a gift from? I also brushed my teeth which because my mouth felt all funny and I put on some black skinny jeans and my doc martins. I strolled along the top of the cliff which had such a nice view of the beach and sea. The sun was setting and I could see the glow of the fire was down on the beach but I looked up at the dark night sky and smiled. I was going to see my friends. I felt like doing a little happy dance. I ended up just arriving at the forest when the boys came out from the trees. I ran and hugged them.

"GOD! I missed you guys." I said snuggling into their warm chests.

"Good. This is how it should be. You should miss us immensely and we shouldn't miss you." Matt quipped.

"Hey!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

We all sat on a big rock just inside the trees to chat.

"So what've you done without me?" I asked.

I was sprawled out across Matt and James who were sitting up. Joe and Aj were just flopped out below the rock.

"Truthfully about five hundred patrols." Aj groaned.

"You have no idea how boring it is without you!" Joe moaned.

"Yeah, especially since these idiots are all I get for intelligent conversation." James laughed.

"Oi!" Matt said thumping him on the back.

I laughed at their comfortingly familiar antics.

"So what've you done?" Aj asked yawning.

"Set up my room and erm…laid on the sofa with Paul."

"One minute, Mr. Shaky McAngry?"

"Yeah why?"

They all looked at me.

"We don't like him."

"What?!"

"Well, he seems to werewolfy….for your good."

"Dude there's no way he's a werewolf."

"We know, we just mean his temper span."

I nodded because that was understandable. I explained the 'Mission of the Sausages' to them which of course, although they found it highly entertaining made them want to kill Paul. And then I explained today and the conversation about forking.

"You better not start forking." Aj warned, in a rough, older brother voice.

"God, you think I'm that easy? Dude I've known him for three days."

"You do seem awfully couple-ly." James said.

"Well…we're not. Honestly I have no idea how we even managed to get on today. I think it was necessity."

"You promise?"

I rolled my eyes, "I promise I will not have sex with Paul anytime in the immediate vicinity."

Matt looked down at me as I was still laying with my head in his lap and my legs in James's. "So you're not promising you'll never have sex with him?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Joe asked, sitting up from his position on the forest floor confused.

"Because I've got to keep my options open." I said winking at him.

"You're vile." Matt and Joe said at the same time.

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black I don't know what is."

We talked for a whie about how to get revenge on Jacob, Embry and Quil, the best idea was Joe's painting Jacob's car pink because that's how they all get to school, I just needed to look out so they didn't get me.

"God it's dark what time is it."I said a while later, yawning.

"Erm…."

"Oh god!" I said. I sat up and scrabbled in my pocket for my phone. "Guys it's half past twelve, shit! This'll be a fun one to explain."

"You'll think of something."

"Urgh."

I realized we must of spent more time than I thought after the forking converstaion talking about how to get Jacob, Embry and Quil back. I jumped up and began the walk home. I'm not going to get in until one. Emily is going to be worried sick and Sam'll be livid. Great. I finally reached the house and looked at my phone again. 1:01 am. Ugh.

I slipped my key in the lock and opened the door. As the warm air hit me I realized how cold I was, should've taken a jacket, I thought to myself. I took a deep breath as I rounded the corner of the living room. Everyone was there waiting for me. Although no one seemed that worried, but Paul, he was mid-pace across the room.

"Where the fucking hell have you been?" He demanded, slamming me into the wall shaking. Somehow I knew he didn't mean to do that but it fucking hurt. It wasn't really a slam either more of a slamming his arms either side of me on the wall so I backed into the wall myself.

"What the fucks it got to do with you?" I asked frowning and staring back up at him. His eyes looked livid.

He clenched his teeth, gave that little smile and shake of the head people do when their angry and touched a fist against the wall once before punching a hole in it. And I fucking jumped. I mean look at this right, you're a short girl, with a guy about a foot or two taller than you towering above you all angry and he just punched a fucking hole in the wall next to you, so little bits of dust and shit are coming down. Wouldn't you be scared?

My eyes were all wide and buggy and I didn't need anyone to tell me that to know it. Paul was shaking all violently, and something told me to put my hands on his chest to calm him down before something bad happened but fucking hell I was too scared.

"Paul outside." Sam said with authority.

Paul glared at me one more time before pulling his fist out of the wall and following Sam out. There was a half tense half stunned silence in the room after their departure.

"Well I'll just get something to clean that up shall I?" Said Emily, leaving the room. How the hell my sister remained calm and normal I'll never know, but she is a fucking gos send.

I looked at the floor where there were bits of plaster and such around my feet and widened my eyes again. Heh maybe this was why no one bugged Paul.

"Are you alright?" Asked Jacob.

"Heh, yeah…I just figured out why no-one bugs Paul." I said sitting down in what, I assumed, was Paul's empty seat.

Everyone nodded at me. I was trying to think while I watched Emily sweep up. I could tell them I found a really nice spot and sat down loosing track of time. But then they might ask where…erm….

"So where DID you go?" Asked Embry. I saw Quil had been nudging him obviously not having the courage to ask himself.

"I just walked round a bit. From one side to the other basically. I turned on my music and whenever I do that I loose track of time, walking to the beat and that." I said conversationally.

"You didn't have your Ipod." Paul said dropping it in my lap and smirking down at me.

When the hell had he got back in? Twat. Ruining the perfect lie.

"I have music on my phone fucktard,"

"Like three songs."

"How the hell would you know?"

He held up my phone.

"You swiped my phone?"

He grinned at me.

"You know that's staling."

"Well you just lied."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not. I put my FOUR songs on at some point and actually I did go for a walk and I did loose track of time."

"But you must've done something else too."

"I did."

"What?"

"Did we not just go over this? It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does."

"Oh yeah how do you figure?"

By this time we were standing toe to toe again. He didn't answer me.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

I moved round him and started up the stairs. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back round.

"Well Sam and Emily deserve an explanation."

Everyone looked at me. Shit he was right. And he knew I knew he was right. Oh fuck. What the hell do I say to that? Sam, Emily, I went to meet up with my friends, you know the boys you met before, yeah there actually werewolves and they ran down here too see me. I could see that working.

I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "Yeah I got nothing."

"So you're not going to tell us what you were doing?" Asked Sam.

"Nope."

"Why?" Emily seemed quite confused...but not angry.

"Not my secret to tell." I said, shaking off Paul's hand. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

I walked up the stairs and got onto my bed, pulling my laptop with me. I signed onto instant messenger.

_TallyAlly: You guys just got me in a load of trouble :(__._

_Matticus: Oh yeah what happened?_

_TallyAlly: Well first Paul punched a hole in the wall…_

_JoeBob: We told you we didn't like him. _

_TallyAlly: Anyway…then when Sam made him go outside I told the others I'd been out walking and lost track of time listening to music._

_JamesTheMagicWolf: That's a good lie. And so totally you. _

_AjTheMagnificent: So what went wrong?_

_TallyAlly: Paul realized I hadn't taken my Ipod. Being all snoopy I suppose :/._

_Matticus: Ouch. So? _

_TallyAlly: I told them I listened to the music on my phone. _

_JoeBob: So it's alright then? _

_TallyAlly: Guess again._

_JamesTheMagicWolf: So what happened? _

_TallyAlly: Paul had swiped my phone somehow and realized I only had four songs. _

_AjTheMaginificent: Ohhhh….so what did you say?_

_TallyAlly: That I was going to bed because this had nothing to do with him. _

_JoeBob: So the problem was? _

_Matticus: Well he obviously didn't let her get to bed did he. _

_TallyAlly: Exactly. He pulled me back and said Sam and Emily deserved to know. _

_JamesTheMagicWolf: So you said?_

_TallyAlly: That I'd got nothing._

_AjTheMagnificent: How'd that work?_

_TallyAlly: I told them it wasn't my secret to tell. _

_Matticus: So now they'll be on the lookout but they don't actually know? _

_TallyAlly: *Sighs* Pretty much. _

_JoeBob: *Wolf whistles* Wow. _

_TallyAlly: Where actually are you guys? :S._

_JamesTheMagicWolf: In separate rooms. _

_TallyAlly: Oh right, forgot you're all rich. *rolls eyes*_

_AjTheMagnificent: Hey you have a laptop. _

_TallyAlly: Which took me TWO YEARS to save for. _

_Matticus: We have good jobs, working for gramps pays well. _

_TallyAlly: Lucky shits. Well I'm going to catch some z's night guys. x_

_Matticus: Night x _

_JoeBob: Later :)__ x_

_AjTheMagnificent: See ya x_

_JamesTheMagicWolf: Take care x _

I signed out of the computer and got ready for bed. When I turned off the light I could almost feel tomorrow. I could feel the close looks everyone would be giving me. Because lets be honest, in a town where I know no one, who's secret could I be keeping?

* * *

**Ideas: Right the whole watching shitty telly in bad weather actually happened to me and the boys today. And the whole hole in the wall thing did too although it was Matt with a baseball batt and his mum went skitzo so he's grounded. He tried to get out of it by blaming it on Joe who proved to his mum it wasn't him, don't ask how. What makes me laugh about their mum is she can be going mental at them and then be like 'Arianna dear do you want a cup of tea? Biscuit?' It's so funny. I might make Paul's mum like that. **

**JamesTheMagicWolf was because I was having a conversation with James earlier and he said 'it wasn't my fault' and I said 'oh please are you going to tell me Jim the magic worm told you to do it?' So I made the name JamesTheMagaicWolf and AjTheMagnificent was because I lost a bet. I need to start making bets I can win. **

**Anywho...tell me what you thought. Remember you might not get another one for about two/three days. Sorry :(. PICTURES ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF MY VERY LONG PROFILE BECAUSE I'M JUST THAT HELPFUL :).**

**REVIEW!**

**Much love,**

**....  
**


	4. Call 'N Return

**Hey guys,**

**Well this really IS probably the last chapter you'll get for a day or two. **

**Anywho...The shit all hits the fan in this one and it leaves a lot of unanswered questions, y'know to make sure you all come back for more. And trust me at the end you might be like well, this seems like it could almost end, but it's no where near finished. It has a really sweet ending though. Now onto the goodies :). **

**Pictures are on my profile as usual. **

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer I'd be American.**

**The Awesome List: FloppyWandedDementorBoggerer (who's review actually made me laugh), Heather (who put a name but no pen name so I couldn't reply), Marshmellow007 (who left two) :).**

**Typo apologies. Like in the last chapter 'gos send' instead of 'god send'.  
**

**So basically, I'm just going to say, enjoy. **

**Much love,**

**Arianna Tala Cole.**

**AKA The author.  
**

* * *

If only you were here,

Things would be more magical,

If I was there,

Right now would be more radical,

You're so not near,

I'm wishing I could place a call,

And feel closer to you,

Oh.

- Call 'N Return

-Hellogoodbye

I groaned when I woke up the next morning. Remembering the events of the previous night. God. This was going to be fun. They probably think I'm crazy. Then I remembered what day it was. I shook my head as I got up, took a shower and got dressed in a simple blue checkered shirt and some black skinny jeans. I put on my black high top converse that had bright green laces in the left foot and bright orange in the right. I put in my small blue stud earrings and decided today I'd put in my hoop that goes round the top bit of my right ear. Also I decided to put in my tongue bar, which had bright green ball on it, because otherwise it'd close up and then I went through loads of pain for nothing. Stupid Matt and his stupid dare.

I ran down the stairs in quite a jolly mood and into the kitchen, where, as always the boys were munching. I danced across the room to get my cereal humming Call 'N Return by Hellogoodbye which was stuck in my head and coincidentally was the beat I was dancing too. Everyone looked up staring at me. I generally didn't dance, or do anything to suggest I wasn't part of the living dead first thing in the morning.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Paul looking up at me from his big plate of food.

"Aren't I allowed to be happy?" I replied, sweeping down into the seat next to him smiling.

"Erm…"

I laughed at his obvious confusion. I couldn't sit still for long I was tapping my foot and my fingers, even Sam was looking at me by this point. I got up and started dancing around the room again eating my cereal. All the boys especially, were flicking their eyes backwards and forwards to each other.

"No seriously," Paul said after ten minutes of this, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because." I said poking him on the nose.

He scrunched his nose up and moved his mouth around making his face look really silly when I did that.

"Because what?" Cut in Embry.

"Because today Joe is seventeen."

Everybody frowned and looked at Embry, who to be honest, looked kind of shocked but he shook it off.

"Why does that make YOU overly happy?" Asked Quil.

I sighed dramatically as if this was common knowledge and they should know this already.

"Because…" I said drawing out the word, "That means I'M seventeen tomorrow!" I was beaming. "And birthdays are always fun."

Everyone laughed a little, you know like when you let out that little puff of air type laugh, yeah that. I suppose it does sound quite funny. Especially coming from me. You'd expect me to be a bit of a pessimist but I liked birthdays, they were fun. Not the whole present thing, that made me feel all awkward, but the spending time with your friends part was fun.

I heard a horn honk outside.

"Awww!" I squealed. "They didn't!"

I ran outside and parked there was my baby. My bright red dodge charger 2006. I could of cried. And next to it was the Jeep. And obviously all the boys were leaning on said Jeep because if anyone leant on my car I would kill them.

"Ahahaha! MY CAR!" I screamed running to them. "You do realize you guys just re-defined the word cool right?"

"Don't we always honey?" Asked Joe messing about. I slapped him round the head lightly.

"You left me!" I accused.

"Again. I. CAN. NOT. HELP. WHEN. I. WAS. BORN. WOMAN!"

I laughed at him. "Are you coming inside?"

"Are we allowed?"

"Erm…two seconds."

I ran back into the house and skidded round the corner, comically having to hop on one foot to slow down and stop myself falling.

"They can come inside right Sam?"

"Uh huh." He nodded not looking up from the paper.

"Cool." I said giving everyone two thumbs up signs and running back outside.

"Yeah." I said stopping in the door frame.

The loped in after me. "So squirtalicious where to?" Asked Matt. He'd come up with that name when we were dating and it just seemed to stick because all the others called me squirt.

"Erm, do you want to say hi or would you like to see my room first?"

"Well it would be rude not to say hi." James said fairly.

Which was true although I knew none of them really wanted to say hi, maybe the groups would just be better separate but oh well.

We walked into the dining room. I knew my role now, I played it so many times, keep it short and sweet.

"Em, they're just saying hi, then I'm going to show them my room, then we're going to the beach okay?" I asked my sister knowing after the short 'hi's' a glaring match would be taking place.

I flicked my eyes to the table and confirmed my suspicions. Glaring. Kim suppressed a giggle when she saw me roll my eyes. I noticed that in my head I kept placing Kim in 'the guys' category but then again, she was always with Jared.

"Erm, sure, do you know where Embry lives?"

Embry, Embry….

"I think so…"

"Okay well get to his by twelve. It's his birthday too so his mum's having a barbeque."

"Can they come?" I asked motioning to the boys.

She nodded.

"Okay."

I skipped over to Embry plonked on his lap and placed a kiss on his cheek. Ignoring Paul on his other side who increased his grip on the table.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It's your birthday."

"Right…"

"HEY!" Joe moaned, "I didn't get a kiss." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Noooo…but you've got a gift silly."

He perked up and turned round to face me. "Oooh where is it? What is it?"

"In my room, on my bed. And you'll find out when you open it. Have some patience man!"

"Uh huh…and which one's your room again?"

"Second on the right."

"Second on the right. Got it." He raced off.

"Something tells me I should of seen that coming." I muttered.

"I CAN NOT believe you missed that." James replied.

There was a loud crash of cymbals and drums from upstairs, and an "I'm O.K." from Joe.

"If he's broken my drums…" I started when there was another loud crash…I winced.

"Now might be the right time to go and find out eh?" Asked Aj.

"Uh huh." I nodded and we all raced upstairs. You have no idea what damage Joe can do left alone.

I ran to the door frame and stopped. Joe was sitting in the middle of the room, looking like a man possessed, with blue wrapping paper with big shiny dark blue dots on, ripped to shreds and spread out around him, his new ipod sitting on his lap, and my drum set on the floor in the outer circle of his mess, battered, knocked over and dented. My prized drum set. My most perfect possession. Ruined.

"JOE!!" I screamed.

"Yah?" He answered in a happy voice looking up.

His smile slipped into an 'o' shape when he took in his realm of destruction.

"Heh, sorry?"

"Sorry?" I screeched. "That's what you've got! Sorry?" At this point one of my arms was thrown out to the side and my eyes were wide, I was breathing heavily, oh yeah, I was so loosing it.

"Eh…"

"Oh I'll make you sorry Joseph Joshua Call! I'll make you sorry."

I picked up one of the big busted cymbals. I had to move inside the room to do this so Joe moved towards the door.

"Now Tally…." He began putting up his hands as I stepped towards him, in a calm yet maniacal way. "Remember this was an accident."

"ACCIDENT?! OH YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" I screamed lunging at him. He skidded out of the door and down the hall, I followed him brandishing the cymbal.

By the time we reached the living room everyone was standing in front of the door watching to see what was going on.

"Tally…come on have mercy!"

"Mercy?" I said deathly calm, "You want mercy Joe?" He nodded. "Well do you know what your going to get?"

He shook his head and said in a meek yet hopeful voice, "Mercy?"

"No Joe. You. Are. Going. To." I paused for effect moving closer with every word. "BE BEATEN TO DEATH WITH A FUCKING DENTED CYMBAL!" I screamed lunging at him.

And knowing the danger of me with heavy objects, he screamed too and fell over so I was sitting astride him beating him with a cymbal. The most annoying thing, that made me even more aggressive was that I knew it would hurt him no more that if I was punching him my hardest if he were human. Everyone else of course did not know this. Aj, Matt and James were already in hysterics on the floor struggling to get up but everyone else looked genuinely worried I was beating him with a cymbal. At least I think so. I was too busy looking deranged, hair flying about wildly, eyes wide, beating Joe with a cymbal to notice.

I felt a strong, hot pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me off Joe. I didn't even need to look to know it was Paul the familiar woodsy scent had wafted to my nose and, well, I just know the feel of his arms okay?

"Let me at him Paul. Let me fucking beat his ass with this damn cymbal." I said struggling to get away.

"How did she know it was Paul?" Jacob muttered. I snapped my head round to look at him.

"Err Jake, perhaps not the best time…" Seth said eyeing me warily.

Paul was still pulling me back he managed to flip me onto the sofa and pin me down.

"Let me go Paul."

"Let IT go Tally. It's dead." In my head a small girly voice crooned, 'He called me Tally' but I managed to shake the thought away.

"Paul."

"Tally."

"Fine." I huffed dropping the cymbal.

"Promise you won't attack anyone if I let you go?"

I nodded with my lips pursed. Mwahahaha! I would attack and he would never know!

"Now why don't I believe you?"

How the fuck did he know? Seriously, even my guys couldn't tell when I was lying over something like this.

"Fine. I promise." I said.

He slowly let go of me so I could sit upright, I sank down in the sofa crossed my arms and glared at Joe, who was sitting on the floor checking for damages.

He smirked at me because I couldn't hit him. I mean it was stupid because normally I still would of. Even though I don't brake promises a promise like that I would have broken at that smirk but no, I just couldn't brake a promise to Paul. And I had no idea why…

So I stuck my tongue out at him. As I pulled it back in I grabbed the top part of the tongue bar with my teeth, playing with it. I had this problem. Paul gave me a strange look.

"I didn't know you had your tongue pierced."

"Well I do." I snapped. It was still a bit of a sore subject. I saw Paul begin to shake slightly. I did not like to swallow my pride and apologize but for some reason I didn't want to make Paul angry today. I wasn't in the mood. I sighed.

"Sorry." I said. "Sore subject."

"Why?" He asked.

"Lets just say that was one of the best games of truth or dare EVER!" Matt cut in excitedly.

"Yeah never play with these two." James said to the room, motioning to me and Matt. "They're hardcore and they cover all loopholes."

"Yeah, actually," Aj said, "She got that done because Matt dared her to streak at a football game and she said if she did it he had to get his eyebrow pierced. So they did it and then when they were in the shop Matt dared her to get her tongue pierced. She had to because she couldn't do the forfeit."

"What was it?" Asked Quil.

"Do. Not. Tell. Them." I said.

"Well she could do it but she wouldn't." Joe joined in.

"So what was it?" Asked Embry.

"To get her bajingo pierced." Matt replied. I threw a cushion at him going bright red.

"There have been worse forfeits." I muttered.

"Like what?" Asked Jacob.

"Well once Joe had to drink a glass of water with Matt's pubic hair in or get his…erm…y'know pierced."

Everyone's eye's widened.

"So what'd he do?"

"Drunk it."

Kim heaved. "Eww!"

"You didn't have to watch it." I said shivering at the memory.

"Oh and there was the time Tally dared Aj to eat some earwax." James put in.

"Ergh…" Kim said, "Did he do it?"

"Yeah…It was that or get 'Property Of Tally, The Supreme Ruler Of All' tattooed on my butt."

Kim heaved again, "I don't even want to know where you got the earwax."

I laughed. "No, No you really don't."

Seth looked at the clock. It was quarter to twelve. "Whatta you say you go to the beach later and we get going now?" He asked.

"Alright." I said nodding. Everyone else seemed to agree. We stepped outside into the cool air.

"Woah, who's dodge?" Jacob asked admiringly.

"That is my baby and if you touch it I will personally string you up in the hall by your lower extremities." I replied running a finger over it admiringly as I passed.

Jacob who had put his hand out, went to put it forward, stopped again, shook his head, muttering 'no, no' and pulled it back.

"Decided it wasn't worth it hey Jake?" Quil muttered.

"Yeah man, she's already out for revenge as are we, we don't need her car thrown into the mix too."

"True." Embry replied leading us to his house which was actually just around the corner.

We walked into the house.

"Erm, Embry where's your toilet?" I asked.

"Upstairs to the left."

"Cool" I said heading upstairs. "You guys will get along while I'm gone."

A bored chorus of "Yes" came back to me.

"Good boys." I said patting Paul's head from the stairs before running up the last few.

I nearly bumped into a woman on the landing.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." Her melodic voice crooned.

"No, No it was my…" I looked up at her, "Fault…" I whispered the last word, shocked.

Standing in front of me was an exact replica of Aj, Matt, James and Joe's Aunt Louise.

"Is something wrong dear?" She asked her brow creasing.

"Er…Yeah I think your sons are downstairs."

"Embry, yes dear it's his birthday." She said frowning at me.

"No. Not Embry. Aj, Matt, James and Joe." I said.

Her eyes widened. "But you can't mean…there here…your sure?"

I nodded, "They don't know. Yet."

"Oh dear, do come and sit down. I have some explaining to do. You must help me."

I was pulled into her bedroom and allowed to use the toilet before she insisted on explaining herself.

"You see dear, when I had Aj, Matt and James, I was over the moon, the father was not so happy. He was married at the time. But we carried on seeing each other. He and his wife were going through a rough patch. Then Joe and Embry came along. Well Joe looked so much like him, I couldn't bring them all here like I planned but it would be too hard to leave Joe on his own. So I only brought Embry, hoping maybe the father would understand. He didn't, he left me, he left his wife, it was over. I couldn't support them on my own yet. So I couldn't bring them all back together. I have the money too now, but I've never really known how to do it. I need your help. I want them all back."

I tried to soak in all that information.

"Okay so why my help?"

"Embry mentioned you were close to a group of boys on the Mekkah rez he just didn't name them but now I know…I think it would be best."

"Okay. Just clear one thing up for me. Who's their dad?"

"Joshua. Joshua Uley, I didn't want to tell them, he wasn't the best father."

"So I've gathered."

"How about this Ms Call. I'll send them up and you tell them, while I tell everyone else. It'll be easier that way." She nodded.

I flounced down the stairs. Half dreading this.

"Err…guys as strange as this sounds trust me on it. Ms Call want's to see, Sam, Aj, Matt, James, Embry and Joe."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"When they've gone I'll explain"

All of the six Uleys, wow that was weird, left and I sat and explained to everyone else.

"Wow." Quil breathed.

"So what now?" Kim asked.

"Now," I paused. "We wait."

And wait we did. For a whole stinking hour. Eventually they came down looking happy if not a little confused.

"You knew!" Joe accused me.

"I had my suspicions, kind of. It was your mum that drove it home. Does she look like Aunt Lou or what?" I asked.

"Mmmmhummm." They nodded. I looked at all of them standing together, including Sam and Embry.

"You've all got the same eyes y'know." I said tilting my head to the side.

"How did we miss that?" Kim asked.

I shrugged. "So are you guys all good?" I asked.

"Yeah." Matt nodded. Sam nodded at Aj.

"Talla, we've got something to tell you." He said sitting down next to me.

"Don't freak out." joined in James, sitting on my other side.

"Yeah, it's just a little weird." Said Matt perching on the arm of the closet chair.

"And really it's not ALL that big of a deal." Joe finished.

By this point I had pulled my shoulders back, raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes a little.

"Don't tell me I'm you're long lost sister or cousin or something because no offence but," I looked at Matt thinking of our previous, er…intimacies and flicked my eyes from Emily to Sam, "Eww.."

Matt's eyes widened as he got my meaning.

"No, no. Oh thank god no."

I let out a breath of air and my shoulders dropped.

"Okay what?" I asked smiling.

"Erm…Right the thing is….these guys er….are…werewolves too."

I blinked. I blinked again.

"Well she doesn't seem like she's taking it too badly? Remember Kim and the lamp throwing incident?" Muttered Jacob.

"Wait for it." James muttered.

Everyone was watching me. I was just trying to take in the information. Werewolves, werewolves, the word kept swimming around my head but I could put no meaning to it. Until I remembered Paul getting angry, people not pushing him, once when I wound Matt up so much he ran into the garden and exploded. Shit.

"WHAT!" I screamed jumping behind Matt so I was on the other side of the room to Sam and that lot.

"And there it is." Aj muttered.

"What the hell do you mean their werewolves too?! What the hell is this world coming too?! I mean seriously, how can you all be fucking giant balls of fluff! Oh my god. I'm not safe! I'M GOING TO DIE!" I freaked out cowering behind Matt.

Everyone was looking a mixture of hurt and confused.

"But you're cowering behind a werewolf now." Kim pointed out fairly. I noticed Emily and Kim were still standing by them.

"Emily, Kim come this way, they could like, eat you." I said eyes wide, completely serious. Jared chuckled patting Paul on the back.

"Paul dude this so beats Kim's freak out." He laughed.

"But again you're hiding behind a werewolf Tally." Emily said.

I then realized her scars were not made by a bear.

"Oh my god. That wasn't a bear was it." I said banging my head on Matt's back. "How could I have missed that, am I really that stupid!" I muttered.

"Again you're hiding behind a werewolf." Seth said.

"Well yeah, but this is different, this is Matt he's completely stable…" I looked down where my top had ridden up and saw the beginning of the one long scar that stretched across my stomach from my right side heading left, up wards in a diagonal line, twisted round my back and ended up curving over my right shoulder, "Mostly."

"Well what makes you think we're any different?" Asked Quil.

"…" I shrugged calming down now.

"We'd never hurt you Tally." Paul said looking me in the eyes.

"But that's not true is it Paul?" I said calmly.

He clenched his jaw. "Intentionally."

I was still peering at him over the top of Matt's shoulder. I didn't want to believe him. I wanted to stay here, safely behind Matt for all eternity, but something told me I couldn't. I couldn't because of Paul. And I don't fucking know why. I moved out slowly from behind Matt and towards Paul, who despite his best efforts was shaking slightly, annoyed because I didn't trust him. I stopped in front of him and took a silent deep breath.

Placing my hands on his chest and looking into his eyes I said, "I know you wouldn't Paul, I trust you."

* * *

**Well basically - The dares were all weird but real. They were taken from our games of dares over the years. The drum set thing actually happened but it was like a year ago now, this is getting my own back :).**

**I just wanted to let yo know basically that, next time you will find out what's happening with the boys and Tally and Paul will proably get a little closer. Then he's going to freak a bit I think because it's either the next chapter or the one after he'll find out about Tally and Matt and get all jelous. Also I've planned a big argument over that when they're actually together so :). FUN!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. I will try and find a picture of Embrys mum/ Aunt Louise and also Tally's drum set and car :).**

**Much love,**

**....  
**


	5. Hold My Hand

**Hey guys,**

**So I know I promised a chapter after two/three days so here it is. **

**Just so you know it was meant to drag more but the boys bugged me. **

**Imma let you read this and have the long note at the end for once. **

**Pictures on my profile. Typo apologies.  
**

**The Awesome List: Marshmellow007 (who topped the awesome list by telling me I could be the next SM!), Miss. Ebbie Paige, Heather, TheOneToParanoidToTellHerName**

**I get people subscribe to my story and to me. And they favorite but they never review. Those people make me sad. Those people make me not want to update. **

**Disclaimer: Some of the note wasn't mine. And if I was SM I would be old.  
**

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Talla Cole**

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

And you smell like,

How angels oughtta smell,

And you look like,

You're ready to go,

So come on and hold my hand,

I'll take you everywhere,

Anywhere,

You wanna go.

- New Found Glory

- Hold My Hand

After a rather entertaining barbeque that included a giant food fight which I did not start no matter what Joe says, Aj, Matt, James, Joe and I found ourselves back at Sam and Emily's while everyone else went to their bonfire. I'm pretty sure there's something we were still missing because otherwise I don't see why we couldn't go. At the moment, this was the topic of conversation.

"Patience young grasshopper. Your time will come." Joe said grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes. "So what are we going to do?" I asked.

Everyone's eyes went from side to side. I really thought we were going to sit around bored for the short time we had left. We'd already watched a film, Saw, gory horror movies are cool. Judge away people.

"Why don't we have upsie-downsie races?" Matt suggested.

"Oh man super cool I am SO in." I said punching the air before hi-fiving Matt.

"Okay well I'll start and finish the races okay?" Asked James. We nodded.

All of us, James included, stripped off our tops. You see, upsie-downsie races are REALLY hard to do with tops on. I had change into short shorts and a tank top because the boys heat always suffocates me during movies. James took his top off per rule 127. We made up a rule and named it rule 127 when we were on the 127 bus once coming back from Seattle. It was that if one of us took off our top the rest of us had to so no one felt awkward. Mostly it was because at that point Matt was obsessed with seeing me in my bra but since we'd slept together a couple of times now the novelty had worn off and no one was uncomfortable if we had our tops off, but we just followed the rule to make it interesting. Anyway James would probably use his top for the flag.

"So the course is, round the house once, including up and down the stairs starting with going through to the kitchen okay?" Said Matt.

I nodded shoving my interlocked hands outwards to click my fingers. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make it so that the boys werewolf strength would last, obviously it would, but I would run out of strength. Ha! I know him too well. I practiced in the middle of the night once, I can make that.

We all flipped up onto our hands in a line.

"Ready…steady….GO!" Shouted James.

All four of us surged forwards. It's quite disorientating because you have to look up while walking on your hands so it's a weird position.

I made it out the door second closely following Matt. He stayed in the lead most of the race but as we ran round the dining room table I managed to pass him. I was up the stairs fast, yet trying to take it slow as possible because it really made your arms burn. I ran the landing and was on my way back down as Aj and Joe were coming up. I knew they were mostly watching me and Matt, who was still close behind me, because we got super competitive over these things.

I went down the stairs, which, when you have a large werewolf guy trying to push past you, is exceedingly hard and scary. I had just passed the front door when it opened and people poured in blocking Matt. I made it through the living room door and James waved his shirt.

"We have a winner."

I flipped off of my hands and onto my feet.

"Ha. And you guys call yourself werewolves. Pathetic. Whew!" I fell backwards onto the sofa with my arms stretched out.

Matt stormed into the room. "I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"Pah. You lost, deal with it." I said, mocking him a little.

"No. No I didn't. I bet you cheated."

"What?!"

"You KNOW you lost. You just suck. So deal with it."

Matt jumped on me and landed on my stomach. I groaned as the air left my mouth.

"Matt…can't…breathe!" I managed to choke out.

He smiled down at me. I glared, getting dizzy.

"Matt…dizzy now."

He rolled off of me. I took a deep breath and let my head hit the couch.

"Fucking gay." I mumbled.

He stuck his tongue out at me and pulled me off the sofa by my legs. I ended up half laying across him. I flipped myself over because I was quite uncomfortable so I was straddling him.

He rested his hands on my hips. "You know this is a VERY provocative position for me." He said staring at my boobs.

I placed my hands on his chest and raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously though, I can think of some very naughty things that start from this position." He said winking at me.

I heard a rumbling growl from behind me. Paul. How I knew that I do not know. I bent down towards him so my lips were near his ear. "In your dreams Matt." I whispered.

I climbed off of him. His hands trailed down my legs as they slid off of my hips towards him when I stood leaving a line of heat. "Every night baby." He said mocking me.

"Don't mock me." I said looking down at him. "Especially when I turn you on."

"You do not…" He looked down at himself where I was pointedly staring. "Bitch."

I laughed at him and shook my head. "Anyway, now I'm sure we've made everyone sufficiently awkward I'm going to put some more presentable clothes on."

I turned and walked past all the boys to get out of the room. I had to slip past Paul. I couldn't look at him. I knew he was looking at me. At my scar. I kept my eyes pointed at the ground. As I walked upstairs I began to blush. Fucking hell I've just sat in a room in short shorts and my lacy polka dot bra in front of everyone with my scar on show so their bound to fucking know one of the guys lost it with me once. Fuck in front of Paul. No wait, why the hell does it make any difference if it was in front of Paul? He's just like everyone else. It doesn't make any difference to me if Paul was there. I don't care if he was there because Paul doesn't mean anything more than anyone else to me.

I slipped out of my short shorts and put on some loose faded blue jeans and a green chequered shirt which I finished doing up as I bounded down the stairs.

I jumped on Matt's lap and laid across him.

"Alright darlin'?" I drawled.

"Why yes I think so my lovely." He said smiling.

"Good." I sighed. "Fuck. My arms are dead."

He let out a bark of laughter. "Gutted. I'm fine."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have some amazing werewolf strength." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Really? You don't? Fuck off then!" He said shoving me off his lap so I fell to the floor with a hard thump.

"Uh!" I looked up at him. He was messing about I knew this but he had shoved me really hard and my butt ached. Damn him! I saw Paul clench his jaw and his fists. "You suck do you know that?" I said.

"I do not suck. You suck." He replied.

"You're being mean!" I said giving him a puppy dog look.

He crossed his arms and looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"So? You won't give me a rematch."

"Do you realize how childish you're being?"

"I am not being childish you are."

"How am I?"

"You won't give me a rematch!"

"Do you really need to win that much?"

"Yes!"

"God!"

I turned away from him with my arms crossed. All the others looked between us. Aj, James and Joe shook their heads.

"It was like this ALL the time when they were dating." Joe said.

"Never any peace." Added Aj.

"But it's okay because it's only if one of them looses to the other at something. It'll blow over soon." James finished.

"They dated?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, on off for about two years." James said.

"He was her first shag weren't he." Said Joe.

I glared at him, going red. "Did you need to add that."

"Well it's the truth isn't it."

I shook my head and looked at the floor. "That's not the point."

Matt kicked me. "OWW!" That really fucking hurt. He seriously might have cracked one of my ribs. Paul's body started to shake a little.

"Give. Me. A . Rematch."

"Do you understand the meaning of the word no?"

"You are so unfair."

"Well I don't have the fucking strength to give you a rematch."

"Then you automatically lose."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Well it should."

"Ugh! That's it! I'm going to bed."

I stormed up the stairs to my room. Why the hell couldn't he just get it into his skull. I didn't want to give him a rematch. I shook my head and laid down to go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning in a car. My car. With Matt.

"Matt what the hell?"

"I wanted to get you your present before everyone woke up."

I frowned and yawned. "So where are we?"

"Going to get your present…in fact, we're here." I looked out of my window.

"A tattoo studio? You do realize I'm only seventeen right?"

"Yes, but that's not what this fake I.D says." He said flashing a small card at me. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

We got out of the car and walked into the tattoo studio. The artist started to set up for me. About ten minutes later I walked out of there with my new tattoo.

I'm a chicken so I didn't get anything big. Just a small one. And it still hurt like hell. I got the word 'risk' written in a simple font on the inside of my right wrist. Before my mother died, which she did giving birth to me, she wrote me a letter. By this point she knew I was a girl and the doctor had told her there was a good chance she wouldn't make it. The letter said:

To my darling baby girl,

If you are reading this I am no longer with you. Do not be unhappy at my passing. I understood this would come. There is but one thing I want you to remember in your life, Risk! Risk anything! Care no more for the opinions of others, for those voices. Do the hardest thing on earth for you. Act for yourself. Face the truth. Remember the biggest risk in life is to risk nothing at all.

I love you darling,

With all my heart,

Mum. x

I decided to get the word risk. Because that was what I'd been living my life by. I'd been risking everything. We pulled back into the drive just as everyone else came out.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked Emily.

"Getting a tattoo." I said while slamming the car door.

"Please tell me you're joking." She said putting her head in her hands.

"Nope."

"Let me see it then."

I walked over to my sister. Who towered above me and peeled back the protective covering so she could see it. When she did she smiled.

"Mum?"

I nodded. Placing the covering back down.

"I still don't approve."

I rolled my eyes. We made our way into the house.

"Did you get it?" I realized all of the boys must've pitched in, but wanted to be able to stop the others stopping me. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks guys." I said hugging them.

I realized there was absolutely no space to sit. Everyone was here, somehow flopped around. Matt had taken up residence on the floor. Kim was in Jared's lap. I frowned. I knew there was no way anyone would move for me. I plonked myself in Paul's lap.

"Hey find your own seat."

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?"

"Your comfortable."

"So? I don't want you all cuddled up to me."

"Funny you weren't complaining the other day."

"Shit!"

"Works both ways." I said laying my head on his shoulder. "What're we doing today?"

"Moving our stuff down." Aj said.

"So you are moving then?" I replied.

"No it's just our stuff." Joe said sarcastically.

"Okay smarty pants I was just checking."

It didn't take long to get the stuff down because we just had to wolf up there, get the moving van, Joe's Volvo, James's Harley and Matt's tuck.

I don't think the guys could believe it when all of my guys went and wolfed out and I walked round and picked up there clothes before Matt ran through my legs so I was sitting on him.

"See you in a bit." I shouted as they started running.

It was kind of weird ending up back in my old town, looking at the empty house that, despite all our best efforts and brain storming, Hannah, Emily and I still had no idea what to do with.

We literally got there jumped in the cars and headed back down. Matt diverted off towards the river though and we sat in his truck for a while, parked by the side, just looking at it.

"Do you remember the last time we came here?" He asked.

Idiot. How could I forget. This is where I lost it. This truck. This river. This boy. I played with my tongue bar as I looked at him. He hadn't really changed…much. He was a little more rough around the edges, but that was it.

He turned and saw me looking. Leaning towards me he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I responded. There was so much chemistry and history there it was hard not to. Although I wasn't enjoying it. I didn't want to. I didn't know what I wanted. That's a lie. I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted Paul. I still wasn't ready to admit that to myself though, so when Matt's tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth I granted it.

He tangled his hands in my hair after pulling me, somehow, into the back seat. He was straddling me and I was underneath him. He began to kiss down my neck, but even when he kissed my soft spot my body didn't respond. I did not want this. But then again, I'm a stubborn girl.

He took my top off. I took his top off. We were pressed up against each other, kissing passionately. I wasn't feeling anything. I had to stop this. I pulled away.

"Matt…"

"Not feeling anything huh?" He asked knowingly.

I looked down and bit the left side of my bottom lip, the way I do when I'm nervous.

"Sorry…"

"It's Paul isn't it?"

"How did you…"

"Oh please," He cut me off. "We knew since we first saw him staring at you. We didn't like it, but we knew."

"How did you know?"

"He looked at you like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It wasn't hard. The real question is how did you miss it?"

"I just…didn't want to believe it."

"That's your problem Tally." He said placing his warm hands on either side of my face. "You don't want to believe you need anyone. Because you think that makes you weak. It doesn't. You're only human."

I shook my head. "That's not it Matt." He made a sound of protest but I put my hand up to stop him. "I don't want to believe I need anyone but you guys. You guys are the only ones that have never left me. Emily and Hannah moved away, not really keeping contact. What if the person I fall in love with leaves me too. I don't think I could deal with that. I need to….to feel secure. I need you guys."

"Risk Tally."

My eyes flicked to my wrist where the word that was still covered seemed to be burning. I nodded.

"I need to see Paul."

Matt climbed back in the front and threw my top at me. "Well you better buckle up then."

I have never been so scared in my life. I knew Matt's tuck could be used off road if he switched the tiers, which he did, but seriously. We made the four hour journey in an hour and a half cutting through the forest. He swerved back onto the road and let me climb in the front before we got to Sam and Emily's. It would already be fun trying to explain why we were three hours late. I was actually thankful we didn't take the road. We could blame this on my abominable map reading skills. But any longer would even be suspicious for me.

We pulled into the drive. Aj, James and Joe were the first out of the door as we climbed out of the truck into the pouring rain. Typical La Push. "Tally map reading again?" They asked. Guessing.

I would be quite offended if we didn't want them to believe this. I nodded sheepishly as I made my way past them into the kitchen where I knew I'd find Emily. I had noticed Paul wasn't outside but there was no way I was asking the guys where he was.

'Where's Paul?' I wrote on a scrap of paper.

'Patrol.' She wrote back. 'Why?'

'I need to speak to him.' I wrote. 'Do you know when he'll be back?'

'No I-' Her writing was cut off mid sentence as the kitchen door that linked to the garden banged open.

We looked up to see a dripping wet Paul. The water was running off of him and steam was floating off his body he was so hot. Emily looked pointedly at me and then at the paper before moving around me and out of the kitchen. I didn't really notice, I was too busy staring at Paul. He just kind of stood their. I suppose he was waiting for me to do something.

I wasn't so sure now if I could. I was scared. What if he didn't like me? What if he thought it was a joke? I'd be so embarrassed. Or what if it didn't work out? Then I wouldn't be able to hang around with everyone anymore.

I don't know if I could face that. I flicked my eyes to the paper and noticed there was something extra written on it. I looked back at Paul who had cocked his head and was still looking at me. I looked back at the paper.

"Risk…" I whispered the word as I read it.

I looked at my wrist. I thought about my mother. I thought about Matt. I thought about Emily. I thought about my father. I thought about Aj. I thought about Sam. I thought about Leah. I thought about James. I thought about Jared. I thought about Joe. I thought about Kim. I thought about Embry. I thought about Quil. I thought about Jacob. I thought about Seth. I thought about Paul. And finally I thought about me.

I realized all of those people took risks. I realized I took risks but yet I couldn't bring myself to make the one that would have probably the best affect on my life if it worked out. I thought of the fucking army. All the things they risked every day. All the things they're wives risked in loosing them. I thought of Emily getting married next week and the risk she was taking.

And that was it. In my head I realized I didn't see Emily and Sam. I saw Paul and I. I saw the life we could have, with the small children running around a house, getting angry all the bloody time and wreaking havoc. I saw their children doing the same. And I was sitting their all wrinkled smiling at the thought of this moment and what could be different if I hadn't taken the risk. Then I realized I wanted to take this risk, because if I didn't none of that would be possible.

I moved round the table and towards Paul. Slowly as I was moving, it seemed to be much faster to me. I reached up and placed my hands on his hot chest, marvelling as I did at how warm he was, despite the freezing rain. The droplets were still running down his body. I looked up into his eyes.

The warmth and care that radiated out of them made me appreciate that if I had thrown away this opportunity. If I wasn't taking this risk, it wouldn't just be me I hurt. I ran my hands up his chest and slid them around his neck. I was still looking up at him.

He leant down towards me and the closer he was the harder my heart beat. As the cheeky little smirk I was becoming so attached to rested upon his face I realized he could probably hear it. I blushed and looked at the floor for a second, admiring how beautiful the patio was when it had just rained and the light was shimmering on it. Then I looked up back into Paul's eyes and as I felt his warm breath waft across my face my eyes fluttered closed.

And then he kissed me.

His warm lips touched mine and I felt so much all at once. His woodsy smell completely intoxicated me. Butterflies released in my stomach, but I smiled because it made the risk worth it. My heart rate increased ten fold, and he smirked into the kiss. Ass. Fireworks seemed to go off in my head and I couldn't concentrate on any sounds. Not even the sound of what seemed to be both packs taking the piss and 'awwing'. Throwing in the odd wolf whistle I was sure was Joe. None of that stuff that would usually bother me did. Because all I could focus on was Paul. His arms around me, and I was sure, supporting my whole body weight, because I was sure as hell to dizzy to do it myself. And anyway I think my feet were dangling above the floor. His full lips pressed against mine. My arms around him. Just a second. But a second that was so perfect I was sure in that moment I'd remember it for the rest of my life. And then it was over.

My feet touched the floor. The heat left my lips and my eyes fluttered open. I looked at Paul and bit the left side of my bottom lip smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Finally. Now Paul I know you called dibs but can I kiss her now?" Came Jacobs teasing voice from somewhere behind me.

A growl ripped out of Paul's chest and he pulled me closer to him. So he was holding me tightly against his warm body. I lent my head on his chest.

"Maybe not." Jacob reasoned. "We'll just wait 'til he goes out later Tally." Jacob winked at me.

Paul growled again shaking slightly. I giggled and I felt him stop shaking and look down at me confused. I directed my eyes up to him. He looked so cute I couldn't help but giggle again.

"What makes you think I'D want to kiss HIM even if he wanted to kiss me? Which I'm sure he doesn't." I asked.

"Well…I…um…" I smiled at him and pecked his chest.

Mostly because I couldn't reach his lips. At this moment, being short sucked. I hugged him.

"I wouldn't want to kiss Jacob." I said matter-of-factly.

Jacob crossed his arms and pouted.

"Well what about me?" Asked Embry joking around.

I threw the spatula Emily had been using at him. He caught it. Stupid werewolf reflexes.

"Don't wind Paul up."

"Why what're you gonna do? Throw a spatula at me?"

Aj, Matt, James and Joe looked at me.

"Dude you so shouldn't have said that!" Joe said catching the malicious glint in my eye.

"Joe is Bob still in my car?" I asked.

He nodded fearfully.

"Like we'd touch Bob." Matt muttered.

Aj grinned, "More than our life's worth."

James threw me the keys, "Well this should be fun."

I ran out to my dodge and got a metal baseball bat with 'BOB' written on it in big black letters out.

I skipped back into the house and stood behind Embry, clicking my heels together in anticipation.

He turned round with raised eyebrows and I revealed Bob. His eyes went wide and he took a step back.

"Embry meet Bob. Bob, Embry. Now Embry I learned that I might not be able to damage a werewolf but Bob here sure can. And he is more than happy to help." I said in a cheerful voice.

"Now I suggest you run." He didn't need telling twice, he turned and legged it up the stairs.

"Why is it always the stairs?" I asked Aj.

"It seems the safest option until you realize you have to come back down." He said just as Embry appeared at the top.

I started walking up. "Works for me." I said before chasing Embry with Bob.

Bob hadn't been needed for a while. Tonight was going to be fun.

And when I heard Matt say, "Just so you know...if you hurt her we will take you to the vets and have you put down.", I knew I'd be fine for a while yet. The next step for me, School. After that, Emily's wedding.

* * *

**PICTURES ON PROFILE!**

**OH MY GOD! I went to see new moon and the tickets were all sold out so I didn't get to see it yet :(. And I don't think I'll have the money again before it comes out on DVD because the boys dragged me bowling instead. **

**I hope you all liked this... It was a bit full on so I got light hearted again towards the end. Just so you know people THE DRAMA IS NOT OVER! I have so much drama set up for the rest of this fic I don't know how to fit it all in. **

**REVIEW OR ELSE AJ, MATT, JAMES AND JOE WILL EAT YOU! **

**Much Love, **

**....  
**


	6. Battlefield

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry for the delay it's been hectic. My laptop broke and I almost cried but Joe spent a whole night fixing it bless him so he deserves big kisses from all the female readers....so I think that's all the readers. Anywho...**

**Typo apologies. **

**Pictures are on my profile. **

**The Awesome List: Marshmellow007, danie568, HeartsofNarnia, mouse123, Sapphyre-xo**

**So I think you should review if you have favorite-d and alerted because otherwise I don't know if you like it. You do realize I can name and shame right? I get e-mails about these things :).**

**Disclaimer: If I was SM the story would be about Paul. **

**Much Love, **

**Arianna Talla Cole,**

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

I never meant to start a war,

You know I never wanna hurt you,

Don't even know what we're fighting for,

Why does love always feel like a battlefield.

- Jordin Sparks

- Battlefield

I woke up on Monday morning all warm and snuggly. Then again that might have had something to do with the werewolf still snoring lightly next to me. I was all cuddled up into Paul's chest looking up at him. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. Paul. Innocent. Just the thought had me shaking in silent laughter. Fuck I was getting stitches but I didn't want to wake him up. Bless him. Sam and Emily hadn't been to happy that he fell asleep last night while we were watching a movie in my room but since they knew it would be almost impossible for me to wake Paul up they felt pretty confident we wouldn't get up to anything inappropriate. Pah. I'm pretty sure if I wanted to get up to anything 'inappropriate' I'd manage to wake Paul. But as it happens I don't want my future brother in law knowing what I look like naked. Yet, at least. So they have nothing to fret about.

I kissed Paul softly on the lips before trying to sneak away to have a shower. Note to self, it is as impossible to sneak away from a sleeping werewolf whose arms are around you, as it is for a girl to pee standing up. Possible, but really fucking hard. Seriously, the more I tried to move the tighter Paul pulled me to him. I will fucking get my shower if it kills me. I tried to move closer and slip out. I managed to get out of his vice like grip. SCORE!! I punched the air with my fist and began to attempt to fall out of my single bed. Good it was a large single bed really because it was almost to small for Paul on his own. I have to cuddle right up to him to manage to sleep. Lucky he holds onto me tight so I don't fall out, also lucky he didn't crush me and I didn't overheat. Anyway I was just about to scrabble off the bed when I was yanked backwards forcefully and pulled tight against Paul once again.

"Where DO you think your going?" He said as if I was breaking the law or something. Seriously I just wanted a damn shower.

"To get a bloody shower. Now would you please let go of me?" I asked, quite nicely for my usual grumpy morning self.

"Nooo."

"Paul….please. Please Paul." I crooned in a baby voice flipping over and looking up at him pouting.

He cracked open an eyelid and peered out at me bleary eyed. Aww bless him, he looked so cute.

"Do not use the puppy dog face on me woman." He threatened.

I intensified the cuteness. "Pllllllllllleeeeeeease."

He huffed at me and reluctantly unwound his arms. "Fine."

I jumped out of the bed. "Fuck it's freezing!" I exclaimed shivering slightly.

He went to pull me back into bed. "No. We have school today and I'm pretty sure I don't need to be late on my first day because I was laying in bed with you."

"Well I think that sounds like a reasonable excuse."

"I don't think Sam will see it like that. Do you?"

"You know what…go get your shower."

I grinned at him and pecked him on the cheek before skipping out of the room for a hot shower. It didn't take me long, mostly, as sad as it sounds, because I wanted to be back to see Paul. I jumped out of the shower and got dressed, applying a little make-up because I wanted to look nice, DAMN PAUL AND HIS INFLUENCE!, and then I quickly dried my hair.

That took the longest in itself it was like thirty minutes because I have thick hair. I contemplated straightening it but I knew that would also take ages. Nope I'll stick with the 'big' look today. I fluffed it up and skipped down the stairs. Rice Crispies here I come.

Everyone was in the dining room, as they always are when there's food around. I sat down after wrestling the rice crispies off of Quil who might have been trying to set a new record for most amount that fit in a bowl.

"Your hair is all fluffified today." Matt commented, "Looks nice."

I smiled at him, "Thank you." And then I caught the filthy look Paul was giving him and rolled my eyes.

Now this is why I didn't want them to know about Matt. Paul will never trust me around him. In fact I think it's going to cause arguments because Matt and I are pretty damn close. I poked Kim in the side. We were sitting as far away from the boys as possible, up by Emily and Leah. Kim looked round at me frowning and I motioned to Paul with my head, she shook her head and poked Emily who rolled her eyes and poked Leah who threw a spoon at him. I have no idea how but he flicked his hand up and caught it, then, sent it spinning back towards Leah. She didn't manage to react quickly, probably focusing on breakfast and got hit in the face. Everyone was waiting for the reaction, for her temper to flare and for them to have an argument. Just as it was probably about to start I laughed. Leah glared over at me but I really couldn't stop laughing because she had milk all down her face where the spoon had hit her. Everyone else of course was sensible enough, or just plain frightened of Leah enough, not to laugh. But I couldn't help it. Seth was sitting across from me making a cutting off motion at his neck trying to get me to stop but I really couldn't control it. Leah got up from the table and began to walk round to me. I jumped out of my seat too. Still giggling. We started to circle the table.

"Leah you would laugh if it was me." I said.

"That's completely irrelevant."

"Is not."

She suddenly started to run at me, so of course I legged it away from her. But she caught me. Damn werewolf, and slugged me in the shoulder. I heard a small pop.

"SHIT!" I shouted. My arm felt like it was fucking burning. "Leah, I am not one of the indestructible, cannot feel pain unless hit with a crowbar boys, I actually am human." I said.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard." She said looking worried.

Paul was glaring and shaking slightly.

"Fucking hell I think you dislocated my bloody shoulder."

"What?!" Paul screamed.

"Calm down Paul." I said to him. "No biggie."

"James, do the honors?"

"Certainly."

James moved towards me. "WAIT!" I looked over at Paul who had shouted.

"What?"

"What's he gonna do?"

"He's going to pop it back in."

"Won't that hurt?"

"Like a bitch. Makes grown men cry. But seriously it's better James than anyone else, Matt'd break my arm, so would Aj and Joe does it so slow it canes. This is not the first time things like this have happened and it probably won't be the last." I said reassuringly yet truthfully.

There was no point lying to him because I would swear like a sailor when it was popped in and it would hurt all day but I didn't want him leaving it because it had to be done, of course I lied a little, the worst that has popped out before is my fingers, but he does not need to know that.

James took my shoulder and arm in his hands. "Ready?"

"Do I look fucking ready?" I asked knowing I'd gone kind of pale.

"Not at all." He replied. And with that he snapped it back into place.

"FUCK! SHIT! OH BOLLOCKS! GOD FUCKING HELL! SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

There was a small pop. "All done."

"Oh Jesus, thank fuck for that." I said rolling my sore shoulder. "Leah if I didn't think it would break my hand I'd fucking punch you right now."

"Sorry." She replied meekly.

"S' alright."

Paul came over to me and put his hot hand on my shoulder, I leaned into the touch slightly, it felt so bloody good because it made the pain disappear. I turned and kissed him. I could feel him smiling into the kiss, which thinking about it, he has done every time we've kissed.

Somebody loudly cleared their throat. I turned around surprised to see it was Emily.

"Still my little sister. Unnatural." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Please, you're my older sister and I have to watch your sickly sweet, makes me feel all uncomfortable moments with Sam, that's just like eww. And it feels like I'm intruding on something."

"So don't watch then." Sam threw in.

"Touche."

"You're going to be late." Emily said looking at the clock.

"SHIT!" Everyone shouted running out the door grabbing our bags as we went.

I hopped in the Jeep on reflex and Paul glared at me slightly as all the cars pulled off. Oh yeah I was going to have to do some grovelling.

"You do realize school has not even started yet and I have managed to piss off Paul?" I said to the boys.

"You just have that affect on people." Joe said as we pulled up outside reception.

The school was a small set of scattered buildings and a large field, with a hall on the side of it that must be for football and such. We all traipsed inside reception.

"Hello we're the new kids." Aj said to a small old woman with curly white hair.

"Ahh yes, I'm guessing Miss Young is the female?"

"Was it the MISS part that tipped you off?" I replied sarcastically. School and I do not mix well.

She frowned at me. "Dear if you have that attitude you'll be finding yourself in detention before long." She said handing me a slip and a schedule before passing the same to the others. "Just bring the yellow slip back here at the end of the day signed by all of your teachers."

We nodded and left the reception. Aj re-parked the Jeep in the student parking lot and we heard a bell sound.

"Time to go and face the masses?" James asked.

"I should presume so." I replied in a posh voice.

He grinned lazily at me while we strolled towards the buildings. Joe and I had first period together and we were a year lower than James, Aj and Matt so we diverted away from them to find building three.

It took us a good five minutes but we found it eventually. 'English Lit - Mr Griffin.' I read the plaque as we got to our room. I gave a crazy big smile up at Joe.

"Do not make a family guy joke or you will get detention, I can almost guarantee it." Joe said. I knew he was finding it hard to resist himself.

"You are no fun." I moaned pushing open the door.

The teacher was an old, balding man with large spectacles that had slipped half way down the bridge of his nose. When he turned to look at us he pushed them back up.

"Ah you must be, Miss Young and Mr Call I presume?"

"Unless your expecting anyone else…I would presume so too." I replied.

He chuckled, "A sense of humor I like that. Okay, Miss Young you take the seat at the back next to Mr West there and Mr Call you can sit right here next to Mr Bailey."

Oh great opposite sides of the classroom. I made my way towards the back bench and sat down. I was next to a creepy looking guy. He was quite dark skinned like most Quileutes but more pasty looking if that's possible. He also had weird stringy hair and a large hooked nose. All in all, not a looker. Flinging my bag on the table I began to ruffle through trying to find a pen. I found a notebook no problem because I always have one of those but a pen is a completely different matter altogether.

"Pen, pen, pen." I muttered to myself.

I was amazed by all the complete shit in my bag. I mean I have a wrench in here but a pen, no that would just be waaay too normal.

"Aha!" I found a small pencil. "I am so going to have to borrow a pen at lunch." I muttered again frowning at my tiny chewed pencil which must be the size of half my little finger at most. It was completely dented with teeth marks where I zoned out and chewed on the end before it got this small.

I shook my head to clear my worries for the moment and looked up to focus on the teacher. Actually I failed everything at my last school. I have attention deficit disorder or ADD so my mind just kind of wonders off. I was hardly ever passing even when James put in fifty hours of revision with me, I might know what to write but something gets lost in the translation from my head to the paper. Also I'll know what I'm meant to do but I just get distracted and then the test is over. I fail at everything. My school actually said if I graduated it would be a miracle. They thought for finals they'd try to swing it so I could do them orally, because then you can't really get distracted without the examiner being like, "so carry on", and they were hoping that would mean I'd pass. But I don't know. I really don't have high hopes for my future. I'm pretty useless. Maybe I'd be a good housewife…minus the obsessive cleaning.

A sharp nudge pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up at the teacher who was still droning on about Shakespeare. Not about him then. I twisted my head to the side and realized it was the boy next to me who had nudged me.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're new."

"No shit." I muttered before replying "Oh really? I was wondering why this desk was a different color brown."

"Ooh feisty. Me like."

I frowned at the guy. Seriously I should have slapped him. I could see Joe grinning like he does when he overhears a awkward conversation I'm having.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"What have you got next?" He asked.

I checked the scrunched up piece of paper that was my schedule.

"Remedial Algebra. Mr Warner." Oh great I suck at Algebra.

"Oh me too I'll show you the way, come on." He said standing, it was only then that I realized the class was over.

I pushed everything back in my rucksack. "Erm, I think I'll be alright thanks."

"No I insist."

"It's okay, really."

I pushed passed the guy to Joe.

"What've you got next?"

"AP Algebra. Mrs Smith."

"Damn it! I really am going to kill you for being smart."

The creepy looking guy pushed next to me again. "Come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me from the room.

Where the hell is Paul and his overprotective boyfriend antics when you actually need them?

I yanked my hand out of his grasp. "Dude personal space."

He shrugged his shoulders and led me towards the next room. It was in building five. As I walked into the room everyone was throwing paper airplanes and stuff around. I was kind of nervous now.

"There's no seating plan in this class, come on you can sit next to me." Weird guy said, tucking a greasy strand of his stringy hair behind his ear.

A big jock dude that had a ruffled but cool look came striding over, I suppose he was quite cute, looked a little like Ashton Kutcher, but I wasn't finding him that good looking, in fact I was comparing him to Paul in my head. Which is scary since I've been with Paul all of one day.

"Why the hell would a cute new girl like this want to sit next to you greasy?" He asked in a loud voice. "I'm pretty much sure she'd want to sit next to a cool guy like me."

"An air head you mean Johnny?" Asked weird guy.

"You're in this class too butt face."

"But I'm not in EVERY remedial class."

"You wanna watch it." Johnny said shoving the creepy guy into the wall.

A girl in dark clothes and thick black eyeliner waved to me and patted the seat next to her. I gladly rushed over. I would take a weird girl rather than a weird guy any day.

"Hey." I said sliding into the seat next to her.

"Hey. Best to sit while they're arguing and then they'll get over it." She said.

"Thanks. I'm Talla. My friends call me Tally." I said holding out my hand.

"Jessica, friends call me Jessie." She replied smiling and shaking my hand.

Her head was died a bright red colour and she had large green eyes, her lips were quite thin and her nose was really small. She gave off one of those, don't mess with me looks. You know, she was kind of the tall, pretty girl that no one notice. And then when you did notice you thought they were a freak because they wore dark clothing and actually had a personality. Basically she was the individual type. I suppose a cross between a scene kid and an emo if you had to stereotype her.

"So, will this teacher hate me?"

"How bad do you suck at Algebra?"

"Dig a grave and bury it bad."

"Yeah, you'll be hated."

"Lovely."

And she wasn't wrong either. Weird guy did end up sitting near me but only because Johnny wanted to sit at the back and I had sat at the front with Jessie. Which by the way turned out to be a bad idea. I got three detentions. One for not paying attention, one for swearing at him and one for sucking at algebra.

He actually scared me though. Mr Warner was a tall, stocky guy that looked like he wanted to kill you. He entered the room all formidable looking and asked a question in a deep voice. I didn't know the answer. Then during the lesson he was talking to me and I tried to explain I have ADD but apparently everyone says that so it being true makes no difference. He's one of those guys that spits when he talks too so as he's shouting at me I get spit on my face, I wiped it off and was like "Dude you fucking spat on me." So obviously I got in trouble for that. And then I didn't get an answer right all lesson so I got into trouble for that too.

Next I had History, which, weird guy was also in. Joy. That was in building two. I went through that lesson with no problems except weird guy poking me. I'm good at history.

Then there was Spanish which was in the same building. I was in the same class as weird guy for that too but I sat away from him and I'm fluent in Spanish so I could do that no problem. Then it was time for lunch.

"I'll show you where the cafeteria is." Weird guy said, "You can sit with my friends and I."

"As much as I'd love too, I have to sit with my friends."

"But it's your first day here."

"Yes but Emily Young is my sister, she's who I'm living with, her and her fiancée Sam Uley. I know people."

"Fine." He huffed storming off once we reached the cafeteria.

It wasn't hard to spot the guys. I grabbed an apple and made my way over to their table. It was on the edge of the cafeteria, quite far away from everyone else but I could see all the girls wanted to sit there. The guys had their plates piled high with food and were shoving it down their throats at a rapid rate of knots. I was making my way to their table when a girl stopped me.

She was really tall with peroxide blond hair and due to the posse on the table I supposed quite popular. "Oh no sweetie you can't sit there." She said condescendingly. "Even I'm not allowed to sit there and I'm the most popular girl in school."

"Right, well they're my friends so goodbye." I said moving around her. I was not taking that shit.

I heard her tell her friends to watch me be embarrassed. I suppose she thought they wouldn't let me sit down. Actually it was quite the opposite. There were no chairs when I got to the table but somehow, don't ask how, everyone had finished eating.

"And where am I supposed to sit?" I asked pretending to be offended as I came up behind Paul.

He turned round and pulled me onto his lap. "Right there will do."

Huh I thought he'd still be pissed with me. I shook my head at him and took a bite out of my apple.

"How bad do you think Sam would take it if I had a detention." I knew Emily would be used to it. She's my sister but Sam had standing in the community and I was living under 'his' roof.

They all went silent.

"Please tell me you don't." Jared said.

"Three."

"How DID you manage that?" Quil asked.

"Well, there's this algebra teacher called Mr Warner…"

"Say no more, Sam will be fine." Embry cut in. "Everybody knows he loves giving detention."

"Oh good."

I rested my head on Paul's chest and I heard someone gasp. I turned and looked over his shoulder and it was the peroxide blond.

"Oh yeah, you weren't meant to let me sit here."

They all laughed, "Take no notice, that's Candy. She probably felt very rejected. She wanted Jared and Kim got him. She wanted Paul for ages and all he said was I don't date seriously and now you've turned up and you got him."

"Huh. I can see us having problems." I commented. Still focused on Candy.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"She's got her, I'm going to steal him look on." Kim answered for me. "Not going to work Tally?"

"Snowballs chance in hell."

She laughed, "Who's that coming this way?" Asked Matt.

I turned round and looked across the other side of the table and groaned. "Weird guy."

"That's Gerard, why are you groaning about a weird guy Tal?" Jacob answered and asked confused.

"Why would weird guy come over here?"

"Please tell me you didn't talk to him." Paul said.

"Joe abandoned me with him and he doesn't leave you alone. Why?"

"Because he is not going to leave you alone."

I banged my head on Paul's shoulder.

"Talla may I have a word?" Asked Gerard eying Paul.

"Erm…actually you know…Kim just…asked me to…erm…drive her…home. Yeah that's it. She's ill and stuff so…we'll be going now."

"Oh." He looked kind of shocked. "What do you have next lesson?"

"Biology with Mrs Zane." I said praying he didn't have the same.

"Shame I have Physics with Mr Metford."

"Oh, yes that is a shame well…I'm sure I'll see you…some time…er…later." I said grabbing Kim off of Jared and making a brake for it.

"Where are we going to go now?" She whispered.

"I have no idea." I whispered back.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, weird guy, must stop calling him that so correction, Gerard, wasn't in any more of my classes. I had my detentions Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday so after handing our slips in at the school we all drove home. This time I made a point of getting in Paul's car which made him grin like a fool.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked Kim when we got in.

"Dinner then Emily's hen night."

"She planned it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Isn't that like, against the law?" I asked.

Kim laughed at me. Sam and the guys left for the bachelor party right after dinner. Kim, Leah, Hannah, who had come, and I were left waiting for Emily to reveal the destination.

"We're going to see the nutcracker ballet." She announced.

"What? You're meant to get smashed and go to a strip club." I moaned.

"Ha, you're not old enough."

"Fake I.D. you so know that's what the boys are doing."

"We are more mature."

"Ugh."

I didn't really pay any attention to the ballet. It was quite weird. I burst up in silent laughter when the guys came out in tights dancing by themselves and you could see their package. Maybe I'm not more mature. Emily hit me. After we'd dropped Hannah off we were driving back towards ours.

"You wait 'til Paul finds out you wanted to go to a strip club." Leah said laughing.

"Don't you dare tell him that, it is not what I said."

Leah hurtled out of the car and into the house with me hot on her tail. We knew the boys would be back because it was three am it had taken us so long to drive there, watch it and get back. I was raced after her into the house, she bounded into the middle of the living room and took a deep breath, the guys looked up at her, wary. I jumped on her back and clamped my hand over her mouth.

"It's lies. All lies. I did not say it and you will not tell him I did." I said, trying to keep my hand over her mouth.

All the boys perked up at my words and straightened themselves out, looking interested.

"What won't she tell me you said?" Paul asked.

"Not important." I managed to reply quickly.

Kim and Emily had come and were now perched on their respective boyfriends laps.

"I think Paul will disagree." Emily said laughing.

"She's right though you're taking it out of context and twisting her words." Kim agreed with me.

"But that won't matter to Paul when he hears it." Emily giggled.

"You. Are. Evil. Family." I spat out. "I can't believe you want him to be in a mood with me."

"Well you disrespected my ballet."

"Emily, scrawny pasty guys in tights jumping around with stick women."

"It's the arts."

"It's boring." "OWW!"

I screamed and fell off Leah's back.

"You bit my hand no fair."

Leah caught her breath back. "Tally wanted to go to a strip club Paul."

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!" I shouted.

Paul was shaking and glaring at me. I moved over to him.

"Paul…Paul…Paul…Paul…Paul…Paul…Paul." He ignored me and kept turning away. "Well thanks a lot Leah."

"You're welcome."

I am going to kill her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Soon it will be Emilys wedding and of course also soon a vamp will show, because what kind of crappy twilight fic would this be otherwise?**

**Pics are on my profile. **

**Aj, Matt, James and Joe are planning on eating all those who did not review and they say if I'm too nice to name and shame, they will name and shame those who do not review!**

**Anywho..**

**Much love,**

**....  
**


	7. Bad Boys

**Hey guys, **

**Right so:**

**Disclaimer: If I was SM Paul would imprint on Talla :). Also I don not own the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**The Awesome List: Miss. Ebbie Paige, IcePrincessFireQueen**

**Typo apologies. **

**Pictures are on my profile of the dresses and flowers and such.**

**YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHEN THEY ARE MENTIONED OR SUNG IN THE CHAPTER TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT TALLY MEANS E.G IF SHE SAYS A SONG IS ODD USED IN THAT CONTEXT!  
**

**So basically my muses for this story, mostly being the boys, wouldn't leave me alone all night so although the boys don't really appear in this chapter and it's more a Tally/Paul Emily/Sam chapter, I want to make it clear they kept me up all night writing this so you better bloody review. **

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Tala Cole**

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

Even though I know they're no good for me,

It's the risk I take for the chemistry,

With the bad boys always catching my eye,

Oo Way,

Oo Waa,

Yeah the bad boys are always spinning my mind.

- Alexandra Burke

- Bad Boys

It was Friday night and I had just got back from my final dress check. Now we had our dresses ready for the wedding tomorrow. Emily was staying at Leah's for the night with the rest of the bridal party. So, Kim, Hannah, Claire and I. There was something up with Quil. I mean seriously he loves spending time with my niece. Well, as long as he's keeping her occupied. I shook my head thinking about how he babysat for hours earlier. Playing dress up and everything. Anywho…

We had just settled down for the night. Apparently we were having professional hair and make-up tomorrow. Lovely. I hate people touching my face and hair. They never do it how I like it. I couldn't help but think about Paul. He hadn't spoken to me since Monday. In fact all I got was glares. Leah hadn't been on patrol with anyone who had phased with him so no matter how much we told him it wasn't true he didn't believe me. Damn him.

The wind was battering all sides of the house and the rain was coming down in sheets. Like literally walls of rain being blown across the street. It was thundering loudly with deep growling rumbles and lightning streaked across the dark and depressing sky. Fuck.

I'm scared shitless of storms.

When I was three my dad had to go and pick up my sisters from a sleepover because of a bad storm. It was only going to be like thirty minutes at the most so he left me sleeping in the house alone. Everything was locked and I was completely safe but he'd left one window open so the bottom half of the house flooded and when I walked downstairs not only was I scared and alone but I thought I was going to drown or be electrocuted. Never liked storms since then. I can't sleep and it's the one time I'm close to crying. At the moment I was completely terrified. Fuck it.

I crept out of the room and downstairs. This might sound crazy because I hate storms but I NEEDED Paul. It felt weird thinking that because it was usually Aj, Matt or James. Never Joe because he tries to freak me even more.

It was only down the street, round the corner to ours anyway which is where the guys were. I knew he'd be in my room. Hey maybe I could sneak in because it's like one am and surely the storm will block out the sound of me coming in.

That's another thing I don't like about storms. The creepy sounds they make. I was dripping wet. Completely soaked from head to toe. Great. Even my underwear was soaked and how smart am I? Just coming out in my Pj's god.

I managed to get in the back door and it was just as I suspected everyone was completely out of it. I snuck up the stairs and into my room. Paul wasn't asleep. He was coming out of the bathroom through the door that joined the rooms.

"Tally?" He whispered.

I nodded hugging my cold frame teeth chattering. I think he knew anyway without needing to check but whatever. He crossed the room in one big stride and pulled me close to him. I was shivering badly. He shut the door.

"What're you doing here?" He asked running his hands up and down my arms to warm me up.

"I'm scared of storms." I said leaning his head against my chest.

"So you came out in one to get here." He raised his eyebrows.

"I needed you."

I could feel him grin as he pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"I was left alone in one like this when I was three and I thought I was going to drown or…die…or be electrocuted. They've freaked me out ever since."

He pulled me over towards the bed.

"Isn't this like your only pair of Pj's?" I nodded. I always washed them and dried them during the day so I'd never had to buy anymore.

He pulled off his top, which he had actually been wearing for once and shoved me towards the bathroom. "Go change."

I grabbed some underwear as I passed my draw and went into the bathroom. I reemerged about two minutes later dry, not warm, but dry. I was wearing his Donald Duck t-shirt that came down to my mid thigh and had 'I flunked my ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASS' written on it. As soon as I came out he pulled me close to him, although I didn't fail to notice him checking me out, running his eyes up and down my frame and smirking at how I looked in his shirt.

"You better not get a cold." He muttered.

"I won't."

We laid on the bed and I snuggled close to him. He kept me nice and warm and I actually felt safe with him. I NEVER felt safe in storms.

"Paul, you know, I didn't say I wanted to go to a strip club. I said you're meant to get smashed and go to a strip club and okay I did mention fake I.D but only because I knew that's what you guys were doing." I confessed pressed against his chest. I didn't think I could handle him being angry with me anymore.

"I know Tally I was just wound up. You know how I get, I'm sorry." He said.

Shocked would not even be the word. I was gob smacked. Paul apologizing? It was a miracle. It should be in the tabloids.

"Don't mention this to anyone. I never apologize even when I KNOW I'm wrong."

"Won't the guys find out anyway?"

"Yeah but if you ignore it they won't bring it up. Rule. If they're not told they pretend like they don't know if possible, unless they HAVE to tell. Makes things easier."

I nodded. "So why did you apologize to me?"

"Because you're special Tally. You're amazing and I can't bare to see you upset when I can prevent it."

I felt myself swell inside. Not only was Paul talking to me again, he was also being sweet and deep. I tilted my head up too look at him. He kissed my nose.

"Go to sleep."

I really wanted to kiss his lips then. One because I hadn't for so long and two because he was being nice and kind and caring and because I actually thought I'd be able to get to sleep, which, I had never been able to do in a storm. But I didn't I just closed my eyes, pulling myself closer to Paul and tried to sleep, because I did NOT want to ruin such a sweet and perfect moment.

Paul's phone rang loudly the next morning, pulling away my lovely dreams. I huffed as he answered it with a rough, groggy " Ello."

He listed for a couple of seconds before putting the phone down and turning to me. "Get dressed, run back, sneak in the bathroom window while Kim and Leah cover."

"You are a saint." I said kissing him roughly and grabbing some clothes. I threw them on and ran back to Aunt Sue, Seth and Leah's. Of course Leah, Kim, Emily, Hannah, Claire and I were the only ones there. I scaled the wall with some aid from the drainpipe and tumbled in the bathroom window. I knocked on the door and Kim passed me through my 'Tahiti' coloured floor length dress through the door. I mean seriously for all intensive purposes it was lilac.

When I came out we were all in our dresses. Claire looked adorable in her little 'Tahiti' cough, LILAC, cough coloured dress. She was skipping around all happily. We all, yes including little Claire who had gotten her ears pierced just for the occasion, were wearing our round freshwater pearl earrings which were 'lavender' coloured. Seriously I thought they were having Emily over. I think it's all lilac. I was not going through all this hullabaloo for my wedding. No freaking way.

Emily of course looked absolutely stunning in her white floor length strapless wedding dress with scatterings of jewel thingys. I never knew what to call them. OH beads. That's it. Yeah anyway, she looked freaking AWESOME!

So onto the wedding…

Emily was obviously stressing during the journey to the church.

"You better behave Tally I'm warning you."

"But Emily, haven't you heard? Well behaved women never make history."

She scowled at me. I looked over at Kim and began to sing, "Goin' to the chapel and we're, gonna get ma-a-arried. Goin' to the chapel and we're, gonna get ma-a-arried."

She joined in, "Gee, I really love you and we're, gonna get ma-a-arried."

Leah joined in for the last bit, "Goin' to the chapel of love."

Emily hit us with her bouquet. "DON'T!"

When we got out of the car we were giggling and singing loudly as possible to annoy her. She looked about ready to kill us. Actually she took her shoes of hoicked up her dress and chased us around while we were waiting outside. Hannah watched with Claire they were both in hysterics.

I slipped into the church and went to see the groom. I skipped down the isle and over to the large group of groomsmen who were all in 'Tahiti' coloured ties. I couldn't help but notice how amazingly hot Paul looked in a tux. There's something about a bad boy for me, but there's also something about a bad boy in a tux...

"SAMUEL!"

He span round rolling his eyes. "What could you possibly want Tally?"

"Uh. I'm offended. Maybe I just wanted to see how my brother-in-law to be is coping."

All the boys raised their eyebrows at the same time, it was…creepy.

"Okay, so I'm escaping your crazed bride who is chasing us around and hitting us with her shoes."

"And why is she doing that?" He asked genuinely looking shocked.

"Because we wouldn't stop singing Chapel Of Love by the Dixie Cups."

Sam bent down, removed his shoe and hit me with it.

"HEY!"

"Well stop freaking my bride out!"

"Am I the only one being beaten with a shoe to do this?"

"No, Emily's sorting the others out now."

"Oh okay smart arse. You know what? I'm going back outside, Emily has stilettos but you hit harder." I said rubbing my arm.

"Okay tell her I love her and I'll see her in," He checked his watch, "Ten minutes."

"Alright, she'll be the one in white."

He rolled his eyes again and I couldn't help but notice either I do that a lot or people do it a lot at me. Either way it happens a lot around me.

"You don't say doofus."

"Actually I do say. Hence the, she'll be the one in white. God men these days." I said shaking my head and making my way back out of the church.

I had no sooner come out of the doors than Emily bombarded me with questions. "Is he okay? Has he eaten? Is his tie on? Is it too tight? How does he look? What did you talk about?"

"SLOW DOWN WOMAN!" I shouted, she stopped talking and waited.

"Right, He's okay, still an idiot but he can survive for one night without you believe it or not, yes his tie is on, no it's not too tight, we talked about you and he hit me with a shoe, he loves you and he'll see you in ten minutes, how the hell am I supposed to know if he's eaten? and quite frankly Paul looks hotter. Sam is just not my type."

She whacked me with her shoe again.

"He looks dashing m'love." I added with a big smile.

"Thank you." She said. I rolled my eyes.

Everything went quite inside the church but I was the only one that noticed. The door was open slightly but we started singing again.

"Goin' to the chapel,

And we're gonna get ma-a-arried,

Goin' to the chapel,

And we're gonna get ma-a-arried,

Gee, I really love you,

And we're gonna get ma-a-arried,

Goin' to the chapel of love.

Spring is here, the-e-e sky is blue, whoa-oh-oh,

Birds all sing as if they knew,

Today's the day, we'll say "I do"

And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're

Goin' to the chapel,

And we're gonna get ma-a-arried,

Goin' to the chapel,

And we're gonna get ma-a-arried,

Gee, I really love you,

And we're gonna get ma-a-arried,

Goin' to the chapel of love.

Bell's will ring, the-e-e sun will shine, whoa-oh-oh,

I'll be his and he'll be mine,

We'll love until the end of time,

And we'll never be lonely anymore because we're,

Goin' to the chapel,

And we're gonna get ma-a-arried,

Goin' to the chapel,

And we're gonna get ma-a-arried,

Gee, I really love you,

And we're gonna get ma-a-arried,

Goin' to the chapel of love.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Goin' to the chapel of love,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Goin' to the chapel of - WOAH!"

Emily had launched her shoe at me and it had missed by a millimeter.

"Dude why me?!" I shouted.

"Because if I get you they'll get the message. I will kill you all if I have too."

"You wouldn't kill your bridesmaids." We all giggled.

"Wanna bet?" She sounded and looked so freaking scarily serious we shut up, "Now Tally go and get my shoe."

I realized it must have flown through the half open door of the church.

"Why me?"

"Because you started this damn song in the car now quick we're meant to start like now!"

"Alright, alright, god, bride of Sam or the bride of Frankenstein Em?"

"GO!"

I rushed into the church as her other shoe car flying at me, is span into the church and landed next to the other one in the middle of the isle. Every guest, especially Billy Black and Old Quil were trying not to let Emily hear them laughing. Even Sam was giggling.

I picked up the shoes. "THEY'RE LAUGHING AT US EM!"

"THEY BETTER BLOODY NOT BE! BRING ME BACK MY SHOES!"

I stuck my tongue out at the congregation. Laugh at my bad luck will they.

"Two seconds." I said to everyone trying to run out in heels, "I can not fucking run in these stupid heels, wait you're not meant to swear in church shit, I mean um…sorry." I stopped at the door and looked back at the vicar, he gave me a very disapproving look. I could see Paul by Sam cracking up. Stupid boyfriend laughing at his girlfriends misfortune.

"I'll just be getting these back to the bride."

I slipped back out and as I got round the door the shoes were ripped from my hands.

"You know I just swore in front of a congregation in church because of you?" I asked Emily.

"Yeah, yeah, just walk." I rolled my eyes as the wedding march started and lined up.

We were going in age order which meant, Claire first with the basket of petals to throw then me with a small bouquet, then Kim, then Leah, then Hannah then the blushing bride herself.

When I walked in properly the only thing I could do was look at Paul. Even when I got up to the altar and we were standing while the wedding was taking place. I'm pretty sure Kim was the same with Jared, in fact Leah and Hannah had to nudge us when they announced Sam and Emily could kiss. Which, of course, set all the other boys off struggling to keep straight faces.

We reached the reception room and as it was a HUGE buffet the first thing to do was the first dance. Emily and Sam danced to their song which was the classic 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith. Next was the mother son dance, that was 'Because you loved me' by Celine Dion which I found rather odd under the circumstances, but then Sam's mother chose it and as nice as she is, she is very odd. Emily had tried to work out for a long time who was going to dace the father daughter dance. What with dad just dying, and Harry being dead. Her next closest male relative was Seth, so that was who she danced with. The song was 'Wind beneath my wings' so that was alright, I suppose it could have been stranger. Then there was the bridesmaid groomsmen dance. We all had to dance. To a love song. Leah danced with Jake, which was so ironic it made us all struggle to keep dancing especially with the disgusted looks on their faces, Kim danced with Jared, Hannah danced with Steve, Claire danced with Quil everyone else sat down and I danced with Paul. The song was 'When you say nothing at all' which to be completely honest, I thought related quite well to Paul and I.

Afterward the party properly began, they cut the cake, which was an ickie fruit cake, I jumped on Paul's back and whispered ours would be chocolate to which his response was grinning like a maniac, and everyone got up on the dance floor, crazily dancing and swinging round and smiling and such. Not much out of the ordinary happened, although I now know Jacob Black has moves. Anyway…not much happened but Sam and Emily were having a honeymoon weekend and Sue was coming to stay in the house with me because apparently they really don't trust Paul. Again anyway…Emily wanted to throw the bouquet. So she called up all the bridesmaids. I was sitting next to Seth at the time and had no intention of getting up.

Emily wanted me too though. So I made a deal. I said I'd attempt to catch it from my seat. She nodded turned around and threw it. I stuck out my hand as everyone else jumped for it. I hadn't looked away from Seth or anything and they were like three foot away from me. I literally just stuck out my arm and somehow I caught it. Everyone was kind of shell shocked. When it hit my palm I gripped out of reflex and looked over at it.

"I don't even like flowers." I moaned pouting, which of course made Kim and Leah laugh because they'd been trying to catch it along with Claire, bless her.

"You get married next." Claire sweetly observed.

"Huh?" I said. "No I don't think I'll get married before Kim or Leah sweetie."

"You will." She said nodding.

I looked at this sweet little girl with brown curly hair and I didn't know what to do. I could see out of the corner of my eye Jared was nudging Paul who was also sat shell shocked starring at the flowers in my still outstretched arm.

"I'll tell you what Sweetie." I said to Claire putting the bouquet on the table in front of me and bending down to her level. "If I do get married next I'll by you a big teddy and a lollipop."

She grinned at me, "Imma tell Quil" She said turning and running towards him, I just smiled and shook my head.

"There is no way I'm getting married next." I said to Seth. He was staring at the flowers.

"Oh don't tell me you believe that Seth." I moaned leaning on my younger cousin.

"No I just, hum…well we'll see." He said wrinkling his brow.

"You're all crazy." I muttered at the room heading over to say goodbye to Emily and Sam.

"Do not. Destroy. My house." Sam said breaking down the sentence as he hugged me.

"But Sam we're family now, you should know your house will be in ru-"

Kim's hand clamped on my mouth. I hated people being taller than me. If I was taller it wouldn't be so easy for them to reach.

"Sue will be there and we'll watch her Sam, don't worry have a- EWW!"

I grinned as her hand was yanked off of my mouth. "If you were a boy that wouldn't have worked." I said to Kim before turning back to Sam.

"In ruins by the time you get home." I finished.

"If it is I will personally see to it that you don't EVER see Paul, Aj, Matt, James and Joe again." Sam said.

"And then again it could be spiffing. Tip top shape. Cleaner than when you left. Have a lovely time now." I said hugging Emily turning and walking away.

As they pulled out of the reception in the wedding car my brain started to swirl. God I caught the bouquet. Okay so I don't believe in that stuff but still I think it's creepy. And why the hell does everyone else believe it. I just don't understand. I sighed.

I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulder and I looked up. Paul was standing all tall, his hair ruffled, his tie loose, jacket in his hand which was being held over his shoulder and his nice white shirt was crumpled. He could of just stepped off of a catwalk. I leaned into his warmth and looked up into his eyes, to me he was perfect. To me THIS was perfection. And I didn't think anything would ever change that. Which really scared me, because I'm meant to be the one that nothing is ever perfect for, everything can always be a little better kind of thing. I'm meant to be the one that worries over all of this stuff. This is not meant to happen to me. I'M not supposed to become attached. Especially after a few days. Paul would never know how quickly he meant something to me, whether we lasted or not. And I prayed to god we did. Because the scary thing was, I didn't think I could last without him. I would never loose Paul without a fight. Never. The scary thing is, I think I'd cope better if I lost one of the boys to Paul. And I've known them so long, we're practically joined at the hip. Talla, this is not good.

"Do you want to head home?" He asked as we looked up at the stars. The reception had been at Jacobs and we were standing on the front porch.

"Can we go to the beach?" I asked, feeling drawn there.

"Sure." He replied shrugging.

It took us about ten minutes to walk to the beach, it wasn't very far from Jacobs. Paul looked at the time on his watch. "We've been together a week." He said.

I smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yep." He said popping the 'p' and showing me the time on his watch. 12:01 am.

I took off my high heels and sat down in the sand. We've been together a week and had a fight that lasted nearly all that time. I think we should try and stop this habbit. I'll have to talk to him later. The bright white moonlight reflected off the water and the swishing waves were calming and glistening.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Paul asked looking down at me.

I shook my head. He dropped his jacket and walked along the beach a bit collecting bits of driftwood. He came back and arranged them, somehow managing to light them. I gasped. The sight must have been one of the most lovely ever, the flames crackled and spat like a normal fire but they were purple and green and blue.

Paul sat next to me with his knees up and his arms resting on them, like how I was sitting but I had my ankles crossed and my arms wrapped around my knees more.

We sat for a while just in the twilight watching the fire crackle until it eventually died out. It hadn't been large but it had been nice. And I found it very calming. I was so content just to sit on that beach with Paul, I didn't ever want the moment to end. Because maybe we didn't natter on or take lots of pictures or make out or something like every normal couple but everything we did was perfect. And it was so lovely just to sit there alone with Paul on the beach, under the moonlight, watching the fire, not saying anything because we were together, and we were comfortable. It was perfect and I wouldn't swap that moment for the world. Even if we didn't really talk, or look away from the fire, or god even touch, although we were sitting close, it was perfect. Because it was him and me. I knew we weren't going to be one of those couples that had to show our love, or talk all the time, because even if I could be like that, it wasn't Paul. And I didn't care because in that moment I realized that what we were was just perfect for me, and I wouldn't want us any other way.

Then like all lovely evenings it had to begin to end. The fire went out and Paul looked over at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm so tired." I yawned. And I was, I was knackered.

He pulled me up and turned around. "Jump on." I didn't hesitate and jumped onto his back.

He carried me off the beach towards his house, which I had never been to but knew was closer.

"Paul," I muttered feeling a bit like we were in the movie and I'd be saying this as you watched us walk off into the night, "This dress and your tie, they're lilac right?"

* * *

**So? **

**I worked really hard on that and it is now 06:09 am in England so you should be greatful and review. **

**Pictures on profile. **

**Typo apologies but I am knackared like Talla and also like her am heading to bed finally. **

**REVIEW!**

**Much Love,**

**....  
**


	8. Kiss Me

**Hey guys,**

**So I'm not completely happy with this chapter but it had to happen. It's weird there's just something bugging me about this but it needs to lead in to the thick of the story. So I REALLY NEED YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: If I was SM I'd be American.**

**Photos on my profile. **

**Typo apologies. **

**Also I don't know when you'll next get an update, could be maybe two days. Not sure :). Sorry.**

**The Awesome List: Marshmellow007 (who reviewed twice), Nelle07, HeartsOfNarnia, cassymae, rockinnano14, lolagurll124, SiriuslyInLove-X  
**

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Talla Cole,**

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

Ohh, Kiss me,

Beneath the milky twilight,

Lead me,

Out on the moonlit floor,

Lift your open hand,

Strike up the band and make the fog lights dance,

Silver moon is sparking,

So kiss me.

- Avril Lavigne

- Kiss Me

When we got to Paul's house he put me down so he could get his keys out. I was a little worried now because the first impression his parents would have of me would be the girl he slept with after the wedding. I mean seriously, that's probably what they'd think we'd done, true or not. I just hope they don't have his temper because that would be scary. Anyway, he opened the door and we went inside, I was carrying my shoes and he was carrying his jacket, we trudged up the stairs. He slipped his hand into mine and pulled me down the hall. We reached the last door and went in. His room was a tip. There was no other word for it. He kicked things out of the way as he pulled me across the room. I closed the door with my fingertips.

"Do you realize how stupid it is you own one pair of pj's?" He said as we sat down on his king sized double bed.

"You don't own any."

"But I sleep in boxers and I own plenty of those."

"Well what would my pj's be doing at your house?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Erm…"

Smiling, I shook my head at him. "Well?"

"Maybe you would of…left them."

"And why would they be here in the first place?"

"Well you…might of…left them…you know…in case you stayed…one night." He struggled putting his hand on the back of his neck and looking down embarrassed.

I kept my eyebrows raised but on the inside I was trying not to smile. "Right……so why don't you just give me something to sleep in until we get that sorted then."

He rolled his eyes at me and went to a set of drawers, pulled out a t-shirt and threw it to me. "Bathroom's down the hall, door nearest the stairs on the right."

I nodded and left his room. The bathroom was quite big, I laughed when I looked at the T-shirt, it was red and had 'My Anger Management Pisses Me Off' written on it. Someone really liked to annoy Paul with cracks about his anger. I put it on and walked outside.

There was a little girl peeking around the door opposite me. She had innocent looking big brown eyes and placed a small finger to her lips in a 'shush' motion before beckoning me over.

I walked to her and got down on her level, she whispered in my ear "I'm Holly, Pawlie talks about you, you're Tawwy." I smiled. "Can you take me to get a dwink of water pwease. I'm scared of the daawak."

I nodded and took her hand, okay so I had no idea about where everything was but she was so sweet with her little baby voice, how did she expect me to say no? We walked down the stairs and she quietly pointed the way out. I flicked on the light in the kitchen and then got down a glass, filled it with water and handed it to her. I turned off the light and took her back into her room and tucked her in. She was so sweet and she loved Paul so much, in fact she told me I couldn't go anywhere ever because I made him happy.

As I backed out of her room and closed the door I bumped into something, I jumped round and it was Paul. I put my hand over my heart.

"God don't do that." I whispered.

He was grinning at me. "You're really good with Holly." He said, still smiling.

"She's really sweet." I said biting my bottom lip.

He took my hand and we walked back into his room. He flicked on his t.v and we got into the bed. How to lose a guy in ten days was on so we sat and watched that.

In one part they're talking about how to lose the guy and one of the girls suggests ringing him in the middle of the night to tell him everything he had to eat that day.

"I'm going to do that to you." I said snuggling into Paul's side.

"You fucking wont."

"I will."

"If you do I'll hang up on you."

I shuffled up the bed until my face was further up than his, which was quite hard considering how fucking big he is. I rolled over and brushed my lips against his. Barely letting him get anything out of it.

"Would you really Paul?" I whispered.

"I…"

I smirked and shimmied back down the bed, cuddling up to his side again I said, "I don't think you would."

I could feel him glare. That was always something about Paul. You didn't need to actually see his glare. No you could feel it. It's just that intense.

Someone came in the door to his room. We both frowned and looked over.

"We just thought we'd come and say hi."

It was Seth, Jacob and Embry.

"Go away." Paul said leaning up on his elbows, you know like pushing your top half up with your elbows so your sitting slightly? Yeah like that.

"But why?" Asked Jacob, "Especially when we know it's annoying you so much."

"If I throw a stick will you chase it?" I asked.

They all glared at me. "That was uncalled for." Embry said.

"I don't think so."

They all looked at me for a couple of seconds. "Embry do you remember Bob I asked?"

"Lets go." Embry said pulling them out of the room.

I laughed and snuggled into Paul's heat again, closing my eyes. He ran his fingertips up and down my arm as I started to fall asleep.

The next morning it was completely lovely when I woke up. We got up early for once and I realized I didn't have any clothes.

"Paul, I don't have any clothes." I said.

"So wear, um…" He went to his closet and pulled out what was meant to be a tight fitting shirt though I knew it would hang loose on me, a pair of jeans and a belt. "These."

I got changed into the clothes. The shirt hung off my shoulder in a cool way and came halfway down my thighs but I had to roll up the jeans like fifty times, in fact eventually Paul just ripped the bottom of the legs off, it was comfy though and the ripped ends looked cool also the belt could go tight enough that it kept the jeans up. Always a plus.

"What do you think?" I said posing.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing me softly on the lips.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not."

"Right…"

We walked downstairs and grabbed an apple for breakfast. Actually, I grabbed an apple Paul was holding out for Sue's cooking when we got to Sam and Emily's.

I got to meet his parents though. His dad was really big as well and obviously Quileute even though his skin was a little lighter than the average Quileute. He had light brown hair and small brown eyes. Paul's mum was lovely. She looked really young and had dark brown hair, light skin and bright blue eyes. She was really pretty. Both of his parents were so nice I didn't understand why his was such a grump. I told him that too.

We were walking to Sam and Emily's, well actually I suppose I should start saying to mine. We were walking to mine when I poked him and said, "So why are you such a grump then? Your parents are lovely."

"I am not a grump."

"You so are."

"Am not."

He said storming off ahead which really wasn't fair because he had much longer legs so I had to run to catch up. I jumped on his back.

"Paul. I'm sorry." I said peering over his shoulder.

"Alright..." He sighed.

I kissed his cheek and he carried on walking. It didn't take us as long as it would have if I was walking because he could take longer steps and he could move faster because he didn't get tired. Stupid werewolf.

We walked into my dinning room, everyone was there eating as usual. God I swear this is getting out of hand.

"Aww aren't you cute." Jacob mocked.

Paul started shaking and in the interest of my personal safety I slid off of his back.

"Really, it was. And when you were all cuddled up last night that was just darling."

Okay so Jacob was in a bad mood because he was trying to wind Paul up.

"Jacob…Maybe you should stop now…" I said as tremors started racking Paul's body.

As mean as it sounds I wasn't particularly worried about Jacob's safety I was worried because I was in the corner of the room you couldn't really get out of quickly. All it backed onto was the small hallway so I could get seriously hurt. Seth seemed to notice this too.

"Jake, look where she's standing."

Paul turned around and somehow even in his angry state managed to pass me to Jared who placed me behind him and Embry with Kim.

"Seriously though Paul you looked so cute." Jacob continued.

A growl ripped out of Paul's throat.

"Tally darling are you around this fine morning?" Came a shout from my room. I realized it was Matt's voice.

"But tell me something Paul," Jacobs voice was dangerously low, "Does it annoy you that the guy calling your pretty little imprint darling is the one she cuddles up to all the time. The only guy she's fucked?"

My eyes widened as he said that and Paul exploded with a large growl. A giant silver coloured wolf was in his place, and seriously if I didn't know he was pissed I'd say he was beautiful, however the pissed angry snarling scaryness takes away the beauty. The dinning table snapped and Jacob phased too. Jared and Embry pushed us into the wall and covered us with their bodies while the two werewolves ripped away at each other. Seth had pushed Sue back too they were in the corner opposite us.

Paul and Jacob were banging into the walls and somehow managed to role through the kitchen, out the back wall, which we would now have to fix, and into the woods.

I ran my hand through my hair as we surveyed the destruction. Aj, Matt, James and Joe came downstairs and helped the guys move the broken bricks while Kim, Sue and I moved the broken dinning table. We had just finished when Leah came in. She went upstairs and came down a couple of seconds later with some of Sam's jeans. I supposed that meant the boys were coming back in.

I was right. They stormed back in about five minutes later still fuming at each other. I glared at Jacob as Paul and I sat down on the couch.

"What's your problem?" He snapped.

"I am not going to argue with you Jacob go calm down." I said not really paying attention, looking at the telly which had some crappy reality show on.

"No seriously what is it? Go on tell me." He said.

"It was completely uncalled for. That's my problem." I said getting up and trying to move around him to go and get a drink.

"It was not uncalled for." He said taking my arm to stop me.

"Yes it was Jacob now let me go get a drink."

"No it wasn't, he shouldn't have got wound up it was his fault."

"Oh fuck off Jake. You know he's been really trying so don't you dare give me that. You wound him up on purpose."

"So he should get control shouldn't he. Stupid prick."

Okay now I don't get wound up much but that fucked me off. I saw red. And I hit him. I pulled my arm back and smacked him round the face. I hadn't hit him that hard but it didn't matter it was the act that pissed him off. Jake slammed me into the wall, he was livid.

Paul yanked Jake off and threw him across the room growling.

"PAUL!" I shouted grabbing his arm.

"He fucking slammed you into a wall. He basically fucking hit you." He growled out through his teeth, turning to me, eyes wide.

"Leave it, it's not worth it."

"But..."

"Please. For me?"

"Yeah for her Paul." Jacob mocked.

Paul growled loudly. "Paul."

"Fine." He snapped pulling his arm out of my grasp as he stormed out.

I glared over at Jacob and walked to the staircase. I sat down on the stairs and put my head in my hands. Matt came and put his arm around me.

"Alright kid?"

"Mmmm." I nodded. He kissed my forehead.

Jacob walked out of the living room.

"Oh isn't this lovely." He said sarcastically, "PAUL COME LOOK AT THIS!"

Paul walked out, probably going to smack Jacob but then he saw us. Jacob smirked at me. Paul clenched his jaw.

"Tally."

"Paul you KNOW it's not like that with Matt and I anymore."

"Yeah chill dude it's just a kiss." Matt said.

"That's my girlfriend!" He ground out.

"He is right Matt."

"You're taking his side?"

"Erm…yes…no…I don't know." I said.

"You are! Fucking hell and I thought we were close." He got off and stomped off into the other room.

"Oh…MATT!" I called after him.

I put my head in my hands sighing again. James and Joe walked into the hall. Joe shook his head and walked through to Matt, James had his pissed off face on. He looked fine but really was livid.

"James, not you too?" He glared before walking into the other room with Matt.

"Oh fuck." I muttered.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" Demanded Paul.

"It was just on the forehead Paul, like a brotherly thing."

"A kiss is a kiss." He said.

"Paul…"

"You fucking slept with him Tally what am I meant to think?" He snapped.

"Well not that I'm sleeping with him now. God!"

He stormed into the dinning room with the rest of Sam's pack as Matt, James and Joe were in the living room.

"Paul…" I called after him.

There was no reply. I lowered my head into my hands and breathed out heavily. Aj came down the stairs.

"Am I really that horrible of a person?" I asked Aj feeling like crying for the first time in my life that wasn't a storm.

"No." He said contemplating something. "But that was pretty shitty. I thought better of you." He said walking into the room with his pack.

"Fucking hell!" I said storming out of the door and slamming it behind me.

It wasn't raining for once but it was still gray. I was actually planning to go to the beach but suddenly I changed my mind and stormed into the forest. I walked through the trees not staying on any kind of path, just listening to the pounding of my feet as I climbed the little hills and went past the tall trees. Sometimes I could almost swear I wasn't the only one in the forest but I really couldn't give a fuck.

When it was getting dark and I was sure I was considerably lost a pale guy with blond hair came out and leaned against a tree opposite me. His eyes were almost black.

"What is a young lady like yourself doing here all alone?" He asked.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Did you have an awfully tough day?"

"You have no idea."

He looked back in the forest as if he'd heard something.

"I must go. So sorry this is awfully rude." He suddenly said. His eyes widening as he quickly ran off.

I turned to the side squinting my eyes as I lent forwards craning my neck to see where he went.

About ten minutes later Sam came out of the trees.

"Lost?" He asked.

"No…yes. Are you the only one talking to me at the moment?"

He nodded his head at me.

"I don't even really understand what I did." I said to him.

He came and perched on a tree root next to me.

"I don't really know either. All I know is that you've had EVERY werewolf we know looking for you and when they couldn't find you they panicked and called us back."

"Sorry."

"No problem, just come home."

I got up stretching. As he lead me through the forest I couldn't help but wonder about something Jacob said earlier. What the fuck's an imprint?

"Sam," I said, "What's an imprint?"

He glanced over at me before looking pointedly forward and frowning, I knew I wasn't going to get the answer I wanted. Sam had slipped into his, I-will-do-nothing-because-I-am-the-all-powerful-alpha-of-my-pack, mode.

"It's a wolf thing, you'll find out one day soon."

I twisted up my mouth for a second before asking, "Sam, am I an imprint?"

He frowned at me and he seemed to be deciding what to tell me. Or more likely how much to tell me and whether to lie or not. We had stopped and I realized we could see the house.

"Yes." He replied before turning and striding away.

I looked at the grass now wondering even more what an imprint was, I noticed my hands were filthy from the ground and I decided to take a shower when I got in.

I entered the kitchen and went through the dinning room where everyone was eating at a new table. My guys weren't there, I noticed the empty seats they seemed to scream out that something was wrong to me. I went straight upstairs not even saying hello to Emily and got a shower. Then I got changed into my pj's.

I left my room and saw Paul coming up the stairs. I blocked his way. He looked over my head.

"Paul, I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"Come on Paul talk to me please."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was that big of a deal to you that Matt and I are so close."

"You slept with him Tally and he's still kissing you on the forehead."

"Don't you trust me?" I asked rather hurt.

"It's him I don't trust."

"Paul if it helps I'll glue myself to your side."

He smiled at me in spite of himself and took my hand.

"You promise you'll stay near me and that?"

"Promise."

It might sound rather controlling to an outside party but if you looked at it from this point of view it wasn't. He was genuinely worried that I was going to leave him or that I'd do something with Matt.

"Okay." He pulled me back downstairs, our fingers still interlocked.

"Didn't you want something upstairs."

"I was coming to spy on you."

I frowned not knowing whether to be worried, creeped out or happy. I mean should I find that cute because he cared or creepy because as far as they new I was still getting dressed?

I shook off the thought. We sat down in the living room and Paul pulled me onto his lap. Everyone else was there.

"Are we allowed to talk to Tally again now?" Kim asked.

Paul nodded.

"Oh good." She said smiling at me.

I shook my head at her. "You are a terrible friend. You picked your boyfriend over me."

"But…"

"No buts. You should never pick your boyfriend over your friends." I said acting offended.

"You did." She whispered.

The smile slipped off my face as I realized she was right. Everyone seemed to be waiting for my reaction. I wasn't annoyed with myself and that annoyed me. I should be annoyed that I had picked Paul over Matt but I wasn't. How could I do that? And I suddenly thought about an argument we had once.

Matt and I were dating and we were arguing. James sided with me without any thought and Matt said, "Come on man, where's the love? Where's the automatically siding with the person you care about most?", before realizing that's what he was doing.

I realized now that's what I had done. To be fair I should have sided with Matt. Paul overreacted when Matt was comforting me. And that's why the rest of my guys sided with Matt. Paul's guys obviously sided with him. But how could I do that? How could I care more about Paul? About a person I'd known for two weeks when I'd know Matt years? I should feel terrible. And yet I couldn't bring myself to feel bad at all. I couldn't feel like a traitor. Which was horrible because I knew I'd feel like a traitor the other way around, if it was Paul in Matt's place.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I automatically sided with the person I care about most."

The room seemed to mull that over for a couple of minutes before Sam walked in.

"Tally, you know that guy you saw in the woods?" He asked.

"Pale? Blond hair? Creepy looking? Rather posh? Yeah what about him?" I asked.

"He's a vampire."

"Say what?"

This day had just got a whole lot fucking weirder.

* * *

**So,**

**Please review because I really need to know what you think. Props to Aj for some of the ideas and Matt for letting me write it. Although James did have to hold him down. Apparently Matt wanted the argument to be more manly and for him to hit Paul. Er. No. **

**Much Love,**

**....  
**


	9. Red

**Hey Guys, **

**So I know it's been a couple of days, sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Pictures are on my profile.**

**Typo apologies.**

**The Awesome List: Marshmellow007 (who ALWAYS reviews), Miss. Ebbie Paige (who ALWAYS reviews), Nelle07, anonymous **

**I don't quite know when this story will be finished because it seems to be getting more into the swing of things now :).**

**Disclaimer: If I was SM then Tally would be Bella, because let's just face it, Tally is so much cooler.  
**

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Talla Cole**

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

And I can't do this by myself,

All of these problems there all in your head,

And I can't be somebody else,

You took something perfect and painted it red.

- Daniel Merriweather

- Red

The pack increased patrols to make sure that the blond vampire didn't come back. They didn't find anything so after a couple of weeks they toned it down again. Still time carried on passing. And no one came to see me. None of them. I suppose I could understand why. And we could definitely hold grudges. It was just weird because normally we'd be split. Me and James against Joe and Matt with Aj in the middle. That was how it mostly always was. And this time I'm on my own. I hadn't even seen them. They'd been skipping school. Embry said they hardly ever came out of Matt's room. It hurt. I knew I was in the wrong but it still hurt. I tried not to think about it. And I didn't, when I was with Paul anyway. He took my mind off of things. I've been practically glued to his side, but then, there's the time I'm on my own. When he goes on patrol and I sit for up to two or so hours wondering how the hell to talk to my friends again.

Paul was standing with both my hands in his, holding them on either side of me, with his body pressed up against mine. My back was pressed to the wall.

"Yeah?" He asked cutely, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I replied sweetly and nodding and looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I said giggling. You know when you kind of giggle out the word. That's what I did.

He bent down and softly kissed my lips. "Well good."

I smiled as I got on tip toes to reach his lips. I softly placed my lips against his, the kiss instantly warmed me up. I felt his lips part slightly and his tongue run smoothly across my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth. Okay so this was going to be as far as we'd been but I granted him it instantly, slowly parting my lips. Our tongues slid together tangling up and, well, I would normally say fighting for dominance but they didn't, I gave it to Paul. I mean how would my tongue win against a werewolf? Anyway I was pretty happy to follow his lead he knew what he was doing. The butterflies were battering the inside of my stomach and my breathing had quickened a little. I wasn't sure if he could hear my heart with his superior hearing or not but I bloody well hoped not. He lifted me up, sensing I was struggling to stay on tip toes and I wrapped my legs around his waste. He'd obviously taken his hands from mine to lift me up so I'd slid my arms around his neck. With him not having his shirt on I was pretty turned on at the moment. So we were getting rougher with the kissing thing even if we knew we weren't going any further.

"Oooooo!"

Oh shit. Me and Paul both opened our eyes, looked at each other for a split second and then closed them and carried on. Why let them ruin a good thing. Really.

Quite suddenly the heat of Paul's body was ripped away from me. I dropped to the ground just managing to land on my feet. Looking across from me Sam was holding Paul against the wall.

"Okay she's kind of like a little sister or a daughter to me too now. I CAN NOT see that in my house. Now fuck off and get on with your patrol."

"Sam…"

"Save it Tally."

"Right."

Paul smirked and winked at me as Sam walked off.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Paul…" I said sobering up and gulping a little, rather worried about what I was going to ask, "Would you mind if I went to see if I can get the guys to talk to me?"

He looked down, his mouth tightening a little. "Sure. I trust YOU."

I didn't fail to notice the emphasis on you. I rolled my eyes at him. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"About thirty minutes this time."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…well if I'm not back you know where to find me."

He exhaled a little 'huff' sound. "I'm not sure I'm welcome."

"Paul," I said putting my hand on his chest, "It's Embry's house."

He nodded a little to himself, kind of bobbing his head. "Okay."

"PAUL!" Came the annoyed shout from Sam.

"Gotta run." He said kissing me on the lips quickly and taking off down the stairs.

I shook my head before strolling to my room to get my peace offering. And knowing my friends like I do, I was damn well going to need it. Every time we have a fight whoever's saying sorry brings us all a gift. It has to be the same gift every time. Tradition.

Nervous is not even the word for what I felt standing outside Matt's bedroom door. Eventually, and I mean that, it took me like ten minutes, I opened the door and peered round.

"I come in peace?" I whispered uncertainly.

They all cocked their heads, raised their eyebrows and puckered their lips a little. It would be fair to say they were not impressed.

"I come bearing vodka, whiskey, gin and cider."

The change was instant. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Asked James jumping up and ushering me in the door.

I closed it behind me and got out the four massive bottles of alcohol I'd talked Leah into buying for me. Considering Leah has the shift after Paul I'm guessing I've got about five minutes before I'm busted. I passed Joe his cider, Aj his whiskey and James his gin. I also got out my bottle of vodka.

"So are we cool?" I asked hopefully.

"Did you bring me a bud?" Matt asked looking at me for the first time in a month. Matt doesn't do spirits.

I smirked so my lips pulled up to the side and pulled a large bottle of Budweiser out of my bag.

Grinning he took it from me before pulling the cap off with his teeth. Which really freaks me out every time I see it.

"TALLY YOU BETTER HOPE TO HELL YOU'RE NOT DRINKING UP THERE!" Came a loud angry voice just as I was about to crack open my bottle.

I sighed and looked at it, before laying it sadly on the bed.

"Busted." I said, "See you later." They raised their bottles to me.

"We'll save your bottle of vodka for you." Joe mouthed to me. Smart enough not to talk so the pack outside my room wouldn't hear.

I grinned and nodded to them before slipping out of the door. Sam was outside looking pretty annoyed.

"Sam."

"You better not fucking well be drinking."

"I haven't had a drop."

All the guys were behind him with their arms crossed. Leah was looking sheepish.

"I swear." My voice went up at the end a bit.

Paul raised his eyebrows and Sam lifted his head a little, peering down at me.

"Paul. Would I lie to you?" I asked, directly addressing him. Putting my hand on my heart.

He seemed to consider this for a second.

"She's telling the truth."

"You're still taking a breathalyzer test." Sam said storming off down the hall.

It was pretty obvious we were meant to follow. I took Paul's hand.

"I can't believe you had to think about that." I said accusingly.

He shook his head at me, smiling.

"Aww…I'm sorry."

"You better be."

So, obviously I passed the breathalyzer test, booyah for the not drinking, and then Kim, Leah and I decided to go to the mall. Random right? Not so random, the boys were going cliff diving. Jacob actually explained to me before they went that he was mad because Bella, his old best friend, had been turned into a vampire by her new husband. So I could understand the being pissed off. Also apparently they couldn't 'get' the family for it because even though it violated the treaty it was Bella's choice.

So anyway, we walked around the mall for a little and I brought a pack of twenty pens. Yeah now lets see me not be able to find a fucking pen. Then we went clothes shopping.

I brought a couple of normal vest tops and some stripy t-shirts. Also I got a lot more checkered shirts. Leah and Kim shook their heads at me when I went to pay. I had basically the same shirts in all the different colours available.

"What?" I asked.

They gestured to my mound of similar checkered shirts.

"It's my thing." I said, "Don't be dissing my thing."

They just rolled their eyes.

The last thing I brought clothes shopping was a new pair of pyjamas. They had Mickey Mouse on them and they were just a tank top and a pair of girls boxers.

Kim brought a new pair of earrings, very adventurous as you can see.

Leah brought a couple of new tops and that was it.

Then Leah being all werewolfish and such we had to go and eat. That is where the true entertainment of the day began. Eating in the food court was one of THE FINEST specimens of manhood in the world.

Kim, Leah and I were all sitting at our table when we spotted him.

"Gee up!" Kim exclaimed, spotting him first.

"Ello!" I said looking round at him and drawing it into a two syllable word.

"Check out that talent." Leah said admiringly, putting extra emphasis on the 'that'.

"Leah you have to ask him out." Kim said urgently turning round to face Leah wide eyed.

"Yeah, we're attached but you, you're a free agent." I said still starring at the guy.

"But…I haven't dated anyone since…"

"Oh fuck Sam. Leah are you SEEING this guy?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah," I said turning to face Leah, "It is your duty to all womankind to make sure you see this man NAKED!" I whispered dramatically.

"I bet he looks nice naked." Kim said leaning back in her chair and running her eyes up and down his figure.

"Come on Leah, you're killing us here." I moaned laying my forehead against the table as she stubbornly shook her head.

"Please?" Kim begged.

"No. How do I know I'm even any good at dating anymore and what's the point when I know I'm not going to be with him forever. I won't hurt someone like Sam hurt me."

"Who the hell's talking about hurting him?" Kim asked.

"Yeah fucking hell Leah we just want you to sleep with the guy." I added.

"Come on."

"Do it for us…"

"I don't know…"

"You know what?" I began, "You just forfeited all choice in the matter. I'm going to ask him out for you." I said jumping up before she could stop me.

"Tally!" She whisper yelled looking to either side of her before continuing, "Tally get back here!"

I ignored her and advanced towards the man. Sneakily I sat down at his table, he turned and checked me out. Oh that was going to make Paul so happy when he saw it in Leah's head.

"And what can I do for you sweetie?" He asked.

"Well, my friend over there," I said pointing at Leah, "Couldn't help but notice what a fine specimen of manhood you are. So I've come to ask for your number because she's to chicken to do it herself. And I would be most happy if you gave it to me."

He turned and checked Leah out.

"The older one yeah? Sitting on the right?" His voice was one of those, so-sexy-I-could-drown-in-it type voices.

I checked. "Yeah."

He grinned and grabbed a napkin before scribbling something down and passing it to me.

"Tell her to call me anytime." He said winking. "Oh by the way sweetie, I'm Dan."

"Tally." I replied holding out my hand.

He smiled at me. "Well Tally, that offer…" He looked me up and down again, "Goes for you too. Anytime." He winked.

I allowed myself a little smile, letting out a tiny 'huh' sound puff of air.

"Sorry," I grinned, "I'm attached." Before turning and striding back to the table.

I sat down rather pleased with myself as I handed Leah the napkin.

"Back from our little flirting expedition Tally?" Asked Kim waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I was not flirting."

"You were." Leah said. "Just a little." She made a little space between her fingers.

"Well…" I struggled to find a reason for a second. "It was all for you." I said.

Kim raised her eyebrows. "So you're telling us you didn't find that man in the least bit attractive?"

"Well, maybe just a little." I said making the same gesture Leah had earlier.

"Paul is not going to be pleased." Kim said crossing her arms.

"Oh please Kim because Jared's going to be over the moon that you 'bet he looks good naked' hum?"

"Why do I get the feeling Leah's going to be the only one not in trouble for this little escapade?" Kim asked.

"Because she is." I answered.

"At least I didn't go over there." Kim said sighing as we got up to walk back to the car.

"At least I made a point of telling him I was attached." I said as we were driving down the road just coming to La Push.

"It took you that long to remember?" Leah said surprised.

"Well…he was pretty fit. Even more so up close."

Kim and Leah shook their heads at me.

"Paul is not going to let you ANYWHERE from now on."

"You exaggerate."

They raised their eyebrows at me.

I groaned and banged my head on the window. "I am in so much shit."

We pulled up and walked through the little wooded path to get to where the boys were cliff diving. Embry had just dived off, him being the last one to go.

"I would NEVER jump from this high." Kim said shivering. "I don't even like diving."

"Speak for yourself." Leah said stripping down to her bikini and jumping after them.

"Bet that's cold." Kim said.

"Yeah…" I thought for a second, "I'd still jump though."

"You would not."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

"$5?"

"Make it $10."

"I feel so bad taking your money." I said pulling off my shoes, socks, jumper and shirt so I was in my tank to I was wearing under my open shirt. Then I removed my jeans and got some shorts out of my bag.

"You carry around hot pants?" Kim asked regarding them suspiciously.

"Hey you never know when the need will arise." I said before stepping back.

"You are not going to jump that. Paul will kill you."

"Chill, if there's one thing I can do. It's dive." I said patting her arm before running, turning a somersault in mid-air and diving down with perfect precision.

The water was freezing when it his my body and it took me a second to get myself in motion before I kicked up and came out again taking a deep breath. I bobbed for a second before shouting up to Kim, "YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!"

I don't know if she heard or not but I felt a warm arm snake around my waist. It made me shiver because it was so opposite to the cold water.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Paul growled in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Chill Paul, I'm a good swimmer. It's one thing I CAN actually do."

"Yeah," Leah said swimming over, "With all respect to you Paul for caring, it would have to be like, Tally being pushed off a cliff fully clothed in a storm for her to drown."

"Yeah," I said smiling at him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, which reminded me, I was freezing. "Hi."

He shook his head at me. "Hi."

"Can we get out now? I'm cold."

He rolled his eyes and we swam towards the shore where the others were waiting and I was sure to get a lecture from Sam. I noticed Kim had driven the car down to the beach at like full speed and was holding my other clothes. I was quite impressed with myself that I managed to keep par with Leah and Paul when we were swimming although I know they could go at that rate for hours which just wouldn't happen for me.

"Ten bucks." I said holding out my hand to Kim as I got out of the water.

She rolled her eyes and fished ten bucks out of her pocket, then she placed it in my jeans pocket. I frowned.

"Well do you want it to get wet?" She asked.

"Oh right…" I trailed off looking down at myself, I had gone quite pale white and was dripping wet, the water was running off me.

"That reminds me. I'm freezing."

Paul came and wrapped himself around me from behind. I leaned back on him.

"That." Sam said standing in front of me, "Was dangerous and stupid."

I looked at my feet. "One part brave three parts fool." Matt shouted from somewhere down the beach.

I rolled my lips inside my mouth in an attempt not to laugh. Sam frowned at me. "What?" He asked.

"He's uh…quoting Brom from Eragon." I managed to answer without laughing.

Sam's frown deepened. "Home. Now."

I nodded. As Paul and I got in his car I muttered, "Still fun though."

"I heard that." Sam said walking past the door.

I glared at Paul. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" I demanded.

He shrugged.

When we got back Emily had dinner on the table already. I ran into the dinning room along with the boys and sat down.

"Tal why are you soaked?" Asked Emily.

"Cliff diving."

She shook her head at me and rolled her eyes. I was so right. Eye rolling is like a religion around me.

"You're going to catch a cold."

"Rather that than go hungry."

"Just go and get changed."

"But.."

Sam glared at me.

"Fine."

I walked into my room. "Why do I get the feeling for the first time in my life I've got parents? As in two parents that actually mind what I do." I asked my mirror.

"Because you do." Sam shouted up.

"Stupid werewolf hearing." I muttered "How do they expect me to get away with anything."

There was an explosion of loud ear killing laughter from downstairs.

"KEEP YOUR EARS TO YOURSELF." I yelled. It just made them laugh more.

When I got downstairs, as predicted all the food was gone.

"Now that's just rude." I said.

They all stuck their tongues out at me.

"I've got patrol in thirty minutes, with Paul and Jared." Leah said to Kim and I.

Everyone looked confused. In a kind of, why the hell do we need to know this motion.

Kim and I exchanged a look. Right lets do this.

"Paul."

"Jared."

We said moving over to them. They were both flopped casually on either end of the sofa.

"Now don't get mad."

"But we erm…""Saw a guy today that we set Leah up with." Kim gave me a 'good idea getting that in early' look.

"And…" We climbed on them so we were straddling them.

"We might of…"

"Said he was…

"A tad…"

"Good looking…"

They tensed up beginning to glare at us.

"And I might of flirted just a little…" I said quickly.

Paul started shaking under me a little.

"But I made absolutely sure to tell him I was attached." I added quickly.

Paul stopped shaking but was still glaring at me. Kim looked a little fearful but continued anyway.

"And I didn't go and speak to him but…I may have said that…I bet he looks good naked."

Jared glared more than anything now. I hardly ever saw Jared loose his cool but this time would be coming close to it. He started to shake a little.

"But it's all good because he's got a date with Leah and I told her it is her duty to womankind to see the guy naked." I added quickly.

Jared seemed pacified and hugged Kim. I could feel Paul tense under me as Kim mouthed 'thank you'.

"I'm sorry baby." I said having the decency to look ashamed. "But it was for Leah she hasn't dated since…" I trailed off flicking my eyes to Sam.

Paul took a deep breath and hugged me. "Alright."

Suddenly he was tense again. "Paul what…?" I trailed off when he turned me round and pulled me closer to him.

I noticed Jared had done the same with Kim.

"We have visitors."

* * *

**Ooh! Who are the visitors? **

**I changed it an tiny bit because I didn't want Jacob to imprint on Renesmee because that would drag the Cullens in it a lot and I want this to remain about Tally and Paul. **

**So I want to know what you think. **

**SO REVIEW!**

**Pictures on profile. **

**Typo apologies.**

**REVIEW!**

**Much Love,**

**....  
**


	10. Haight Street

**Hey Guys, **

**Right so here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Typo apologies. **

**Disclaimer: If I was SM I would be rich. If I was in Snow Patrol I would be a man.**

**I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO CHASING CARS WHEN IT COMES UP BECAUSE THIS SITE DOES NOT LAY OUT THE LYRICS PROPERLY! **

**The Awesome List: Dreams Are Bursting Bubbles, danie68, Miss. Ebbie Paige, Manic-Cheese-Fairy, Marshmellow007, AliceCullenthe2nd, heather, Nelle07, Blue Kitsune**

**Pictures are on profile as always.**

**REVIEW!**

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Talla Cole,**

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

The time we had is time well borrowed,

Stay out all night, forget tomorrow.

Let's you and me, make a night of it,

Old enough to know but to young to care.

- Anberlin

- Haight Street

I looked over to Kim and I figure she pretty much looked how I did at first. Confused but trusting. Then came the shock for me. The reason I have my scar from Matt is because once I was walking in the woods and I met a vampire. Unfortunately he was hunting. Not humans. Animals. But in hunt mode it really wouldn't matter the amount of control he had. Well, Matt was behind me a little and he jumped and phased as I was trying to run/roll out of the way and he caught me by accident. The vampire, funnily enough, actually turned out to be a really nice guy. His family were around so neither of us died and his father-vampire or whatever was a doctor so he sorted me out. The shock for me was I never thought I'd see the family again.

Here standing in front of me, were the people responsible for me getting my scar about three years ago. The Cullens.

They looked quite surprised at first but they managed to hide it as did I. Telling the pack at this point might not be the best idea what with Paul being all intense and scary already at the moment.

The rest of the pack came into the room. Aj and his 'pack' followed. They all recognized the Cullens but like me kept it under wraps, at least for the moment.

"These are the Cullens." Sam said introducing them, "Carlisle," The doctor I added in my head, "His wife Esme, their erm…kids, Edward," He was the mind reader who had managed to work out what the fuck was going on before they killed us, "Bella," must be Jake's old best friend, "Emmett, Rosalie," Giant and the pretty blond, "Alice and Jasper." Future seeing girl that also saw me even if it disappeared after Matt was brought into the equation and the guy that tried to kill me.

Well what a lovely reunion this is.

"Tally." I said rather stiffly.

Thank god I'm a good actress or this would not work at all. Though I cannot promise if Paul asks me directly I won't tell because if he does ask me directly chances are I'll tell him.

"We saw Alex." The doctor said addressing me.

"Alex?"

"The vampire." Rosalie cut in.

I nodded thinking 'so what?'

"He's hunting you." Edward said getting it out there.

The room went silent. It was quite strange, I didn't really know how to digest that information. I would of thought the wind would have been knocked out of me or something. I got slight butterflies but really death had never been something to bother me.

Only Emily and Hannah knew this. Yeah, that secret not even the boys know, but I had Leukemia from when I was two until I was eight and a bit. So death was something I came to terms with rather early on.

"Well…"

Everyone directed their attention to me.

"That sucks. Kind of a bummer actually."

Em shook her head at me. "You take these things too well."

"Naah…I'm just more used to the idea of dying than the average human." I replied smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how but I completely forgot about that. You just act like it never happened."

"Well it didn't bother me then. Why should it now?"

She shook her head again.

"What are you going on about?" Asked Matt.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"A thing that you are not privy to the happenings of for once." I replied feeling kind of smug.

"I think they deserve to know." Edward cut in.

"Oi. Stay out of my head with the space invaders shit. We had words about this last time."

Everyone tensed.

"What?" Paul growled.

I put my head in my hands and mumbled, "I should just keep my fucking mouth shut."

"Language." Sam managed to add in. How the hell he was still bothered about language I do not know.

"Well what do you want to know first?" Asked Emmett.

"Well how about how in the hell she's met you before?" Said Paul aggressively.

"Paul please calm down." I said turning to face him.

At first I thought he was going to get angrier but with a small shake of the head from Sam, he seemed to have no choice in the matter.

"Well, we were out hunting one day, and she was near where we were hunting with Matt, problem is even the most controlled vampire in hunting 'mode' shall we say can't help but run towards a human." There seemed to be a collective intake of breath as Carlisle said this.

"Jasper here ran towards her. Luckily she was with Matt and Edward managed to make sense out of the situation. Unfortunately Matt hurt her while trying to protect her as he jumped over her. I cleaned her up though and this is where she got her scar." Carlisle finished.

Everyone kind of looked stunned a minute. "I had no idea they lived here." I said evenly. Matt nodded agreeing.

"We had no idea you lived here, we thought you lived on the Makah reservation." The pixie like Alice replied.

"I moved. My dad died. Emily's my sister." I cleared up.

"Huh." Alice said. "Small world."

"Anyway what were you and Emily talking about?" Asked Kim.

"I really don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it wasn't the brightest of times in my life and I don't really like remembering it." I said.

"Oh god." Paul exclaimed, "Please don't tell me you tried to kill yourself?"

"Do I really strike you as that sort of person?" I asked turning to face him accusingly.

"No but…"

"She had Leukemia." Edward cut in.

If I was a vampire, I would of hissed.

"That was NOT you're place to say." I said glaring. And seriously if looks could kill, he'd be dead…-er yeah dead**er** than he already is.

Bella, Alice, Esme and Rosalie slipped away from their husbands and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked Emmett.

"Home. Jazz you want to come? because the emotions must be mental." Alice said.

"Why are you leaving?" Asked Edward.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie." Said Rosalie, I noticed he clenched his jaw not a big fan of the nickname. "When there angry, especially if not just normally, you want to put a whole lot of gone between you and a broad like that."

Edward seemed to look back at my penetrating gaze and decide she was right.

"Carlisle honey you can finish up here right?" Asked Esme before her and the rest of the family whipped out.

"We just wanted to warn you that he's back. Well, goodbye." Carlisle said turning and leaving too. If a little more dignified than the hasty exit of his family.

I have never been so mad in my life. I kept that secret for so long nine fucking years and he just spills it to everyone like that. Emily could see me getting wound up.

"Tal…"

"Don't." I said ripping myself off Paul's lap and running up to my room.

I didn't even want to hear Emily explain. I didn't want anything to do with that part of my life. It was over. And I wasn't going to have some ass reminding me of it. I was trying really hard not to cry. I never cried and I wasn't about to begin now. But he had no right. No fucking right, to do that.

I heard my door open. "Piss off." I whispered.

I heard the door close. For a second I thought that the person had actually left, but then I heard footsteps and a warm body laid itself beside me on the bed.

"I'm just not going to do that." Paul said, "In fact, I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

I turned and cuddled into his chest. I couldn't cry, but I really felt like doing it. My eyes were wetter than usual but I knew the tears wouldn't fall now.

"We'll do it all,

Everything,

On our own,

We don't need,

Anything,

Or anyone.

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know,

How to say,

How I feel,

Those three words,

Are said too much,

There not enough.

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told,

Before we get too old,

Show me a garden that's,

Bursting into life.

Let's waste time,

Chasing cars,

Around our heads,

I need your grace,

To remind me,

To find my own.

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told,

Before we get too old,

Show me a garden that's,

Bursting into life.

All that I am,

All that I ever was,

Is here in your perfect eyes,

There all I can see,

I don't know where,

Confused about how as well,

Just know that these things will never change for us at all.

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

I was in shock. But a calm happy shock. Paul just sang to me. And he wasn't horrible at it. And it was so out of character. So many questions which one to ask?

"Paul…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"You needed it."

"But…how did you…I mean…"

"I know you Tally. And anyway, I meant every word so why not?"

Aww…that's so sweet. Wait…was that Paul's fucked up way of telling me he loves me?

"Erm Paul…"

I could feel him grinning. I know he finds it amusing that I'm so inquisitive but does he really need to laugh about it? Well actually he's not laughing but you get the picture. And even if you don't…it doesn't really matter because this is the inside of my head and I get it. And fucking hell Tally you talk to yourself. Anyway…

"Was that your fucked up way of telling me you love me?"

I waited on baited breath for his reply. Now YES I KNOW IT SOUNDS CLICHE! But I actually did.

"I guess it was."

"Paul…"

"Yeah Tally?"

"I'm never going to beat that…so imma stick with the old fashioned. 'I love you too' okay?"

He laughed a little. "Okay Tally."

"Well good. Because that's all you fucking get mister."

We fell asleep like that. We laid in silence after for about an hour before we fell asleep. But that's how we fell asleep.

Is it really shallow that after that lovely display all I could think was 'man I'm not looking forward to school in the morning'?

I was right though school in the morning. Not so fun. Well actually I had decided this in Paul's car on the way to school because, I really didn't want to get up this morning.

School went okay though. About as boring as it has been since I started there. Although that 'Candy' made her first move today. Well…lets just say I don't think she'll be doing that again anytime soon.

You see, the boys and girls have gym separate but together on a Monday if that makes sense. The boys go outside and play football or soccer or if the weather's bad they'll play basketball inside while we stay inside and play volleyball or go out and play tennis if it's nice.

Today the boys were playing soccer and we were playing a volleyball tournament. Well being boys they finished their game before we finished ours. It was Paul and Jared's year against my year because we had gym at the same time.

Paul's year won but that's irrelevant. Kim and I were on the same team in volleyball because the coach, who was a little bit of a perv, just mixed us all up. So as we finished our last game getting us through to the final of the tournament the boys came in and all sat on the benches with the loosing teams to watch the last two matches. Kim and I were taking swigs of our water when we saw Paul and Jared leaning against the door frame.

Just before the start of the final match. I was rummaging in my bag for my bottle lid and as I found it Kim tapped me on the back. I turned round and saw Candy pushing her body up against Paul, who was trying to move away, and twiddling hair round her finger. If people thought Paul could be scary when he was angry they hadn't seen anything yet. I noticed the rest of the werewolves who were standing with them were watching me watch her. Even Paul had looked up at me now.

I was looking at her smiling slightly so my mouth pulled up a little on the right side and nodding my head.

"Alright." I said to Kim, "If that's the way she want's to play it."

We walked onto our side of the court and Candy's team walked onto theirs. For the first twenty minutes nothing out of the ordinary happened. Our team was destroying the other. And then came the perfect opportunity. Candy was waving at Paul trying to be all seductive and the ball came flying towards me so I spiked it. Smashing it as hard as I could. It flew over the net and hit Candy smack bang on the forehead. Really hard. She collapsed onto the floor.

"Bulls eye." I whispered to Kim.

She giggled in reply. I couldn't help but smirk a little. Candy sat up outraged.

"SHE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Candy screeched.

"No," I said sarcastically, "What possible reason," I looked over at Paul for a second, "Could I have for doing that?" I faked innocence but my voice was laced with sarcasm.

She screamed and lunged at e but somehow forgot about the net and hit into it slightly. I moved my eyes sidewards and looked at Kim. She did the same to me, we both looked back at Candy who was now crawling under the net and we started laughing.

As Candy stood up the coach grabbed her arm. "Dixon." He said before looking to me, "Young. My office. NOW!"

"So worth it." I muttered to Kim high-fiving her as I walked towards the door.

When we got to the coaches office he screamed at us for the last ten minutes of the lesson. As we left the office she shot me a filthy look.

"I'll get you for that." She said narrowing her eyes and trying to be threatening.

"Yeah, yeah." I said bored. The I slammed her into a locker. "Just stay away from my boyfriend."

I turned around and walked back into the gym where I knew Kim would be waiting even if the boys weren't. I was rather proud of myself because I was like a foot shorter than Candy and I think I was quite intimidating there.

Kim was in the gym but so were all the guys. "High five." Kim said as I walked in.

"That was so worth being screamed at for ten minutes. Did you see the look on her face?" I asked.

Kim nodded and hugged me. "Every girl in this school owes you big time for putting her in her place."

"My pleasure." I said as we stopped hugging.

"Ready to go get changed?" Kim asked.

"I should think so." I said taking Paul's hand.

He still seemed to be looking at me sort of shocked. "What?" I asked.

"You just…never mind…just…remind me not to wind you up in future." He said shaking his head.

I smiled at him. "God Paul, I thought you were meant to be the big bad wolf in this relationship."

Every one started laughing.

Sam wasn't quite as impressed with the whole ordeal when he found out that evening. In fact he glared at me most of the night. But that was okay because Emily high-fived me for it. Then again, however out of character that seemed for my sweet older sister, she was picked on all the time in high school.

"Are you coming to the bonfire?" Paul asked me when we were sitting together in my room that evening.

"Am I allowed now?" I asked turning to face him.

"Would I have asked otherwise?"

"Alright smart arse." I said kissing him on the lips quickly. "Do you want me to come?"

"Again, would I of…" I cut him off by engaging him in a make out session.

The door was thrown open quite violently and I was picked up by Sam who carried me downstairs and threw me on the sofa with all the others saying over and over again "No way not in the bedroom, no, no it's just tempting fate."

Once he'd thrown me on top of Jacob and Embry he turned and left. I propped myself up rather confused.

"What…What just happened here?" I asked.

Everyone chuckled as Paul came in the door way and looked at me looking confused rather confused himself.

"I think Sam thinks we were…" Paul started.

It suddenly clicked in my head and I banged my head against my hands.

"Right….well that's…awkward."

I did go to the bonfire in the end. Along with AJ's 'pack'. It still felt weird calling the guys that. After Billy said that the colour of the wolf reflects the man inside I muttered, "So that's why Matt's fur is so fucked up. Just like him."

Matt threw a small pebble at me which, Paul ruined the fun by catching. "Shut up! That means Joe's light fur shows what? What a lovely person he is?" Matt replied.

I giggled as Joe hit Matt around the head. Sam's 'pack' seemed to be enjoying our light banter but Billy ignored our playful comments. He carried on and explained about Taha Aki finding his true spirit wife, at which time Sam and Jared looked at Emily and Kim. I looked up to realize Paul was looking at me.

"The imprint." He whispered.

And then from what Sam had told me before it all made sense. Why Paul loved me so much when we'd been together such as short time and why I loved him so much. I smiled at him.

Old Quil suddenly started talking about the sacrifice of the third wife. When he mentioned the Makah people dying Aj, Matt, James, Joe and I sat up straighter, crossed our legs and crossed our arms outwards placing our hands on our knees. Everyone of the others looked at us strangely. Emily did the same though. It seemed everyone had finally decided it was a Makah thing.

When Old Quil finished the story we returned to our normal positions.

"What was that about?" Asked Sam. "We always noticed Emily do it but we just figured she was more comfortable like that."

"Humah Waki." Muttered Aj.

"Makah tradition." Matt added.

"Not the first time we've heard of the deaths." James said.

"But it's the first time we heard the whole story." Joe finished.

"But there's still a holiday on both days of the deaths." Emily said.

"All the women have to stay inside. And the men tend to erm…guard them?" I said trying to think of the translation from Makah to English.

Aj nodded. "We all sit like that in the evening ceremony which takes place in the chief's house as he explains about the deaths. He tells us some 'protectors' stopped it happening again and that we must show respect every year to keep them protecting us."

"Hence when hearing about it, we show respect." Matt finished.

"Even when you know the whole story, that is SO ingrained into you when growing up…it's just hard NOT to do it." Emily muttered.

I nodded in agreement. The boys seemed to find that a little strange when they worked out that every year the whole Makah reservation gathered to show them respect.

"I think the imprint things really cool." Matt said breaking the magic.

I frowned at him. "Dude, you think it's cool that my whole life has just been planned out for me?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No. But that's not the point." I said leaning back onto Paul.

Everyone hooted with laughter as I pouted at Matt.

"One minute, that's why you spend so much time with Claire!" I finally clocked it.

Quil looked over at me, "You're not going to kill me or anything?" He asked.

It had been no secret over the last few months how much I cared about my tiny niece.

"No, not yet. But when she gets older and you start looking at her funny, Bob's going to have a lot of work to do."

Quil kind of shivered in his seat. "I hate Bob." He muttered.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**That was more of a lighthearted finding things out chapter but next chapter it's going to get more serious. Also there will be a POLL ON MY PROFILE asking whether people think I should finish this with Paul and Tally getting married and then do a sequal. Or finish it some other way. Or not do a sequal. Or make another twilight a fic related to this. Either way message me with ideas. I'm only telling you this now because I want you all to have time to tell me before this ends. This won't be ending anytime too soon though so don't worry. **

**Anyway, **

**REVIEW! **

**Much love,**

**....  
**


	11. Little Moments

**Hey Guys,**

**So this chapter sets up for the rest of the story and a possible sequel. I hope you like is shorter than the rest but it needed to be. **

**Typo apologies. Pictures on profile. **

**I just want you all to know there are some sexual scenes in this. Not very sexual. Mildly. As in it's mentioned but, you know it had to be done. **

**Don't forget about the poll on my profile. **

**I realized I'd even started writing in my own name Tala with two l's because I was writing Tally so much. What a doof I am. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: If I was SM twilight would be about the werewolves. **

**The Awesome List: Blue Kitsune, IcePrincessFireQueen (who reviewed twice), danie568, MissAlyssaCullen, savsROCKSloud, Miss. Ebbie Paige, heather, Marshmellow007, stephanie is amazzzing, Kae-Lae**

**So guys tell me what you think and REVIEW!  
**

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Tala Cole**

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

And she just looked so darn cute,

That I couldn't,

Even act like,

I was mad,

Yeah I live for,

Little moments,

Like that.

- Brad Paisley

- Little Moments

Since the bonfire had been on the beach, and much to Sam and Emily's displeasure, I headed back to Paul's. When we got there everyone else was asleep so we just headed straight up to his room. I pulled out my new pj's and threw them at him. They'd been in my backpack the whole time. He looked rather confused until he realized what they were.

"Pyjamas?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

"You actually brought some?" It was almost as if he couldn't believe it.

I showed a wide grin and nodded emphatically. Well, he was moaning about it so much what did he expect? He rolled his eyes.

"Let me see then."

"Turn around then."

He sighed at me dramatically and turned round.

I quickly got into my pj's because, well, I just don't trust Paul that much not to peek.

"Okay." I said.

He turned round and saw me in the really short girl boxer bottoms and the Mickey Mouse t-shirt.

"Nice." He said looking me up and down and licking his lips.

I almost giggled at how Sam would take that when he saw it in his head. Paul hadn't got his top on as usual so he just pulled off his jeans and kicked off his shoes.

I sat down on the bed waiting for him. He came over and picked me up, sat down and put me on his lap.

"Was that necessary?" I asked.

"Well I like you on my lap." He said.

I rolled my eyes, he kissed me on the lips. "Tired?" he asked.

I sighed and said, "Not really." rolling off of him so I was on the bed properly. He smiled at me.

There was a weak knock on the door. We looked at each other before Paul called for whoever it was to come in. It, strangely enough, was Kim and Jared.

"What do you want?" Asked Paul rolling over to cover me more in front of Jared.

I rolled my eyes, "They're only legs Paul."

He glared at me. Kim smirked before she handed me a box, "We just wanted to give you this."

"What is it?"

"Something I saw that I thought you would like. Let's call it a late birthday present." Kim said.

I raised my eyebrows before sitting with my back to the wall and peeked in the box. My eyes widened.

"Kim you did not get this for me?" I said, going a little red.

"Well I think it's about time…"

"O-kay." I said drawing it into two syllables. "I so have to stop telling you things." I said shutting the box lid as Paul tried to peek.

"What? What did she get you?" Asked Jared and Paul.

"Why don't you tell them what you got for me from you AND Jared hum?" I asked.

"Nope, they'll find out when you put it too use." She said before pulling Jared out of the door. "Night."

I couldn't believe it. She'd gotten me some lacy rose patterned Victoria Secret red bra and thong set. I'd kill her. The sad thing was, I knew how much Paul would love them so I'd so use them. Even though my fucking self esteem is like rock bottom on this sort of thing. It wouldn't be too bad but everyone else, Embry, Jared, Jacob, Leah, Seth and oh my god Sam would see it. I think I'd die the next day.

"What is it?" Paul asked trying to grab the box off of me.

"Paul don't you dare. You'll see it later."

"Promise?"

Oh shit. Why doesn't he trust me? Why do I have to promise this? Why can't I just lie to Paul?

"Promise."

He smiled and kissed me. It was Paul's eighteenth birthday tomorrow. I should so do it now because I hadn't got him a present yet. Right, I decided if I was going to do it anytime I would do it now.

"Paul. Give us one minute." I said. Before I got up and left the room.

'Oh my god.' I thought. 'I so cannot believe I'm doing this.'

I got into the bathroom and locked the door before I stripped off and put on the new underwear which was weirdly very comfortable. Then I pulled back on my pj's over the top to go down the hall in. I got to his door opened it and slipped in. He was watching South Park so he didn't turn round, probably expecting me to go and slide into his arms myself, but that was a good thing because it gave me time to slip out of my pj's.

'Okay Tally', I said building myself up. 'It's now or never.' I bit my lip as my eyes quickly flicked to my pj's. No I was doing this.

"Paul."

"Yeah?" He said tearing his eyes off the television and turning round.

When he actually saw me his eyes went wide. I looked down trying not to feel self conscious but I couldn't help it. My eyes kept flicking to his face. I hadn't thought about the fact he might not want to have sex with me. In which case this would be very embarrassing. Oh god. I hoped so hard for the teenage hormones to play in my favour. I looked at his face again. He was still running his eyes quickly up and down my figure. He licked his lips and ran his eyes back down my figure more slowly, then up to my face. I smiled at him a little self consciously.

"Tally…I…wow."

I walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Did wow not cover it?"

I smiled again and kissed him on the lips. He rolled over pulling me with him so I was underneath him. His heat was keeping me plenty warm. I bit my lip. He looked down at me. I looked up at him before flicking my eyes back down.

"You're self conscious." He said running his hand lightly down the side of my face.

"Just a little." I replied still looking down.

"Don't be." He said kissing me slowly. "You're perfect."

I smiled at him and put my arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed me running his hands down my smooth skin and across my flat stomach.

After that I don't remember too much. He began to kiss my neck and I remember moaning. But after that well…that's a little personal. But he was so good at it. I seriously have never felt so good in my life. Although I also felt really, really hot. Why the hell didn't Emily and Kim warn me about this?

As I lay there and put my hand and head on his chest. "Happy Birthday Paul." I said kissing his chest.

He kissed me lightly on the head. "That. Was THE BEST birthday present. Ever."

I smiled as I slipped off to sleep. Completely and utterly happy.

Paul didn't patrol with anyone for three weeks. They did patrols alone to spread the pack further. It was a Sunday and Paul and I were sitting in Emily's dining room when Sam said they'd spotted the leech and a few other vampires so they needed to go and check it out. We hadn't done anything since so alarm bells didn't start ringing.

After the boys left Emily asked Kim and I to go and get some potato's so she could make chips. We took my car and drove to the small store.

As we walked in Kim started up a conversation with me.

"Sooo," She said. Oh I could so see where this was going. "Got any use out of that present yet?"

"I used it that night." I said smiling at the memory and going red.

"WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN TOLD THIS?" Kim screeched.

People looked our way as I shoved my hand over her mouth. "Shut up!"

We walked over and picked up the potatoes with my hand still over her mouth. When we picked them up and turned round I was quite sure she wouldn't scream something at me. I slowly took my hand off of her mouth.

"Well was it good?" She asked.

"I…" My mind went back to that night, "Amazing."

We had to walk past the tampons to get to the checkout. Kim was walking a little ahead of me holding the sack of potatoes. I was looking around and wondering whether or not I needed any more tampons when a horrific thought struck me,

"Kim." I said stopping.

"What?" She asked absentmindedly.

"I'm two weeks late."

"WHAT?!" She screamed spinning round. "Didn't you use protection?"

"Oops?"

"OOPS! OOPS!" She grabbed three pregnancy tests. "We're taking these."

I nodded at her. "Oh fuck. As if Sam wasn't going to kill me tonight anyways."

"He didn't know?" Now she seemed even more shocked.

I don't know why though. Did she seriously expect me to tell him that. I can so picture that conversation going well. Oh, hi Sam by the way I slept with Paul last night. Yeah that would go down lovely.

"Why would I tell him?" I asked as we walked out of the store.

"Well…I would of thought you would of told Emily to get him used to the idea at least."

Oh, that might have been a good idea…In fact that would have probably helped matters quite a bit.

"Slipped my mind?"

"You're hopeless."

Luckily I had my backpack on me so I just slipped the tests in there. Because that would have been so fun to explain to Emily. 'Oh hi Em here's your shopping, don't mind the pregnancy tests, there mine. Oh why do I need them? Haha, yeah about that, well, I slept with Paul three weeks ago and now I'm two weeks late. But it's okay though. Don't stress.' No that would not go well.

We could hear the unmistakable signs of tired boys in the kitchen. I smelt muffins.

"You're grounded!" Sam shouted through as I closed the front door.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Mind going to the pregnancy test's in my bag I shouted. "Nope."

I walked into the room and sat on Paul's lap then I kissed him lightly. Sam walked around the table picked me up by my arm, which, by the way, really fucking hurts and placed me on the other side of the table.

"Dude what the hell?" I asked.

He glared at me.

"Right…still not over that then?"

He raised his eyebrows. I let out a little puff of air and laid my head on the table.

"On the plus side Tally," Embry said looking at me, I lifted my head and leaned back in my seat. "You looked really freaking hot in that matching set."

Paul smacked him round the head and I banged my head against my hands. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Aj, Matt, James and Joe walked in. "You called us?" Aj said to Sam all business like.

Matt mouthed to me 'Is he better than me?'

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. "How the hell did you find out?"

"We just know you." James said leaning backwards on his chair balancing on two legs.

Sam and Aj ignored their little interruption.

"As soon as the bloodsucker comes back we're taking him and his friends out. You want in?"

"Dude. I'm in no matter what he says." Matt said leaning forwards.

Aj growled at him the alpha tenor running through the growl. Matt looked really pissed but leaned back and shut up.

"You got told." I whispered.

He smacked me round the back of the head so I jolted forwards. I rubbed the back of my head the headache was already coming on.

I groaned. "Emily, have you got any aspirin?"

She placed two and a glass of water in front of me. I swallowed them and chased it down with water.

"You suck." I said to Matt.

He just stuck his tongue out at me. Paul was glaring at him.

The rest of the night we all spent messing around and having fun. I slipped upstairs and took one of the pregnancy tests before placing it back in the box. I decided I'd take the others in the morning and look later on. Who knows maybe I'd come on during this week.

I wanted Paul to stay the night but Sam and Emily weren't having any of it. He had to go home. But that wasn't the sad part. The sad part was that I couldn't fucking sleep. I stayed up all freaking night. I got downstairs in the morning shattered. Kim gave me a funny look. Everyone else seemed to notice how shattered I looked but didn't say anything. I realized since Sam and Emily's wedding we'd spent nearly every night in the same bed. And I knew the problem too. My bed didn't smell the same without him and it was too cold.

We sat on the sofa with Sam watching our every move that evening and I fell asleep curled into Paul's chest. It was all warm and home like. Seriously I could not fall asleep without him. How much does that suck?

I'd taken the other two pregnancy tests but I was not looking at them until I really had too. We skipped the next day off school. Sam made us because the boys were going to fight those vampires. They were all jolly about it. Obviously the numbers thing was on our side and they weren't worried at all. But that was fine. Because Emily, Kim and I were plenty worried for all of them.

I was babysitting Claire for the day to put Quil's mind at rest. She was perfectly safe. But we could have sworn to you that the little box we call a radio really hated us.

All the boys were leaving. I was talking to Aj, Matt, James and Joe.

"Look after yourselves alright?" I asked.

"Per-lease, we'll be fine, when have bloodsuckers gotten the best of us before?" Matt said laughing.

"Well I get the better of you everyday and I think the leeches are going to be a bit better than me in that department." I replied.

"You do not." He accused.

"Oh yeah?" I asked lightly jabbing him in the kidney.

"Yeah." He said swiping at my head.

I ducked out of the way turning a little and he grabbed me from behind. I squealed as he lifted me up and held me upside down.

"You suck."

"If that's you getting the better of me I hate to see what you coming of worst is." He said laughing as he dropped me in a heap on the ground.

I glared up at him, "That's not fair. You have the size factor to your advantage."

He laughed at me. James pulled me up. "I'll make sure he's alright."

"You know what?" I said back to James. "That would normally mean a lot to me coming from you but when you're fighting, you're scary shit man. I cannot see you stopping to help Matt."

He laughed at me and Aj ruffled my hair. "They'll be okay kid." Aj said.

"Oh yes, because everyone comes out fine under you're perfect leadership o' wise one." I replied mock bowing.

He shoved me so I fell over again. Joe grinned down at me.

"You got put down." He laughed. I swung my leg round and caught him by surprise when I hit his leg.

He fell over landing on the floor hard. "Enjoy your trip?" I asked in a polite voice.

As I went to get up he tackled me back down. "Ha." He said before getting up himself.

"Dick." I muttered. Before saying louder, "I'm serious though, look after yourself yeah?"

They all nodded at me. I knew they knew they had to be careful but I just worried. I can't help it. We had a group hug and Aj whispered to me "Don't you have someone else to say something too?"

I pulled away from the hug and walked over to Paul who was the other side of the room. I sat down straddling his lap and pulled his head up so he was looking at me.

"Come back to me okay?" I asked.

I knew it was pointless asking Paul to be careful. It was like asking fire to be cold. Paul was the one that would jump into it with his all. He was looking straight into my eyes.

He nodded. "Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He said.

He leaned forwards to kiss me and I lent out the way. "Save that for when you get back."

He grinned, "That much faith in me huh?"

"For always."

Sam looked over at us as he finished kissing Emily's scars. "Time to go."

I changed my mind and quickly kissed Paul's lips. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Just in case." I whispered looking a little sheepish before climbing off of him.

He hugged me before walking to join the group of boys in the doorway. Matt saluted me as he walked out and I giggled before saluting back with two fingers and as I pulled away from my head put one finger down so it was like two going out and then one going down so it finished at one finger.

As the door closed all of us girls fell onto the sofas our smiles dropping from our faces. Even little Claire understood what was going on. We didn't really know what to do. How do you react to that? How do you sit there and worry for hours about whether or not the people that mean everything to you will come back? I tell you what it gave me a new respect for Emily and Kim. Sure I was worried about the boys but it was a sort of worry you could play off and distract yourself from. But Paul. The worry about him was unbelievable. It gnawed at your insides and seemed to eat you up from the inside out.

Kim looked at me, quite stressed herself. "I feel sorry for you." She said.

Emily and I both looked confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because everyone links to you. Jacob is your best friend from our little group, Sam is your brother in law and father figure, Quil is your niece's future husband, Embry is the brother of your four best friends, your four best friends are out there and then there's Leah and Seth who are your cousins. And who can forget Paul? The possible father of your children. Everything links to you."

I sat for a minute thinking over that. God. She was right.

"Wait a second. Possible father of her children?" Emily asked.

"Yeah she might be pregnant." Kim replied.

"WHAT?!" Emily screeched.

"I took the tests. I haven't looked yet." I said.

"Where are they?"

"I'll look when I'm ready Em."

"Fine. But tell me as soon as you know. I won't tell Sam…yet."

I nodded thankful.

But getting back to the radio. We hate it. The problem is that it was the love hour. So while we were sitting waiting for the boys to get back all of 'our songs' came on. Now when you don't know whether there going to get back or not that is not exactly what you want to here.

I can not tell you about the amount of worry that overcame you sitting there listing to the clock ticking waiting for them to come back. You feel sick it's that bad.

Eventually we heard a large squeak as the door opened. We all kind of froze. Not knowing who it was coming in and such. Or breath was held. Sam came around the living room door, the others following. I physically let the air gush out of my body when I saw Paul. He looked down and tired but at least he was alive. Aj, Matt, James and Joe didn't come in though.

I looked around the room worrying. What if something had happened to them. God I told them to be careful.

"Someone got bit." Sam said looking at me. "Vampire venom is like poison to werewolves."

I felt my heart stop. My face drained of colour and all the heat ran out of my body. I knew it would be one of the guys. Imagining life without them was almost impossible.

"Who?" I choked out.

Everyone looked at me rather upset and somber.

"Who, Sam? Who got bit?"

* * *

**Am I evil or what?**

**Okay so tell me what you think. **

**Go to the poll on the profile :). **

**Pictures at the bottom. **

**REVIEW!  
**

**Much Love, **

**....  
**


	12. I Try

**Hey guys,**

**So this is a super speedy update but I did it because I realized my cliffie was EVIL! The questions needed to be answered.  
**

**And because so people asked me to nicely :). **

**But also this means the chapter is shorter and moves things along a little at a fast pace. Although you find out a lot about Tally.  
**

**I recommend actually listening to I try when you read the first bit of this.**

**Pictures on profile.**

**Typo apologies.**

**There will definitely be a sequel now. Because people seem to want so. Although this will go on for a while.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I was SM twilight would be all around more awsomely funny. **

**The Awesome List: Miss. Ebbie Paige, Nicola-Tee-, Dreams Are Bursting Bubbles (who reviewed twice), ClumsyBrunette, IcePrincessFireQueen, theadventuresofjamesandsirius, .Meraz  
**

**Sorry about the double e-mail update thing. I forgot the awesome list so I re-entered the chapter :).**

**Hope you enjoy this, **

**Don't kill me,**

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Tala Cole,**

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

I try to say goodbye and I choke,

Try to walk away and I stumble,

Though I try to hide it, it's clear,

My world crumbles when you are not near,

Goodbye and I choke,

Try to walk away and I stumble,

Though I try to hide it it's clear,

My world crumbles when you are not near.

- Macy Gray

- I Try

No matter the temperature of the boys in the room I could not warm up. The power to be a warm blooded creature had deserted me. There was only one thing I was interested in now. And that was which one of my friends wasn't going to survive the night.

I just stood waiting for an answer. Sam seemed a bit reluctant to give it to me. I knew he was worried about how I'd take it but now I was just trying not to get pissed off because he was wasting time.

"Matt."

The word left his mouth. No more than a whisper. And I fell. I couldn't help it. I just dropped to the floor. From my sitting position I had managed to get in front of Sam waiting for an answer but now I just sat on the floor. 'What?' my brain seemed to scream. Or at least it felt like it should be screaming. But it wasn't. It was like some pathetic whisper because I was so dazed. I couldn't comprehend one of the boys that I had known half my life not being there in the morning.

I could see the pack talking to me. Trying to work out if I was alright but I couldn't hear anything. There was nothing. It felt like cotton wool was blocking my ears. I was still there in body but in essence I was gone. My mind had floated way back to all the memories I had with Matt.

How he'd been the first one to talk to me outside that restaurant acting like Joey on friends and saying "So...How you doin'?" in a funny voice. How when I'd started high school and I was scared and hiding behind my books he looked after me. How he made me laugh every time I was down. How when my grandpa died he helped me through my serious depressive stage. How he helped me when I had an operation on my hip and I was useless. I couldn't walk, I had to be in a wheelchair and Matt pushed me round and helped me through all the physio therapy and, against all odds and doctors predictions, got me walking again. How he had to help me to the toilet. Help me lift my leg. Help me get dressed and played it off like it was nothing. How he'd laugh and smile making me the butt of his jokes. How his eyes would sparkle and the light would dance in them every time he made me believe something was true and I got upset and hit him when I worked out he was lying. How he'd pretend it would hurt just to make me feel better. How he'd give me piggy backs everywhere when I ran and jumped on his back, never once complaining. How he'd tip me upside down. How he got me drunk for the first time in my life and although I had clearly had enough and was stumbling around everywhere just shouted at me, "Oi! Finish that drink bitch you know we don't waste this shit!". Every little kiss. Every peck. Every smile. Every little thing he ever did. Like forcing me to go to the dentist when I was scared out of my mind. Holding my hand at every cancer check up I had to have to make sure it hadn't come back. How he punched a guy for hitting on me and creeping me out. When he gave me his lollipop once because I didn't like the flavor of mine. How once when I dropped my ice cream on the ground he laughed, but when he saw how upset I actually was used his allowance to buy me another one. How we all ran from the cops that day and when Matt thought I'd get caught he picked me up bridal style and ran with me because he refused to let me get caught even though he was risking capture himself. How that day he walked with me down to the river bed, it was nice and sunny for once, and I arrived to see the back of his truck covered in blankets and rose petals. How he made sure that day to be gentle and take good care of me. How he blew away any anticipation and made sure first and foremost I was comfortable. How he saved my life. Without Matt…I'd be dead now.

I felt like crying. Really sitting and bawling my eyes out. How could this happen. Especially to Matt. He was such a kind guy. I don't…I don't understand. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. But I do know I owe him this much at least. I need to face up to my demons. This won't go away if I hide from it. I have to not be scared, and go and see him. I have to. I owe him that much. I have to say goodbye.

"Where…where is he?" I asked quietly. I doubted that anyone but the werewolves could here me.

"They're all outside." Paul said.

I think it's a little sad and yet cool that in my dazed state I could still tell that was Paul. I got up and ran out the back. Laying shivering, cold and, awkwardly, naked was Matt. His brothers were all sitting around him. I was tripping and having to regain my balance as I was running towards them. Eventually I collapsed on my knees.

"Matty, Matty, Matty." I mumbled as I held tightly to his hand. Bringing back the pet name from when we were together.

"Alright sugar-lips." He coughed.

"Oh Matty." I moaned, touching his hand to my forehead.

"Hey don't get upset." He said using quite a bit of energy to turn his head and look at me.

"I thought you weren't going to die on me?" I said accusingly.

He gave a horse laugh. "When have I ever done what you asked?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "I suppose that's true. But Matty you can't leave me."

He sighed and looked at his brothers. "Lemme say goodbye to Tal guys."

They all nodded and got up strolling back towards the house. It would seem to an outsider they had accepted his fate. I didn't think that at all. I just thought if he was taking it so well they were too proud to let him see them upset.

"Tally, there's a few things I wanna get in before I die okay? So I need you to listen." I nodded.

"Call my Aunt Louise, get her to get all my things, bury me in bright orange, you're still like my little sister and my brothers of course so I want you carrying the coffin smurf. If you say goodbye tell me everything because it's really hard leaving you. You're everything to me Tally. You and the guys, there's nothing more. You need to know why I did this too. Did they tell you?" His words came out in whispers.

I shook my head.

"I did this because Paul was in trouble." I felt my eyes widen.

"Wha?"

"A vampire that none of us had noticed jumped for him, he wouldn't have had time to get out of the way, so I jumped in. You need him Tally." He explained.

"No. No Matt. Don't do that to me. Don't make me try to see who I need more." I said roughly.

"I'm not because I know. You need Paul Tally. And there is no fucking way some fucked up bloodsucker is going to ruin your happiness if I have anything to say about it."

"You always were too damn heroic for your own good."

He smiled at me. "But Tal. Reassure me. I did the right thing here right?" He asked.

Right now Matt looked so vulnerable. He was such a hard nut and a legend in his own right and yet he looked so much like a little boy who needed his mummy's reassurance that the monster in the cupboard wouldn't get him I almost cried. He'd always protected me. How the hell did this switch so easy?

"I might be pregnant Matt." I whispered so low I could almost hear myself. It was a truth I hadn't wanted to face and I knew I'd put off facing for a while but one that would completely help Matt.

"So I did good then?" He asked putting his hand on the side of my face.

I was sure tears were shinning in my eyes and my voice cracked as I said "Yeah Matt. Yeah. You did good."

He smiled at me and his body shook, lifted a little and collapsed as the venom got closer to killing him. His eyes fluttered closed.

"Tal…" He whispered. "Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength."

"Matt I…" I didn't really understand what was he was saying.

"You're strong Tal. You're one of those people. Don't give up. Not because of me."

"I…"

"Promise me Tal. Promise me." He said wheezing but suddenly sounding urgent.

"I promise Matt I promise."

"Pinky swear?" He wheezed out.

"Pinky swear." I said locking our fingers for him.

It scared me that a guy who could tip me upside down a couple of hours earlier now needed me to interlock his pinky finger with mine for him.

"I love you Tal." He said looking in to my eyes.

"I love you to Matty." I whispered.

And for the first time in my life I felt tears threatening to fall as his eyes closed for what I knew would be the final time. I felt kind of empty. I took a minute to take a deep breath and got myself under control. I managed it. I would not break that promise to Matt. When I was sure I had myself under control I got up off my knees and walked into the house. As I was walking towards the back door it started to rain. I laughed. I actually laughed. Because it was typical. And I knew Matt would laugh. And weirdly enough I felt like Matt was making it rain, just to soak me one last time.

I walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked up at me. I was dripping wet. The water was running off of me. All of Matt's brothers, as well as they'd been taking it around Matt, Sam and Embry included, had tear stains down their cheeks.

"He's gone." I said.

Aj clenched his fists. I dropped into a chair and put my head in my hands. Joe put his head against the table and put his hands behind his head letting another tear escape. James sniffed loudly, took a deep breath and nodded like he expected nothing else.

"So, what'd he tell you?" Asked James.

"Erm…" I was still rather dazed and sluggish, "Call Aunt Lou and get her to get his things and sort them out, he wanted me and you lot of course to carry his coffin and he wanted to be buried in orange." It was strange how the present tense had slipped to the past so easy.

Aj laughed. He was hurting but he laughed. "That is so Matt." He said looking at me with his puffy red eyes.

Joe looked at me too nodding. His bright eyes were dim and lifeless and bloodshot at the moment. "Should we move him?" He asked.

"We have to make this look like a bear did it don't we?" I asked.

"Fraid so." Aj said.

I nodded and left with them. Sam's pack seemed to notice we had to do this on our own.

We took Matt into the forest and Aj changed, ripping away at his body to make it so it looked like a bear did it. I felt like a hole was being ripped in my chest watching Matt's body be destroyed like that.

Afterwards we called Charlie Swan the chief of police who sorted out the investigation and gave us the okay for the funeral. It took place the next day. We couldn't hang around on these things. We did as Matt asked and buried him in orange. I did help carry the coffin although I knew it looked funny. I mean how many girls carry coffins?

We put him in the ground up on the Makah reservation near the river. It's where Matt had always been most comfortable and it made perfect sense.

Clearing out his room was hard. I looked sadly at the bottle of vodka I would never get to drink with him. He had shit everywhere in his room but I spotted a box under the bed with a lock on.

It took me a week of searching but I managed to find the key. Inside I saw a load of knick knacks that would mean nothing to anyone else but I could place all the importance to Matt.

There were a few photos of us at my fifteenth birthday party. The first we were all wearing silly hats. I had my large eyes open and was grinning like a fool as the boys pulled faces over my back. The second I had my tongue stuck out at the camera while they leaned on me pulling big grins. The third I had my face scrunched up and my arms down straight and my eyes scrunched up as the boys blew the hooter things over my shoulders. I remember clamping my hands to my ears in an attempt to stop the ringing just after that was taken. The last one I was looking at Aj while Joe peered over my head putting two fingers up over my hat, James was by Aj about to smush cake on his head and Matt was kissing me on the cheek.

Also in the box was a broken candlestick that I had hit him around the head with once in a rage because I knew I couldn't hurt him. A peanut packet from the peanuts we started the peanut war with. A wrench I brought him for his birthday. A bow he'd stolen off of me ages ago. All the valentines cards I'd ever sent him. A large badge James had given him saying '16 and legal' that he got in England and a rose petal from the night we first slept together.

I sat on the bed looking through these things for a while laughing to myself when I came across a photo of me folded up. When I opened it it was the one where I was laying on the grass looking at the camera and kissing Matt on the cheek when we were like thirteen. Before we knew about any of this.

Also written out in Matt's crappy handwriting was the chorus of last request by Paolo Nutini. The chorus goes:

Grant my last request and just let me hold you,

Don't shrug your shoulders,

Lay down beside me,

And sure I can accept we're going nowhere,

But one last time lets go there,

Lay down beside me.

I let out a little puff of a laugh when I saw that. I remember that late one night we'd had a big argument and Matt had stormed out of my house. When at about 2am a stone was thrown at my window and I, bleary eyed, opened it to see Matt with a guitar singing the chorus of that song. So I told him to shut up and come up. He climbed up the tree and I fell asleep in his arms that night. God. That felt years ago. It was the last time we'd 'slept' together in the literal sense of the word. I can't believe he'd kept this.

That's when it struck me and I could see it all in my head. The reason why Paul and Matt had never and would never of gotten on. Because Matt was still in love with me. And everyone could see that but me. Matt still cared. And for a minute I could see the visions dancing in my head, Matt and I with tiny little Matt and Tally's and the little cottage he promised to buy me if I wasn't married by the time I was twenty five or if I married him. I realized he had a picture of that in here too. It had the honeysuckle climbing up the walls of the cottage and the roses in the pretty front garden. For a minute I could see all that. But then as I had a wave of nausea overcome me and it all disappeared. Everything swam back into perspective. Paul. The sickness. I might be pregnant. Matt dying. It all came back.

I ran into the bathroom and threw up. I remembered the last time I did this Matt was holding my hair back and telling me to let it all out, and honestly, if I hadn't promised Matt I wouldn't cry, I would have cried then, because now…I was alone.

Kim came into the bathroom while I was upchucking and scraped my hair back for me. As I finished I wiped off my mouth and leaned against the sink.

"I think it might be time to check those tests." I said to her.

"Never." She replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom picking up the box which was the last thing left in Matt's empty room on the way out.

I went into Sam and Emily's walked up to my room and checked the tests. Three little positive signs stared back at me.

"Ah, shit." I muttered.

"What's shit?" Paul asked walking in the door.

I span around dropping the tests in the draw and looked at him.

"I just stubbed my toe." I said smiling at him.

He moved towards me and kissed me on the lips. I felt bad, I hadn't really paid that much attention to him in the last couple of weeks. It had all just fallen out of perspective what with Matt dying. I deepened the kiss and he pushed me back into the draws. Luckily that pushed the draw with the pregnancy tests in closed.

A loud sound rang in the air as my door banged open.

"No. No. No. No. NO!" Shouted Sam pulling Paul off me. "The last thing we need now is Tally getting pregnant."

Oh god. Awkward.

"Sam, if you're not going to let this continue can I at least um…go?" I asked.

He nodded stiffly at me and I had a feeling he was going to have a go at Paul when I left. I moved quickly nodding to Kim when I reached the bottom of the stairs before heading out and climbing in my car.

The hospital waiting room had to be one of the scariest places I had ever been. I sat and stared at my clammy hands for what seemed like hours although in reality it was about ten minutes ad strangely I wished Matt was there. Because he'd always been the one to be at these things with me. To hold my hand and tell me we'd get through this. I never realized how hard it was to lean on yourself until I had no one there I was leaning on. Do you know what I mean? In this I was alone. And I realized that even if I hadn't noticed it before I'd always lent on Matt with this stuff. And that hurt. Just knowing that when I needed to talk his little screen name would never pop up and make me feel like I had an escape.

"Miss Tala Young?" Asked a petite nurse pulling me out of my daydream...or day-nightmare.

I looked up. "That's me."

"Doctor Cullen will see you now."

I walked down the bright white halls, my shoes squeaking from the rain. At the end of the corridor was the doctors treatment room. I knocked and waited for the okay before entering.

"Ah, Tala. I must say I was ever so sorry to hear about your friend but what can I do for you now?" He asked as I took my seat.

"I think I'm pregnant, six to eight weeks would be my guess." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Oh. Well I must say you didn't strike me as the type…"

"It was an accident." I sighed, running my hand over my face and pulling it through my hair. "No one else knows, well except Kim."

"Right. And what do you want me to do? Are you here for an abortion or…?"

"Oh no. Oh god no." I said interrupting him. "I could…never do that."

"I see."

"I just need a scan and someone to be the doctor. I…I know I messed up. And I know I'll get in trouble. And Sam will probably try to make me get rid of it but…I just have to do what's best for this baby at the moment." I rambled.

He nodded, his amber eyes flashed with understanding and compassion, "Yes, yes I see. Well lets get this ultrasound done shall we?" He asked.

I walked over to the bed and laid down. He pulled up my top and squirted on the cold gel. I looked at the little screen as he began the ultrasound.

Seriously the baby was so tiny you wouldn't think it was possible that it would grown that big in so little time but I knew it would be normal sized when it came out. It had a big head, just like it's father, I thought. Although it was still just a little blob.

I couldn't help but smile as he played the heartbeat into the room through the Doppler. No I was so not having an abortion. The sound was like a small thrumming.

"You're baby has a strong heart." He said.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at another large lump in the womb.

"Oh my." He said before moving more over to it. "It seems you are having twins."

"Oh god. This just keeps getting better doesn't it." I said sighing.

At that moment I didn't really know what to do. I went to Embry's house and used the shower before going back to mine. I did not need the boys smelling Carlisle and asking what the hell was going on. It might seem weird to use Embrys shower but I could blame that on the boys if I had two. Or well...three of them. Wow. That felt weird. We were officially a foursome.

I went into the house with my little scan picture hidden in my back pocket and headed upstairs.

"Hey, where've you been?" Asked Paul grabbing my hand.

"Oh…nowhere important." I said smiling weakly.

He raised his eyebrows at me. Paul just had to know me well didn't he?

"Well…can I tell you another time?" I asked.

He frowned. "If you're sure I don't need to know."

Well he doesn't need to know...RIGHT now I reasoned.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." He said blowing a bubble with the chewing gum he was chomping on.

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

Kim came up behind me. "Paul I need to borrow her." She said pulling me up the stairs.

"So?" She said when I got upstairs.

I pulled out the scan. She squealed loudly and jumped up and down. I could hear the boys running upstairs.

I grabbed the scan and shoved it in a draw.

"What's going on?" Asked Jared.

"Nothing." We both replied quickly.

The raised their eyebrows. "Right…"

We looked at each other and decided simultaneously on the best course of action.

Hormones.

We shoved them both into the wall and kissed them roughly pushing our body's up against their's. Soon enough what we were doing before was forgotten.

Don't you just love the power girls have over boys?

* * *

**So guys?**

**Sad I know. Please don't kill me. Matt was happy he got the 'heroic' death at least. **

**Typo apologies. Pictures on profile. Don't forget the poll. Although I am almost 99.9% sure where this is heading now.  
**

**Much Love,**

**....  
**


	13. Reverse This Curse

**Hey guys,**

**So I know it's been AGES! But sorry. I've been busy. I went to see Escape The Fate and Hollywood Undead in Shepard's Bush Empire in London last night which was AWESOME! **

**Anywho...**

**Typo apologies. Pictures on profile.**

**The Awesome List: IcePrincessFireQueen, cassymae (who reviewed twice), NikkiLuvsWolfs13, stephanie is amazzzing, Miss. Ebbie Paige, danie568, heather2012, Ride or die chick, Marshmellow007, Kae-Lae, Anna Banana Montana Savannah, HayleeLovesIt, xolanixo, flying vampire monk, savsROCKSloud, Sugar-Ice, fantasy-girl-9169, Sasha-Lorraine**

**So people. I LOVED MATT! I didn't want him to die. But he had to. He wouldn't stay alive no matter how many times I wrote it. So deal with it. It is done :).**

**REVIEW YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!**

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Tala Cole,**

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

One last chance to reverse this curse,

You stole my heart but I had it first,

And now I see you've got something to prove,

And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.

So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love,

And to, the girl, that filled, my, dark.

- Escape The Fate

- Reverse This Curse

Weirdly enough weird kid and I had become good friends. Who would've guessed that? It was about a week after the little incident where Kim and I had to erm…distract Paul and Jared, and weird kid and I were messing about in Port Angeles, walking around and stuff because Paul was on patrol.

"Weirdo."

"So you keep telling me Tally."

"Well you are."

"Thanks."

"No really though…it's a good thing because otherwise…I'd have to call you…Frank."

"Why Frank?"

"It just has a ring to it doesn't it?" Music blasted out of my pocket as I struggled to get hold of my phone.

**Let me know that I've done wrong…**

It stopped ringing just as I managed to pry it from my pocket.

"Oh fuck." A little girl gasped as I cursed. "Erm…I mean…bum." I said unconvincingly as I walked down the street a bit more towards my car.

"That was Paul. I better call him back. You drive." I said tossing Frank the keys.

He caught them and got in the car. Me following closely behind. We put on our seat belts.

"Drive fast Frankie boy." I said grinning.

"That's going to stick isn't it?" He asked.

"I have already forgotten your real name's Gerard."

"But you just said.."

"IT'S FORGOTTEN!" I interrupted shouting as we sped down the high way.

I kept trying to call Paul's phone which was engaged for some stupid reason. So I put my feet on the dashboard and blew up my hair in a very James-esque motion, waiting for the inevitable second call of doom.

Oh yes, I have named it 'the inevitable second call of doom' because Paul tends to work himself into a panic and is in a bad mood whenever said call ensues.

Luckily Frank is a very fast driver when he wants to be so the drive time is cut in half. We arrived in La Push about fifteen minutes later and I was quite worried that Paul hadn't called back when music blasted from my hands.

You'd think I'd be ready for it the second time but no. I was tossing the phone whistling to myself as we parked by the beach and stood leaning against the car when the music came out of my phone and made me jump and fumble with it. Throwing it high in the air as you do. Frank caught it and slid it up before passing it to me.

"Ello m'love." I said hoping Paul hadn't had a bad day.

"Where the fuck are you?" Oooh…bad day times ten.

"Parked by the beach. We were in.."

"We?" I could almost picture him raising his eyebrows. "Who the hell is WE?" He growl-shouted.

Yes growl-shouted. It is a talent, I have learnt, all werewolves posses. And it's quite scary to be on the receiving end of said talent.

"Frank and me."

"Who. Is. Frank?" Now he's talking slow? Oh yeah he's had a bad day alright.

"Gerard…from school…the one-"

He cut me off. "I know who he is. Just come to the cliff please. The boys and I are cliff diving."

Ooh yay. I wonder if I can join in…

"Can I…?"

"No." Well I didn't want to anyway because I'm pregnant so nerrr! A little cartoon me shouted in my head sticking her tongue out. And people think I'm stable. Anywho I'm still going to argue.

"But..." The phone clicked shut. Stupid werewolf.

"Frankie boy we are heading to the cliff's."

"Oh good so I can go home when we get there then?" He lives in a cottage on them.

I sighed dramatically. "If you must."

He rolled his eyes at me, see religion I tell you, and climbed back in the car. I followed grinning and sticking my tongue out the right side of my mouth cheekily.

Again he rolled his eyes.

"Are you ever going to grow up Tally?"

"What do you think?"

"I feel sorry for your children."

"Oh I am so taking you down for that."

"You couldn't take me down."

"Wanna bet?"

We pulled up at the cliff and got out of the car. I slid across the hood and attempted, failing miserably I might add, to take him down.

He caught my arms as I went to push him and I was obviously backed up by the car. He raised his eyebrows at me in a, 'was that really meant to work?', manner.

"Alright so the plan could have been better."

"Yeah…good luck with that." He replied, releasing my arms, turning and walking in the direction of his house.

"I will get you because I can!" I shouted.

"WHATEVER." He yelled behind him.

I stuck my tongue out at his back. Turning to walk towards the cliff's I realized Paul was already standing next to me and I jumped slightly…because well…some random giant appearing next to you without your knowledge is just creepy.

He was glaring at me. What did I do this time?

"You were flirting with him."

I rolled my eyes. "Paul…"

"Well you were." He growled.

"Paul…"

"How would you feel if I was play fighting like that with another girl?"

"Paul…"

"Well?" He demanded.

I could see Kim behind him rolling her eyes at me.

"I wouldn't mind."

"That's only because you know about the imprint."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Paul I wouldn't care."

"You would."

"I wouldn't."

"You would." He began shaking slightly. I don't know if it's instinct or what but my mind went to the twins I'm carrying.

"Alright Paul you're right I'm sorry." I said kissing him lightly.

He glared at me another second.

"Paul." I cooed in a baby voice putting my hands on his chest. Nothing.

"Paul…Paul…Pawie talk to me pwease.." I said giving him a puppy dog look from under my eyelashes and using a baby voice. "Pwease…I wuv you."

He sighed at me and gave me a hug. I smiled and gave him another kiss.

"But I could so take Frank down with the right tactic couldn't I?" I asked as he slipped his hand into mine.

Sighing he rolled his eyes and dragged me towards the others. Sometimes I think I am a mere annoyance to him. "'Corse you could Tally never mind he's double your size…"

"You don't think I could." I accused.

He looked down at me sceptically as we reached the group.

"Okay…so maybe I couldn't."

A deep laugh rumbled from his chest. "I don't believe it. She's talking sense."

"You wanna watch I don't PUSH you off a cliff mister." I said huffing.

Everyone rolled their eyes at us. "This. Is going to be a long day." Kim observed.

When we got in later Paul and I were standing in my room. He'd so noticed something was off with me all day and he was worried. It was sweet in a kind of annoying way. I wasn't freaking ready to tell him yet, but then when am I ever 'ready' to do anything?

"What's up Tally? Something's been up all day." He said resting his hands on my hips and looking me in the eyes.

"No it hasn't. What're you talking about?" I answered in a high voice.

Shit. Why am I such a crappy liar when it comes to Paul?

He raised his eyebrows at me. This was it. The time. I had to tell him.

"Don't be upset alright." I said sliding out of his grasp and pushing him down so he was sitting on the bed.

"And remember I love you if that helps." I backed into a corner so I was a safe distance away if he phased.

He stared at me. Motionless. "I…I'm pregnant."

I was expecting a big explosion but there was nothing. It was as if he was in shock. Maybe he turned into Sam somehow in the middle of the day.

"Paul…?" I asked in a soft voice knowing he could hear me.

His head snapped up towards me and his eyes immediately went to my stomach. He got up and advanced towards me, swiftly. There was no warning. I backed right up against the wall. He stopped short.

"I'm not angry Tally." He whispered.

I let out a breath that I had no idea I'd even been holding in. Paul moved, more slowly now, towards me. As he reached me he pushed up my blue strappy top I was wearing underneath my open gray checkered shirt. Resting a warm hand on my tummy he smiled at me.

"It's twins…" I said quietly biting my lip.

This seemed to catch him off guard a minute and he stiffened. I looked up at him like a child might flick their eyes up to their parents when they're being scolded.

"Paul listen hard." I said realizing he was quivering a little. "Look at me and listen really hard."

I put my hand on the side of his face. He looked into my eyes and strained, listening. I reached out for the draw to help him and pulled out the scan.

Holding it up to him I said, "Look Paul. Look and listen REALLY hard."

There was a tense few moments where I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest before I saw a flicker of light in his eyes as it dawned on him. His mouth curved into a smile.

"I can hear the heart beats…" It was more to himself than me but I answered anyway.

"I thought you might be able to." I said grinning.

He ran his hands down to my thighs and lifted me up, placing an ear against my stomach and listening a minute before turning his head and kissing above my belly button. Then he gently let me down his hands sliding up my body until they reached my waste.

"I'm gonna be a daddy…" He mumbled smiling widely at me.

I nodded, trying not to break out into a large grin at how well he was taking it. This could of gone a lot worse. His eyes left mine a second to search for the clock and I could almost hear the internal 'damn it!' when he saw the time.

"I have to go…patrol." He explained.

I nodded and walked down the stairs with him. I had something to do I'd rather he not be there for because he could well die. He ran his hand across my stomach not saying anything so Sam wouldn't hear before giving me a quick kiss and running out the door. I smiled as I watched him leave before putting my 'business face' back on. One down. One to go.

I took a deep breath and walked to the entrance of the dinning room.

"Sam." I said. He turned to look at me. "I've got something I need to tell you."

Kim being the ever present smarty pants pulled everyone, including the heavily pregnant Emily, up. Did I mention that before? No. Well yeah Emily's pregnant but no one noticed because she hasn't really grown all that much in the grand scheme of things. It's because she's so tall. Sam seemed to squint his eyes a little when Kim did this but stayed silent. Sometimes you have to love the alpha thing. Makes him all fair and stuff. Listening to the story before he goes off on one.

"First off though, it was an accident and also I don't want you to blame Paul because it was me too."

He clenched his jaw a little but nodded. See? Fair.

Kim nodded at me. I'd been planning to tell Sam today anyway so she'd told everyone else. I love Kim. She just has such good ideas. I bit my lip and for a second felt my heart pounding against my chest.

"I'm pregnant."

The reaction was instant. It was almost as if he and Paul had swapped bodies. He started quivering and shaking. He grabbed the table and Jared and Embry made sure Kim and Emily were behind them while Leah and Jake looked as if they were on damage control watching Sam's every move.

Sam snapped the table and it caved inwards the plate's all crashing to floor in the middle and smashing instantly. Good thing no one had got their food yet. Sam gripped on to chunks of wood from the table, glaring at me, his jaw clenched tight as a low growl bubbled from his throat.

"Erm…that's not all…" I said more than a little worried. "It's twins."

His glare intensified ten fold and a snarl ripped from his chest. His lip curled up and you could see his glistening white teeth underneath. I took a step back as he turned the wood in his hands to dust. Seth and Quil seemed to decide now would be a good time to stand in front of me and carefully made their way to block Sam.

As soon as the 'protection' was in place Sam lost it. He turned into a massive jet black wolf and ripped away at the walls, tearing down the wallpaper and turning the carpet to shreds. My eyes widened a little and I gulped. Oh yeah when he regained control this was not going to be pretty.

He stood in wolf form in the middle of the room breathing heavily after his destructive rampage. He nodded at Seth who slipped up the stairs and returned seconds later with a pair of jeans. Seth threw the jeans to wolf Sam as Kim and I closed our eyes. Seconds later I was tapped on the shoulder by Quil. In any other situation I would say, 'Oh good. Most situations are improved when you cut out the nakedness. Unless of course they involve me, Paul and a bedroom.' before winking, but somehow I didn't think Sam would appreciate that comment now.

The guys kind of parted to let Sam speak to me and I wanted to scream. 'NO DON'T LEAVE ME! PAUL WOULDN'T LEAVE ME TO FACE THIS ALONE! YOU ALL SUCK!' But I restrained myself.

Sam took a step towards me. "You're getting rid of them."

I looked at him a second before slowly starting to shake my head which escalated into shaking it hard and moving back with a hand protectively over my tummy as if he could take them away himself.

"It'll ruin your life if you don't."

"I don't care."

He punched a hole in the wall and his fist came through the fragile plasterboard the other side. Little bits of dust crumbled and a small waft of smokey stuff went up. I took another step back. As he yanked his arm out and took another step towards me Emily seemed to decide she should diffuse the situation.

"Sam." She said walking, or rather waddling, over to him.

"No Emily."

"Sam." She said again putting her hands on his chest. "What would you think if it was me?"

He looked down at her.

"Think about it. If Paul was the alpha and ONLY strong father figure I'd ever had and you were Paul how would you feel if I was Tally?"

"But you're not."

"But what if I was? Come on Sam. Think. She never got on with dad. You lot may not know this because she's such a hyper happy person but dad got drunk all the time and he used to hit her and…god he was evil to her. Just because she didn't look like mum. Also he used to blame her for killing mum because she died giving birth to Tal so Hannah and I raised her. For all intensive purposes you are her only dad. She'd never had a dad before this. Not really. And we all know she didn't have a mum. Tally knows you could order Paul to make her get an abortion or stay away from her until she did. She knows that and she still had the guts to come and tell you herself without getting me or Paul involved. She KNOWS she messed up. But she respected you enough to come and tell you that. I'm pretty sure if you asked her she'd want your help with this. Think about it. She's 17, no offense Tal, but not overly good at school, she's pregnant, either way with the pregnancy or not this will affect her emotionally and she's dating THE MOST volatile person in the world that just so happens to become a werewolf when he gets annoyed. Also you have to remember Matt. He's just gone Sam." She paused for breath and placed her hand on the side of his face, "What would you do if it was reversed and that WAS me?"

It was almost as if life in the room ceased to exist as Sam stared at Emily in thought. I shrank into the wall trying looking sheepish. It was as if I was awaiting the death sentence.

"Fine, she can keep them." He looked over at me, "But there will be consequences for this."

Sam strode past me into the living room. "We'd better eat in here." He said in a deep rumbling voice that showed he was a still a little pissed off what with the contrast to his usually calm demenor.

Everyone needed no further instruction and, ignoring the mess in the dinning room, headed for the food Emily had left on the side. I however, slipped into the living room.

Sam was perched on the edge of the couch furthest away from me staring at the blank television looking tense. I walked over slowly and sat down softly next to him. The couch dipped a little under my tiny frame but no where near as much as it had under his bulky weight.

"Thank you." I whispered putting my hand on his arm.

He turned slightly to look down at me.

"You are way more mature than people give you credit for and you'll be a good mother." He said softly.

I smiled a little knowing that was the best I was going to get for a 'you have guts for telling me yourself and I would like thank you for that mesure of respect type thank you' that I'd get from him.

I slipped one of my small arms in between his side and arm and wrapped it around his waist. I did the same with the other across the front so I was hugging him from the side.

He didn't really know how to react at first but then he hugged me back. Kissing the top of my head he asked, "Am I really like your only dad?"

I nodded against his chest. He smiled at me.

"So you don't think I'll be terrible at it when the baby comes?"

I smirked realizing he was just as nervous as I was. "You'll be great." I told him. "And anyway it's a boy you don't have to worry about him getting pregnant."

Sam rolled his eyes at me. "Piss off and get your food."

I smiled at him and got up. I turned to leave before turning back and kissing his cheek. "Thanks…dad." I said smiling and walking out.

I could hear Sam sigh behind me. I hoped it was in a happy way. I noticed when I got outside all the boys, Kim, Emily and Leah were there waiting with their food. I nodded to them in thanks for letting me finish talking to him and they all smiled before pouring into the room. Emily holding both hers and Sams food.

Slipping into the kitchen I began piling some food onto plates knowing Paul would be back soon.

When he did actually slip in the door I and hug me from behind hands resting on my stomach I couldn't help but grin. Paul surveyed both of the plates.

"Shouldn't you eat more than that if you're eating for three now?" He asked.

I half wanted to sarcastically reply, 'Sure Paul if I'm getting fat anyway might as well do it thoroughly right?' but I restrained myself to say something way more amusing.

"What are you talking about? That one's yours." I said motioning to the plate with hardly anything on it, picking up the larger one and making my way to the front room.

"Ha Ha. Bloody hilarious!" He shouted after me.

I grinned to myself. "Well Paul…at least you have one sausage you like those right?"

I'd purposely only put a sausage and a little potato on one plate to annoy him. I was going to take some of his anyway because I'd eat more than that even if I wasn't pregnant.

I sat down in the last chair in the living room, everyone gave me a strange look.

Paul came in carrying this pathetic plate of food.

"No really give me the food woman."

"No really, this is mine." I mocked eating a new potato.

He glared at me. I sighed. "Come here."

He came over and I put a bit more food on the little plate before handing him the big one. He looked around.

"Where am I meant to sit?"

"I'unno turf someone else out I'm pregnant."

He sat down on the floor leaning against my chair, knowing I couldn't sit on his lap while eating and glared at me.

"I'm going to hear that a lot aren't I?"

"I'm going to milk it for all it's worth. If you are going to use it against me imma use it against you. You got yourself into this situation mister so deal with it."

He rolled his eyes. "If I remember right you had something to do with it."

"It was your tiny army that attacked my womb and decided to settle there."

As we carried on bantering about who's fault it was there was one little comment going through the room I didn't miss.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long nine months." Kim sighed. Long nine months I found myself thinking, what about the fucking years after?

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? **

**You like?  
**

**Review. **

**OR ELSE! O.o  
**

**Much Love,**

**....  
**


	14. All American Girl

**Hey guys,**

**Well basically I have to rush to do my mock GCSE's so this is a very short update. But it's okay because it needed to end where it did. =). I can almost guarantee they'll be another one within like a day? Anywho I might end this at 16 chapters and start the sequel. WOOH! **

***Clears throat* Sorry about that. **

**Pictures on profile. Tally's ring isn't on there yet but it will be...when I find the perfect one...*shifty eyes***

**Typo apologies.**

**The Awesome List: danie568, IcePrincessFireQueen, DoubleAA, Miss. Ebbie Paige, imwiththepackhottie, Marshmellow007, Dreams Are Bursting Bubbles, A friend, savsROCKSloud, cassymae, Anglefang, Anna Banana Montanna Savannah, Nelle07, xolanixo, Cheerbabe1010, Sugar-Ice, flying vampire monk, Eyepatch Productions (who reviewed three chappies), TeamPaul15**

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM. Check the book cover. I'm pretty sure she owns twilight. **

**I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS SHORT YET AMAZING (IN MY OPINION, I LIKE IT THE BEST SO FAR) CHAPTER TO **_IcePrincessFireQueen _**WHO GAVE ME THE AWESOME IDEA WITHOUT EVEN REALIZING IT! SHE ROCKS!**

**Anyway I have to run, **

**Mock GCSE'S. **

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Tala Cole,**

**AKA The author.  
**

* * *

Now, he's wrapped around her finger,

She's the centre of his whole world,

And his heart belongs to that sweet little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect,

All American girl.

- Cassie Underwood

- All American Girl

It was about a week later I suppose when it happened. I was staying at Paul's because I had a scan in the morning and Sam couldn't really object because, well, what was Paul going to do? Get me more pregnant?

I was thinking about when I'd physkied myself up to tell Aj, James and Joe.

_Flashback: _

_I really didn't want to think of the reactions they were going to have to this, hence the trip to the centre of the woods. We sat down by a small brook that was trickling by. A bird was in the tree feeding it's chicks. Little rabbits were playing in the shrubbery. There were tiny little buds everywhere ready to bloom and take us into winter. Sounds strange? No that's what happens in La Push. Things grow in winter. Until it snows anyway. DAMN IT! I'm seeing baby's everywhere. _

"_So what was so important we had to be completely isolated from civilization?" Asked Aj jokingly. _

"_Yeah, we're curious what you think will set off our temper." James laughed. _

"_Spit it out." Joe said hanging upside down from a really high tree above me, like a bat. Weirdo. _

_I moved away from them. Joe dropped from the tree and for a second I was sure he'd land on his head but of course he didn't because this is…well…Joe. And the werewolf thing might have a little to do with it. _

_A cartoon me in my head rolled her eyes. "Nah you think?" She commented. _

_Okay this is the second time that has happened. I might need help. Although…I enjoy being unstable. _

"_What you really do think we'll lose it?" Asked Aj. _

_I nodded. _

"_Okay then…hit us." Joe smiled. _

"_I'm pregnant." _

"_Say what?" Aj yelped._

"_Can you hit us again with that?" Joe asked looking confused._

_And James used a just plain, "Huh?" _

"_It's twins." _

_James lost it. Yeah I knew it would be him. He lunged Joe blocked by phasing. Aj changed to tell them to calm the hell down. Better not mention that part to Paul. Well this would be an interesting afternoon. _

_I walked into Emily's back yard. Kinda. It was more an open space before the woods. No one lived near Sam and Emily. Hence why we're always here. _

_The three massive wolves followed me. I knocked on the back window. Emily opened it looking rather confused because she couldn't see me. I'm short okay? _

_I pulled my self up and bent over the window, sliding down off the counter and ending up doing a handstand on the floor, before I got onto my feet. Well for me I'd say that was pretty damn agile. _

"_Wait there." I said peeping out the window at the wolves. _

_Joe rolled his eyes. 'Like we're going to go anywhere.' _

"_Well I never know with you." I said leaning out and tapping him on the nose. _

_He wiggled it around like a bunny. I laughed and turned to face the kitchen. Everyone was giving me a weird look. I wonder…ooh. I just entered through a kitchen window. _

"_You know that was dangerous for the baby's right?" Kim asked. _

"_Shut up." I said stomping my foot at her. "The more you say things like that the less Paul will let me do." _

_She'd been making comments like this all week which had been making Paul severely overprotective. Just as I finished my sentence Paul started checking me over for injuries and listening for the baby's heartbeats. _

"_Chill Paul I'm fine." _

_There was a rough wolf bark from outside. I jumped. _

"_Oh right you need jeans." _

_Legging it up the stairs I grabbed three pairs and legged it back down before tossing the jeans out the window. _

"_Fast jumpy movement is…" _

"_Kim if you say bad for the baby's so help me god I will glue your mouth shut." _

"_Well aren't you just a lovely little ray of sunshine." Joe said clambering through the window. _

"_It's the hormones." _

"_You're going to use that excuse a lot aren't you." James's voice drifted in._

"_James I wasn't kidding." I said as James slipped inside too. _

"_I'm like two months pregnant now. Seriously. You try going from out of control horny to clinically depressed five times a day and tell me how you feel then." _

"_It can't be that bad." Aj said using the door. Psh. What a looser. _

"_Yeah? When your facing the prospect of pushing something, in fact TWO things, the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a peach then you can comment." _

_Everyone was still starring at us. "Erm…why are you starring?" _

"_Well…I don't know if you noticed but you just entered by window…" Jake said slowly as if I was mentally damaged. _

"_Of course I did. It's a symbol of my awesomeness." I replied sitting down on Paul's lap. _

"_I used the door. What does that make me?" Asked Aj. _

"_A loser." I deadpanned. _

"_If you weren't pregnant…" _

_End Flashback. _

Anyway so yeah I was just thinking about that and the little chat after when IT happened.

I should probably get on telling everyone what that IT is now. So…

Like I said before we were in Paul's house and we'd told his parents who were excited and disappointed. I was curled up on a sofa he has opposite his bed reading something, I don't actually remember what, but it doesn't matter.

Paul was lying on his front. His top off. Who would have guessed eh? Oh that's actually something I can add to the 'It's Paul's Fault I'm Pregnant' list. He walks around half naked all the time. Anywho…he was lying on his font, sans top, sans pants actually just in his boxers. Now revel in that image a minute, yeah that's all mine. Anywho…I'm sitting there he's happily watching South Park and then…

"Tal…"

"Yeah Paul?" I asked absently.

"Do you ever think about marriage?"

"Erm…truthfully?"

"Yeah."

"Well it hasn't been in the forefront of my mind no."

"But do you think about it?" He pressed.

"Sometimes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you think about it?"

"Not much. Me, you. White dress. Food. Chocolate cake."

"So you don't really think about the detail?"

"No."

"Well I think you better start."

I whipped my head up to face him and he was laying holding a ring out towards me.

"You want to marry me?"

"No this is all a harsh joke. The camera's will pop out in a minute." He said sarcastically.

"Well then I better make myself look pretty." I said smirking as I turned away.

He huffed as he got up and picked me up. I squealed.

"You look beautiful all the time." Placing me on the bed he shoved the ring on my finger.

"You know I didn't technically say yes yet." I responded, turning to him.

He'd clambered over me to get to his side of the bed. Yeah we have sides now. Which makes me want to smile and put a smiley face next to it in my journal when I write things down.

"Well shove it, I can't be dealing with all the crap anyway. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then we're getting married."

"And I have no say?"

"You blew your say."

"So on the day when I get asked to say my vows…"

"DAMN IT TALLY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU'LL BE MY WIFE AND GET IT THE FUCK OVER WITH!" He yelled.

"Well if that's the attitude your going to have towards tiny little wedding details you got a deal mister."

"Thank you. God. Your such an annoying cow sometimes." He said pulling me into a loving hug so I could curl up on his chest.

"Thank you."

"That was not a compliment."

"It was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"I cannot believe I'm marrying you."

Yep that proposal was so Paul.

* * *

**REVIEW OR I WILL HAVE A VERY PREGNANT TALLY EAT YOU! **

**Seriously, I really gotta go now. **

**Much Love, **

**....  
**


	15. Then

**Hey guys, **

**First off let me say I know this is not the long dram filled chapter I promised. But that is coming soon. In fact I was working on it when I started listening to my Brad Paisley music because I love his music and this scene popped into my head. Well this is the perfect place to insert it and this song goes perfectly with it so why not put it in eh? Just a little Tally/Paul fluff for you. **

**Now here is my promise. The next chapter will be up on Christmas day.**

**Anywho...**

**Tally's engagement ring is now on my profile although...I still think it would cost less than this because Paul is just not that rich. No this is just what it looks like. **

**I re-read the whole fic and realized Paul and Tally got together really fast but I can work on that little detail thing in my next fic if I do another after the sequel to this :).  
**

**Disclaimer: If I was SM I would have kids. Which I don't. **

**The Awesome List: Marshmellow007, NikkiLuvsWolfs13, danie568, Dothead, flying vampire monk, Miss. Ebbie Paige, IcePrincessFireQueen, Anna Banana Savannah Montana, lolagurll124, fantasy-girl-9169, xoTWILIGHTxoLOVERxo, KaeLae, LucyClearwaterMeraz, maemae, long-lollipop-legs, Nelle07**

**Okay so this has like over 100 reviews WOW! You all are awesome. **

**Typo apologies and I hope you like this little update. **

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Tala Cole, **

**AKA The author  
**

* * *

And now you're my whole life,

Now you're my whole world,

I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl,

Like the river meets the sea stronger than it's ever been,

We've come so far since that day,

And I thought I loved you then.

- Brad Paisley

- Then

I turned over feeling the nice serene warmth that Paul's house seemed to harbor constantly. You know the type I mean? The type when you can sit in your cosy little corner with a book and a mug of hot chocolate all snuggled up nicely. Warm and content with a soft lamp lighting. Not to hot not to cold. Perfection. That's what Paul's house is like.

My engagement ring felt nice around my finger. Which was strange. Every girl, whether they admit to it or not, try's a ring on that particular finger at one point in their life. And it always feels weird. Just goes to show what Emily told me was right. 'When it's the right person it just feels wrong if it's NOT on there.' I looked down at it admiringly.

At the moment I was cuddled up to Paul's side while he continued his unhealthy South Park watching session. The diamond glinted in the light, the band was a thin platinum colour and the diamond was a silver heart. It made me feel guilty for being such an idiot really when he proposed and not looking closer because this ring was perfect. I don't think I could have picked a better one myself. Although I have no idea how he can afford this… Not that I'm about to hurt his manly pride by asking. No point arguing with him…again.

I yawned and turned over to go to sleep. This is how it always began. I'd turn over to go to sleep and I'd wake up next to Paul. What can I say he just pulls me in.

"Tally."

"What Paul?"

"Come back over here."

"No I'm sleepy."

"Please."

"No."

"But I want you to sleep with me."

"I already did Paul that's how the pregnancy thing works."

How he didn't see that coming I'll never know.

I heard the telly click off. Paul turned over and put a warm arm around me and unfortunately, despite my best efforts to stay stubbornly in place, I snuggled back into him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Paul…" I said. "More than the world." I muttered to myself.

Although he probably heard it, what with him being all wolf like. I felt him smile against my shoulder. Oh yeah…he heard it.

I stretched a little keeping my eyes screwed shut doing the 'tut tum' opening and closing your mouth thing people do before they settle to go to sleep. Paul smiled at me.

We lay like that in a comfortable silence all warm and content for a while. And Paul's eyes never left me. Ever.

"Paul stop starring at me." I said not opening my eyes or moving.

"I like watching you sleep."

"I'm not asleep yet."

"So?"

"Paul it's creepy when I'm trying to get to sleep."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

I huffed and turned around. "Is too."

"It's not at all creepy."

"It is."

Paul pouted all mad without realizing it. I lent upwards and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" He mumbled when I lay back down, my head still twisted funny to look at him.

"You look cute when you're mad."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do…" I cut him off once more with another swift kiss.

"Goodnight Cutie Pie."

"Night Tally." He said kissing my cheek as I turned back around.

After he flicked off the soft light that had been on I couldn't help but smile as I heard him muttering, 'It's not creepy and I am not cute. I am manly. I am a werewolf and I am handsome and manly NOT cute.', to himself.

Bless him. I really love Paul sometimes.

The grin that had spread across my face pulled me into a night of sweet dreams about the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. The handsome man that is not in anyway cute….Much.

* * *

**REVIEW NOW! **

**If you liked it of course :). **

**Anywho...**

**My pizza awaits.  
**

**Much Love,**

**....  
**


	16. Everytime I Hear Your Name

**Hey guys,**

**I'M BACK! **

**Right let me explain. So I promised a chapter Christmas but my dad stole the internet all like, 'christmas is for family' and I was like 'they are my family they're like the boys' and so he goes 'well then by all means invite them for christmas dinner'. Gay. Anywho... So then it was an uphill battle getting him to put it back up and when he finally did I read this over and was like right... **

**And I realized I was getting a bit ahead of myself and had missed out a couple of vital chapters so I had to write them and they will probably be short and that but soon I promise another big chapter. **

**Although I do know updates won't be as regular as usual as I've just gone back to school after having an operation so I've got loads to catch up on for my GCSE's. **

**But anyway... Typo apologies. Pictures on my profile. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. **

**JOE- THAT SHOULD BE HAPPY MID-JANUARY YOU DISGRACE! **

**Anywho... so you can see I'm still not alone. Everyone say hi to Joe and his giant typing. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I was SM Matt would be rich. (This was Matt's idea for a disclaimer)**

**CLAIMER: We own ourselves and I own my plot :).**

**The Awesome List: ****danie568, rehme, Miss. Ebbie Paige, flying vampire monk, Marshmellow007, Anna Banana Montana Savanah, DoubleAA, lolagurll124, cassymae, IcePrincessFireQueen, Emzybear, Horselover9139, MarissaReneeThatsMe, Debussy's Melody (Who reviewed like every chapter), TwilightSagaTeamWolfpack**

**Thank you for waiting for me and all that. And thanks to all the people that alert and favorite me although I do wish you'd review!**

**Much Love,**

**Arianna Tala Cole,**

**AKA The author.  
**

* * *

I feel rain,

Fallin' right out of the blue sky,

And it's the fifth of May and I'm right there starin' in your eyes,

That's all it takes,

And I'm in that place,

And there we are,

Parked down by the river side,

And I'm in your arms,

About to make love for the first time,

And I can't explain,

And I'm in that place,

Every time I hear your name.

- Keith Anderson

- Everytime I hear your name

_Giggling filled the air as five young children ran down the road towards a section of the reservation surrounded by nature. A small girl was running in front being chased by a bigger boy while the other three boys tore after them. The wind was pulling the girls hair out behind her and it flowed like a dark curtain. _

"_I'm going to get you Tally!" The boy shouted, his light voice wafting along capturing that magical summer feeling only playing children can capture. _

"_Oh no you won't Matt!" The girl yelled back a giant grin pulled across her face. _

_Tally's voice was laced with the innocence only a child could find amongst all the pain and suffering in the world. A carefree child's voice that made your hears soar and a small smile spread across your lips as you hoped they'd savor these years, that's the voice Tally had. _

_Tally grinded to a halt and stared up at the building in front of her. _

"_Oof." Matt moaned as he banged into her back. _

_She stumbled a little but never lost her footing. Matt looked up as the other boys halted beside them. _

"_Oh Matt isn't it just darling?" Tally asked._

'_Darling' Joe mouthed to James. _

'_I have no idea.' James mouthed back. _

"_Darling? Tally where do you pick these words up?" Matt joked. _

_She shook her head at him. "Matt really thought it's like the picture of loveliness." _

_Honeysuckle climbed the small walls and the small monkey-puzzle cottage looked a little run down. Flowers and bushes made everything over grown and hard to get to. _

"_Looks like a fixer-upper to me." Aj muttered. _

"_I love it." Tally sighed. _

"_You really like it?" Matt asked the small girl in front of him, that was barely nine. _

_Tally nodded. Matt who was only ten put his arm around his friend. _

"_I'll buy it for you one day and fix it right up." He grinned. _

"_Oh Matt! You promise?" She exclaimed. _

"_I promise Tal." _

"_You really promise? Like double promise?" _

"_Of course I do." _

_Her shoulders slumped. "You're just saying that." _

"_Course I'm not!" Matt said looking offended. "When have I ever broke a promise to you?" _

_Tally smiled at him and he pulled her in for a hug as the sun began to set on the horizon._

"_I'll buy it for you Tal. If it's the last thing I do." _

I woke up sobbing, glad that Paul had had to leave for patrol. Matt. My Matty. I'd never missed him as much as I did then. That memory just assaulted me.

"Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt, Matt." I sobbed.

The door to Paul's room opened just a crack and a small figure came in, closing the door and huddling up to my side.

"Who's Matt?" Holly asked, her large eyes glistened up at me.

I put my arm around her as she hugged my side.

"Matt was my best friend."

"Was?"

"He's… not here anymore."

"Is he in the sky? That's where Pawie say's gwanma is."

I smiled in spite of myself and sighed a little.

"Yeah he's in the sky."

"Well then you can still twalk to him. I twalk to gwanma all the twime."

I smiled.

"Is it true you and Pawie are gonna have a baby?" She asked.

I laid down next to her. "Has Paul ever lied to you before?"

She shook her head.

"Then why would you think he was lying now?"

"I fawght mummy's and daddy's were meant to be old."

I giggled. "Normally they are. But me and Paul were bad."

She laughed. "Nawty Tally."

I stroked her hair absentmindedly. She smiled and yawned.

"I think you should go back to bed young lady. It's still really early."

"But you're awake." She protested, face creasing into a frown.

"I had a nightmare." I admitted.

She grinned at me again. "Well you should get Pawie to scare away the monster."

"Oh I should, should I?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, he's weally good at that… he always scares away the monster under my bed. And the one in my closet has moved out."

"I'll make sure to ask him."

"Good." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Tawwy. I love you."

"Night Holly."

Her small feet pattered out the door and down into her room. I sighed as I rolled back onto my back.

"You are really good with her you know." Paul observed from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"JESUS PAUL! Don't do that." I said jumping.

His laugh rumbled out of his chest as he pulled off his jeans and settled back into bed, pulling me close to him and drawing circles on my arm with his fingertips.

"So what was this bad dream about?" He asked quietly.

"It was… nothing."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

I sighed. "Just a memory."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. Go back to sleep Tally." He said kissing both of my eye-lids. "I'm here, no memory is going to get you."

I sighed, but in a contented way this time as I laid my head on his chest.

"I know Paul. I love you."

"I love you too Tal." He replied smiling against my head.

_"Matt." _

_"Yes Tal?" _

_"I WUV YOU!" _

_"What do you want?" _

_"Nothing."_

_The pair lapsed back into silence.  
_

"_Matt." A young Tally said sitting on the grass outside the cottage. _

"_What?" He asked. _

"_Do you remember when you said you'd buy me that?" _

"_Yeah why?" _

"_Just checking." She replied winking at him. _

_He rolled his eyes and shook his head as it started to rain. There wasn't any warning and by the time the two pre-teens skidded into Matt's house they were soaked. _

"_Is it raining guys?" Joe asked an amused smirk on his face from where he was hanging upside down watching T.V. _

"_No shit face we just decided to drown ourselves." Tally replied sarcastically. "Idiot." _

_Matt kicked him lightly in the head as they walked past heading for the bedrooms where they new warm, dry clothes would await. _

* * *

**Does this make the wait worth it? **

**If not I beg your forgiveness. :).**

**Anywho. **

**REVIEW!**

**Much Love,**

**....**

**P.S. Does anyone else notice my pen name just comes up as ... ?  
**


End file.
